Ames de sang
by Lusaphira
Summary: Lorsqu'une mystérieuse série de meurtres frappe Gensokyo, Reimu se voit contrainte d'enquêter sur ces incidents. Mais elle découvrira que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et déterrera des secrets que certains ne souhaiteraient jamais voir dévoilés.
1. Cold night for an empty heart

Bonsoir à tous.

Je commence enfin ce projet qui me tenait à coeur, mais que j'ai du longtemps repousser faute de temps.

Je retourne à l'un de mes fandoms favoris, Touhou Project, avec cette histoire à laquelle j'ai un lien particulier, le scénario m'ayant longuement trotté dans la tête.

Donc, voici _Ames de sang, _ma nouvelle fiction, mêlant intrigues policières, sentiments et danmaku, sur fond de secrets de famille.

Bien entendu, étant donné le caractère extrêmement noir, même plus sombre que dans mes autres fictions, un rating M est de vigueur.

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire ce premier chapitre, avec quelques précisions qui me semblent indispensables. Comme Touhou est célèbre pour ses spellcard, je choisis de conserver les noms en anglais. Les musiques abritant également l'âme de ces jeux, j'ai choisi un thème d'ambiance me semblant particulièrement approprié, que je signale à chaque début de chapitre.

Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'approuver mon choix, il relève juste de préférences et d'opinions qui me sont propres, donc discutables.

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire, comme j'ai eu plaisir à écrire cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'y répondrais.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN et à la Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Cold night for an empty heart.**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 8 - Imperishable Night : Illusionary night - Ghostly eyes. ( http :/www. youtube .com/watch? v=NkVLN3WrWiQ )_

Le ciel semblait se déchaîner aujourd'hui.

Les noirs nuages qui s'étendaient comme de menaçantes masses d'orages ne cessaient de déverser des trombes d'eau sur le pays.

Les clapotis de la pluie sur les tuiles, ainsi que sur les flaques qui se formaient sur le chemin de la procession des personnes vêtues de blanc, étaient le seul son audible. Les murmures étaient masqués par se son obnubilant, comme si la nature se taisait et participait à la tristesse des invités.

Au loin, soigneusement écartée des humains considérés comme normaux, une autre personne se focalisait sur les clapotements bruyants. La pluie glaciale et incessante, qui n'était qu'une matérialisation physique du climat, était le reflet de ce que la personne isolée ressentait en elle-même, au plus profond d'elle même.

Assise à même le sol, malgré la boue qui souillait sa salopette, Fujiwara no Mokou appréciait beaucoup la pluie, malgré ce que son pouvoir laisserait imaginer. Les gouttelettes glaciales, qui se nichaient dans ses cheveux blanchis par sa malédiction, finissaient toujours par serpenter sur les joues gonflées de l'immortelle. Lorsqu'il pleuvait et que l'eau ruisselait sur tout son visage, elle pouvait sans difficultés cacher ses larmes au milieu de ce flux intarissable, qui finissait toujours par tomber au sol.

Mokou était restée immobile durant toute la cérémonie. Sa chemise légère et le reste de ses vêtements trempés la faisaient légèrement frissonner, même si le vent qui soufflait lui semblait n'être qu'un détail. Par réflexe, elle ramena ses jambes contre son ventre, ressentant à peine la sensation désagréable dans ses muscles ankylosés. Glacée, l'immortelle ne prêtait même plus attention à la fatigue qui gagnait l'ensemble de son corps. Ses sensations étaient toutes engourdies, reléguées au second plan, alors que son regard brumeux restait vaguement fixé sur l'assemblée claire qui était réunie devant l'école du village humain.

Restée en hauteur, isolée, la jeune femme à la salopette bouffante resta d'un calme glacial, immobile, comme détachée des éléments. Elle ignorait la fine pluie glacée qui trempait ses longs cheveux blancs, étant beaucoup trop concentrée sur la morsure glaciale de l'innommable douleur qui enserrait son cœur.

Dégageant sa frange collée à son front par la pluie, Mokou se décida finalement à partir, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Ca y est, c'était fini. L'urne funéraire contenant les cendres de Keine venait d'être enterrée. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir, juste cette tombe neutre, simple bloc de pierre froide qui ne rendait guère hommage à la femme merveilleuse qui reposait désormais sous ce monolithe, pour l'éternité.

Poings serrés, l'immortelle avança lentement vers le village, en se traînant sans entrain, alors que tous les endeuillés se dispersaient. Le mugissement du vent qui s'engouffrait entre les bambous, couvrait le son de ses pas qui laissaient de légères traces dans le sol boueux et lessivé par cette pluie incessante.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ne pas être vue, que la jeune femme frigorifiée adressa un dernier mot d'adieu à cette tombe, avant de s'en retourner dans son domicile.

Sa maison, pensa-t-elle avec ironie, en voyant la construction surélevée et de taille modeste, qui faisait plus penser à une cabane. Elle n'avait pas d'autre mot à l'esprit pour qualifier cette petite bicoque insipide, glaciale, mal isolée et tellement peu accueillante. Cet endroit froid, à la décoration quasi-inexistante et aux murs austères, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme étant son foyer. Si elle faisait exception de son ancienne vie de mortelle, une part de son passé qu'elle ne tenait absolument pas à revoir s'insinuer devant ses yeux meurtris, l'unique endroit qu'elle avait considéré comme son foyer, c'était chez Keine.

L'enseignante à la robe bleue et au sourire sincère avait toujours une place disponible pour sa meilleure amie, sachant parfaitement que l'immortelle était sa moitié, celle qu'elle protégeait de ses sombres souvenirs. Les deux femmes se soutenaient mutuellement, protégeant l'autre de leurs sombres secrets.

Mokou laissa ses chaussures souillées à l'entrée, titubant vers sa chambre en se retenant péniblement aux poutres de bois qui soutenaient la charpente. Lorsque l'immortelle atteignit sa petite chambre, à peine décorée par un portrait souriant de Keine, elle baissa la tête. Lâchant sa prise sur la poutre, elle bascula en avant, se laissant tomber sur son lit défait, les bras en croix, totalement amorphe. Son regard vide restait rivé sur le plafond, tandis qu'elle se morfondait dans cette habitation froide et vide de chaleur, la seule odeur perceptible étant celle du tabac froid resté incrusté dans les rideaux à moitié mangés par les mites.

Les splendides yeux écarlates de la forte mercenaire solitaire avaient soudainement pâli, remplacés par ce regard fixe, dépourvu de la moindre émotion, de la moindre chaleur. Ces yeux morts étaient ceux d'un cœur brisé, d'une coquille vide qui n'attendait plus rien de la vie. La seule émotion qu'elle ressentait désormais était semblable à une tempête qui la noyait et la faisait suffoquer, piégeant son cœur dans un étau de glaciale douleur.

Elle ne vivait plus, elle ne faisait plus qu'exister.

Exister, c'est de ne plus réussir à se sentir soi-même, n'être plus qu'un simple pantin sans émotions. Désormais, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle marcherait seule, absolument seule, sans aucun chemin à suivre, abandonnée de tous.

Elle vivrait, sans personne à ses cotés pour la soutenir, pour l'écouter, pour la faire vivre. Elle se sentait mutilée de l'intérieur, comme si la moitié de sa pitoyable âme avait été arrachée.

Pire encore, elle serait entourée des autres, ces odieuses personnes qui salissent tout et qui lui cracheront à la figure de se relever et d'arrêter d'être si pitoyable. Quels idiots. Comme s'ils pouvaient encore être en position de lui donner des leçons, alors que tous ces humains ne sont rien d'autre que de pathétiques marionnettes à qui on n'a pas encore arraché ce qui assure leurs existences plates et pathétiques.

Quels idiots. Ils ne sont rien, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Personne ne pourrait la comprendre ! Tous ces idiots aux existences éphémères et qui redoutaient la fin de leur passage si éphémère dans ce monde, ils ne savaient même pas ce que c'était que d'être immortelle. Ils ne pourraient jamais imaginer vouloir en finir, désirer ardemment la mort, espérer au plus haut point que tout s'arrête. Ceux là désiraient presque tous la vie éternelle, souhaitant échapper au trépas, alors qu'elle même n'avait même plus la possibilité de pouvoir enfin mourir. Malgré tout son pouvoir, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir.

Toute la nuit, alors qu'une demi-lune brillait faiblement à travers les cieux partiellement couverts de nuages sombres, Mokou resta recroquevillée sur le matelas humide. En plus de ne plus rien avoir pour vivre, elle ne ressentait même plus aucune nécessité à exister, restant enfermée dans le nuage de désespoir qui obscurcissait son âme. Elle ne luttait même plus contre les pensées qui se bousculaient en elles, ces chuchotements insidieux lui disant n'être qu'une chose inutile, futile, brisée, allongée pitoyablement à réfléchir, à se morfondre en sachant que son existence n'a plus aucun sens, plus aucune place parmi ce monde fou.

Elle avait plus qu'une envie, un désir obnubilant, celui de s'évader loin de tout, mais alors vraiment de tout.

Elle voulait partir.

Partir à tout prix, même s'il fallait quitter Gensokyo, quitter ce monde, voire même se retirer de la vie elle-même.

Elle ne voulait même pas recommencer sa vie à zéro. Même si elle effaçait tout son passé et ses douloureux souvenirs, ce qui était impossible, elle souffrirait de nouveau. Tout ou tard, c'était inéfitable. Elle voulait juste disparaître, cesser d'être, sans devoir avoir à vivre de nouveau, quelle que soit la forme de sa nouvelle existence.

Elle le savait pourtant, sifflait une autre voix en elle. Elle savait très bien qu'elle finirait de nouveau par en arriver là, à se retrouver à souffrir. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du aimer. Elle était sortie de sa souffrance grâce à Keine, qui lui avait lentement redonné une raison d'exister. Désormais, elle retombait dans son désespoir, chutant encore plus profondément dans ce bain glacé, atteignant un niveau de souffrance qu'elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer.

Qu'espérait-elle ? demandait avec cynisme son esprit engourdi. Que sa misérable vie soit marquée par autre chose que la souffrance ?

Quelle idiote, pensait-elle en brisant ses illusions, elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle aurait du cesser de se mentir et de masquer la vérité. Elle aurait du rester vivre seule, à haïr et à se noyer dans cette sombre flamme. C'eut été préférable, en fin de compte.

Elle n'était qu'une nuisance, une poussière insignifiante, absolument rien dans ce monde, alors à quoi bon espérer. L'espoir, c'était bien là le dernier refuge des faibles.

Tout son cœur était rongé par le chagrin, alors que les ténèbres en elle s'agrandissaient. Elle se perdait elle-même, espérant vainement que le chagrin disparaisse, afin que sa haine pure, intense et absolue, ne finisse par détruire son corps, pour qu'elle cesse enfin d'exister.

Elle voulait oublier ce qu'elle était. Elle voulait que la pitoyable nuisance disparaisse.

- Après tout, gémit-elle faiblement, alors que les mots quittaient ses lèvres sèches, je ne suis plus rien. Je n'en vaux même pas la peine. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir en finir. Mais, même ça, je ne le peux plus.

Allongée sur son lit, recroquevillée en position fœtale, Mokou ne ressentait plus que la misère et le désespoir. C'étaient là les deux pires émotions qui puissent être ressenties par un être humain, car elles n'apportent rien d'autre que la souffrance.

La haine peut réveiller et donner la force de surmonter les obstacles. La colère donne la volonté de se battre. La compassion guérit les blessures. Même l'amour peut …

L'amour.

La simple mention de ce mot, ce terme qu'elle voulait bannir de ses pensées, provoqua une montée de colère en elle.

L'amour, l'émotion qui provoqua sa souffrance.

Une émotion qui ne lui offrit seulement le désespoir. Mais comment pouvait-elle ressentir en elle-même tant l'amour que la misère ? La seule hypothèse venant à son esprit était que cette émotion ne peut être pleinement estimée que lorsqu'on en découvre l'autre facette.

Elle était seule, abandonnée au carrefour entre le bonheur complet et la souffrance éternelle. Elle savait que son bonheur venait d'être fracassé et qu'elle se retrouvait à devoir errer seule sur la route du désespoir.

Mokou ne savait plus que faire. Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir encore, avoir encore mal, alors que pour une fois dans sa vie, pour la première fois depuis plus de mille ans, elle avait enfin pu toucher le bonheur ?

Elle était amoureuse, ayant goûté à ce sentiment qui la rendait heureuse. Alors, songea t-elle, puisqu'elle est touchée par cette force, existant toujours en elle-même, pourquoi connaîssait-elle le désespoir ? Keine était morte, pourquoi donc sa disparition aurait-elle plongée le cœur de Mokou dans le désespoir, si l'amour était une telle force ?

Une émotion qui apportait à la fois le bonheur et le désespoir.

Quel est ce non-sens ?

Ces questions lui embrumaient l'esprit, ne l'empêchant en rien de souffrir abominablement. Etait-ce de sa faute si elle souffrait ? Est-ce qu'elle méritait réellement d'être heureuse ? Est-ce que c'était elle, la cause de la mort de Keine ?

Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir ?

Etait-ce de sa propre faute qu'elle souffrait ? Ce sentiment était-il inhérent à son existence, guidant la totalité de son destin ? Devait-elle souffrir, juste parce qu'elle existait ?

Non.

Sa main droite trembla légèrement, à mesure qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans le matelas.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

C'était une certitude qui se gravait en elle, comme à l'acide. C'était la seule chose qu'elle considérait comme indiscutable.

Légèrement, elle releva la tête, dégageant son visage de ses longues mèches de cheveux d'acier.

Une lueur de haine brilla dans ses yeux sanglants, qui retrouvèrent toute leur teinte rubis.

Ce n'était pas sa faute.

La douce brûlure de la haine commençait à circuler de nouveau dans ses veines, réchauffant son âme glacée, tout en l'invitant à assouvir le désir de mort qui bouillonnait en elle.

Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Kaguya ! C'était la faute de cette vie, à cause de ces humains, à cause de ce monde.

C'était de leur faute.

C'était entièrement de leur faute.

C'était toujours de leur faute !

- Je veux qu'ils souffrent tous.


	2. Alone in the dark

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le second chapitre, un peu en retard, désolé.

J'en profite pour répondre à Brownie et à sa review, en le remerciant chaleureusement.

En ce qui concerne l'identité du meurtrier, elle ne sera dévoilée qu'à la fin. Contrairement à un roman policier ou on peut bousiller le suspense en lisant la fin, ici elle n'est pas encore publiée. Il faudra faire ses hypothèses. Comptez bien sûr sur du suspense et des nombreuses théories, c'est un peu le principe du genre.  
Pour la mort de Keine, à suivre ! Chaque chapitre apportera des réponses et des questions. Au lecteur de se faire sa propre idée.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Alone in the dark**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 11 Subterranean Animism : The bridge people no longer cross ( http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= s1BMuY26KO4 )_

Reimu Hakurei avait eu une mauvaise nuit.

En fait, elle avait même eu une très mauvais nuit.

A chaque fois qu'il y a un enterrement et qu'elle doit déclamer des litanies de prières et de longs rituels religieux, un banquet d'honneur est dressé pour les invités.

Que tout le monde se réunisse pour parler du défunt, en bien comme en mal, n'était pas le vrai problème.

L'ennui, c'était que la saké servi était plutôt fort et qu'on s'enivrait vite. Résultat, Suika Ibuki, la petite oni affectueuse qui squattait le sanctuaire Hakurei, était complètement bourrée. Comme d'habitude, la miko devait rester à l'écart de la petite blonde aux cornes ornées de rubans, qui cherchait à enserrer la prêtresse brune dans ses bras, afin de lui démontrer son affectivité.

Reimu cherchait à rester loin de ce démon aux muscles si puissants, qu'elle en était obligé de retenir sa robe avec une ceinture d'acier trempé, facilement tordue en cas de besoin. L'oni était perpétuellement enchaînée à trois lourds objets qui lui servaient à canaliser son pouvoir, ce qui n'entamait en rien sa vitalité. Au vu de la puissance contenue dans les muscles de Suika, la miko ne tenait pas à ce que ce soit ses os qui soient réduits en poudre, ce qui expliquait qu'elle restait assez éloigné de l'ivrogne.

Le résultat était que Reimu avait fini par quitter la cérémonie en courant, poursuivie par l'oni qui était complètement éméchée. La prêtresse avait réussi à fatiguer Suika pour aller se coucher tranquillement, mais faire de l'activité physique avec plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans le sang n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire et sa migraine lui avait vrillé la tête durant toute la nuit.

Inutile de préciser que ce matin, même le délicat et charmant gazouillis des oiseaux lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Un bourdonnement continu dans son crâne lui donnait envie de se rendormir, mais elle se força à se lever.

Reimu savait que si elle n'était pas levé à midi, la porte s'ouvrirait en grand et que le soleil l'aveuglerait. En plus, la voix suraiguë de Suika finirait par amplifier sa douleur, comme si un gong sonnait devant ses tympans.

La prêtresse mit plus de temps que d'habitude à se préparer, mais elle finit tant bien que mal par vaincre sa gueule de bois.

Maintenant que ses facultés étaient à peu près revenues à la normale, ses dons de perception étaient un peu plus utiles. Pour Reimu, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à signaler. Pour le moment, elle captait la présence de l'oni blonde dans une pièce proche, toujours assoupie et à cuver l'alcool qu'elle avait englouti par litres, pendant la cérémonie de la veille.

Un frisson gagna Reimu, lorsqu'une pointe de ressentiment devint perceptible dans l'atmosphère. Une infime variation d'énergie était perceptible dans l'air et indiquait qu'une personne à l'âme chargée et au karma sombre, était située à proximité. Quelqu'un approchait du temple par le nord, dépassant lentement le vieil hokora dédié aux divinités folkloriques, avant de se diriger vers l'allée centrale, bordée de lampes et de cerisiers dont les fleurs roses répandaient leur parfum.

Reimu se mit légèrement sur ses gardes, se méfiant instinctivement de la personne qui approchait. L'inconnu était sur son porche et la miko saisit instinctivement une de ses cartes, lorsqu'un timide toussotement provint de l'extérieur de la salle.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda l'inconnu à la voix rêche et fatiguée.

La miko se détendit légèrement et sortit, faisant coulisser le panneau en papier de riz et découvrit qui était venu lui rendre visite. Mokou se tenait calmement dans l'encadrement de la porte, les épaules basses et visiblement abattue. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir tant pleuré et son visage fatigué n'était pas des plus heureux.

Reimu fit entrer l'immortelle aux cheveux mal coiffés, dont les nœuds étaient à moitié dénoués, détaillant d'un œil expert les réactions du phénix.

L'immortelle n'avait pas l'air en forme, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi. En plus, son âme semblait s'être légèrement assombrie, un signe évident que ses émotions les plus sombres commençaient à prendre le dessus.

Rien d'extraordinaire, songea Reimu en se souvenant de l'enterrement de la veille, ça arrive à chaque être humain endeuillé. Keine, la seule amie de Mokou venait de mourir et l'immortelle avait beaucoup de raisons d'être ébranlée à ce point. C'était son univers qui s'écroulait d'un coup et ce genre d'expériences avait tendance à changer les gens. Restait à savoir ce que ferait la femme aux cheveux dont la lueur d'acier semblait s'être ternie.

Les deux femmes s'étaient assises autour d'une tasse de thé chaud, évitant de croiser leurs regards. Reimu était calme, son regard analyseur étant fixé sur l'autre qui arborait une posture soumise, tête basse, le regard rivé vers la tasse fumante entre ses mains.

Mokou avala d'une traite le liquide brulant, sentant la chaleur de l'infusion se glisser en elle, sans parvenir à dégeler son cœur.

- Reimu, chuchota l'immortelle d'une voix faible, j'aimerais te parler de …

L'immortelle étouffa un sanglot, ne parvenant pas à prononcer le nom de son amie sans se remettre à pleurer. Son estomac se soulevait et elle avait l'impression que la boule formée dans sa gorge commençait à la priver d'air.

Elle mit quelques minutes à se calmer, alors que la prêtresse au kimono rouge, restait à l'écouter. Les réactions du corps de Mokou et ses silences en disaient beaucoup plus long que tous ses mots.

- Elle est morte, sanglota t-elle légèrement. Keine a été assassinée, dit le phénix en grinçant des dents. J'ai vu la marque sur sa nuque, ajouta t-elle en plantant son regard effroyablement brûlant de chagrin dans les yeux noisette de la miko. Je ne sais pas encore « Qui ? » alors je te le demande. Je te supplies à genoux, reprit-elle. Retrouves l'assassin.

Mokou s'était incliné respectueusement, restant à terre le temps que la miko ne prenne une décision.

Reimu soupira. Dès le matin, elle allait devoir mener une enquête qui s'annonçait complexe, lui promettant un long moment de pénibilité.

- Je suis déjà au courant, tempéra Reimu. N'oublies pas que c'est moi qui ai procédé à la préparation du corps. Je mènerai mon enquête et je mettrai tout en œuvre pour trouver l'assassin.

- Fais vite, dit Mokou en serrant les poings, car si je retrouve ce meurtrier, je m'en occuperais moi-même.

Alors que l'immortelle se relevait, la prêtresse se redressa pour la retenir, l'agrippant par le bras en serrant d'une façon dure et tout à fait inhabituelle.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en charger, contesta Reimu avec autorité. Tu n'as pas à faire justice toi-même. Tu n'en as ni le droit, ni ma permission.

- Keine est morte, coupa Mokou. Je veux retrouver l'enflure qui lui a fait ça ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en chargerais. Si tu ne le retrouves pas, je le ferais. Alors, il me suppliera pour que je l'achève !

- Restes à l'écart de ça, tempéra Reimu. Ne m'obliges pas à prendre des mesures contre toi, alors tiens-toi tranquille. C'est à moi de régler ça, ajouta t-elle. Quelqu'un a violé l'une de nos règles les plus sacrées ! Quelqu'un à recouru au meurtre pour résoudre un problème, au lieu de régler son différent au danmaku. C'est une faute que je ne peux pas tolérer ! Ce crime sera sévèrement puni, je te le jure ! gronda Reimu, courroucée que quelqu'un ait eu l'audace de se croire au dessus des lois fondamentales de Gensokyo.

Mokou fut surprise, même si elle ne le montrait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais vu Reimu aussi en colère. Elle comprenait, c'était inacceptable de renier la règle principale, que le clan Hakurei avait fait respecter pendant des centaines de générations.

- Mokou, interpella la prêtresse, dès que j'aurais trouvé le coupable, je t'en informerais immédiatement. Mais pour le moment, restes calme. Ne va pas faire quelque chose sur un coup de tête, surtout si c'est pour le regretter plus tard.

L'immortelle la salua brièvement, en un geste très raide, avant de s'éloigner en bouillonnant intérieurement.

Elle regagna la forêt de bambous, marchant lentement, tête basse et mains dans les poches, tandis que mille pensées agitaient son esprit rageur.

Après avoir passé son temps à gronder, se retenant de détruire tout sur son passage, y compris les yôkai qui la suivaient de loin et appâtés par tous ces sentiments négatifs, elle retourna s'abriter derrière les murs de sa froide demeure, se jetant sur son lit pour y pleurer.

L'absence de Keine lui faisait tellement mal, comme une atroce sensation de vide dans la poitrine. Elle avait si mal, qu'elle était prête à tout faire pour pouvoir évacuer cette souffrance.

A cause de l'élixir d'Hourai, elle ne pouvait plus mourir.

Elle ne pouvait plus que souffrir.

Alors, elle était prête à tout pour que ça s'arrête.

Lentement, Mokou releva les manches de sa chemise délavée et sortit son poignard. Approchant la lame de son poignet, elle laissa le métal froid effleurer sa peau. Lorsqu'elle appuya légèrement, la douleur transmise par ses nerfs lui fit dégager son bras par réflexe, laissant le poignard entailler sa chair. Un filet carmin suinta de la blessure, tandis qu'un picotement dans les nerfs de Mokou atteignit son cœur, faisant légèrement diminuer la sensation d'étau qui l'envahissait.

Ca faisait moins mal.

Curieuse, l'immortelle aux cheveux d'argent réessaya, faisant une autre coupe sur son bras gauche, plus profonde, cette fois-ci. La sensation d'apaisement revint, alors que Mokou fixait avec fascination son sang qui coulait sur sa peau, formant de petites gouttes qui tombaient au sol en émettant cette odeur cuivrée si caractéristique.

Lentement, le phénix solitaire continua son morbide plaisir, traçant de nouvelles stries le long de ses bras, laissant son corps se focaliser sur la douleur physique pour chasser l'autre souffrance, plus pernicieuse et insidieuse, qui l'avait gagnée depuis quelques jours.

Après plus d'une heure, Mokou se laissa tomber sur son matelas, respirant difficilement tandis que son visage ruisselait de sueur. Pourtant, malgré son état de fatigue, elle souriait.

Alors que la souffrance refluait et s'éloignait, elle étendit ses bras mutilés et ruisselants de sang, qui avaient à peine commencé à cicatriser.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était venger Keine, faire payer le meurtrier. Après, elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'aurait plus rien et tout ce que son être vide et sans cœur espérerait, ce sera la possibilité de mourir.

Avisant le poignard à la lame souillée, elle fixa avec fascination son reflet qui se dessinait sur le métal, strié de gouttes cramoisies.

Mokou plaça l'arme au dessus de son cœur, sans afficher la moindre once de doute. Fermement, elle obéit à sa voix intérieure, ce murmure glacé de haine qui murmurait ses désirs les plus destructeurs. L'immortelle planta le couteau dans sa poitrine plate, poussant un râle de douleur, avant de se sentir plus apaisée que jamais elle ne l'avait été.

Tout est paisible, lorsqu'on se noie dans les ténèbres.


	3. Secrets and beloved memories

Bonjour à tous.

Je poste ce nouveau chapitre, qui est centré sur un autre personnage essentiel à l'histoire.

J'espère vraiment avoir respecté les caractères des personnages, parce que je déteste le OOC. J'espère que la raison que je donne à sa paresse vous semble cohérente. N'hésitez pas à envoyer des critiques, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Secrets and beloved memories**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 7.5, Immaterial and Missing Power : Yukari's Theme, Night Falls - Evening Star ( __http:/ /www. youtube .com /watch? v=wmbAJ8i4qD4 )_

Si Reimu Hakurei avait commencé son enquête, ce qui l'avait passablement irritée, le reste de Gensokyo n'aspirait qu'à vivre tranquillement, sans avoir à se soucier d'incidents, ou Kami ne sait quoi.

A l'opposé du sanctuaire Hakurei, évité de la majorité des habitants, se dressait le populaire village de Mayohiga. La ville animée était dominée par l'imposante, mais rassurante demeure du clan Yakumo. Le soleil brillant au dessus de Gensokyo, était fort apprécié de tous les commerçants qui vendaient leurs produits frais, ainsi que par la jeune personne qui se reposait, allongée paisiblement sur le parquet de lambris.

Les discrets ronronnements du chaton avachi au sol étaient entrecoupés de grognements. Il faut dire que la yôkai avait un prodigieux don pour se glisser partout et pour bouger tout en dormant. Il semblerait même qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour traîner dans les jambes de la femme aux neuf queues qui accomplissait de multiples tâches ménagères. Ran Yakumo, tenant un chiffon à poussière, évita de justesse de trébucher sur le corps de la gamine trop kawai qui se glissait vicieusement entre ses jambes. A mesure que la kitsune nettoyait, esquivant l'obstacle mobile qui semblait s'acharner à la faire trébucher, elle pestait de plus en plus contre les deux feignasses qui se prélassaient, sans même participer à l'entretien de cette maison.

- Chen, appela Ran qui était lasse de ne pas être aidée, est-ce que Yukari-sama s'est levée ?

Le chaton aux deux queues bailla en se frottant les yeux, avant de se redresser et de répondre.

- Yukari-sama ? demanda t-elle en levant ses oreilles pointues, comme pour capter les sons émanant de la chambre. Vous avez beaucoup d'espoir. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine, comme vous.

Ran se frotta les tempes, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la maîtresse des frontières, s'attendant à ce que la porte soit close, comme d'habitude.

Il n'empêche, Ran commençait à être irritée des fantaisies de sa supérieure. Cette fois-ci, sa maîtresse avait encore prouvé qu'elle était plus têtue qu'une bourrique. Une semaine qu'elle s'était enfermée, ne se nourrissant que des plats que Ran glissait à travers la chatière. La renarde avait même tenté de faire entrer Chen pour lever Yukari, mais la trappe restait trop petite, même pour le chaton.

- Pénible, maugréa silencieusement la domestique. Une semaine qu'elle reste cloîtrée dans sa piaule. Finira par me rendre folle, celle là.

Ran frappa à la porte et n'obtint aucune réponse, naturellement. Alors qu'elle poussait un nouveau soupir, elle décida de passer à la manière forte. D'un coup de danmaku, elle fit sauter la serrure, déterminée à faire se bouger cette légendaire feignasse de Yukari.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre assombrie, elle grimaça en sentant l'odeur forte et prenante qui régnait, composée d'un mélange de restes alimentaires et de sueur stagnante, rappelant celle que l'on trouvait habituellement dans une ménagerie.

L'ensemble de la pièce baignait dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par de fins rais de lumière qui filtraient à travers les persiennes. L'absence d'autre source de lumière faisait que personne, pas même Ran, ne voyait grand-chose dans cette pièce au mobilier très chargée.

Avançant à tâtons, Ran buta dans quelque chose, et retint un grognement de douleur. Un son de porcelaine qui s'entrechoquait retentit, troublant à peine le sommeil de Yukari. Poussant un juron, la servante se massa le tibia et identifia l'obstacle comme étant un amas de plateaux, de bols et d'assiettes, avec des baguettes dispersées un peu partout.

- Une semaine de vaisselle, super, soupira t-elle avec ironie.

Les restes de nourriture accumulés dans ce coin émettaient une odeur de plus en plus désagréable, participant à l'atmosphère malsaine qui régnait dans cette pièce.

Maintenant qu'elle était arrivé sur le tapis au centre de la pièce, les sens de Ran se mirent en pleine activité. Ses oreilles pointues se redressèrent légèrement, ayant capté un faible son qui était poussé avec régularité. La domestique localisa le futon situé dans l'un des angles de la pièce, dans lequel était enfouie une femme blonde profondément endormie.

- Irrécupérable, soupira la kitsune en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, poings serrés.

Ran ouvrit la fenêtre, faisant entrer l'air frais qui était plus que bienvenu. L'éclat lumineux qui inonda la chambre après l'ouverture des fenêtres, lui fit prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait.

Dans le coin de la pièce, Yukari restait lovée sous les draps. Contrairement à ce que Ran imaginait trop souvent, ce n'était pas par simple paresse que la blonde reste parfois des jours entiers à dormir.

C'est parce que dans ses rêves, seule avec elle même, elle sait que Yuyuko est vivante.

Yukari se revoit avec son amie, souriante et enjouée. Chaque instant de leur profonde relation d'amitié était un moment inoubliable, jusqu'au moment ou Yuyuko n'obtienne ses mystérieux pouvoirs. Malgré le soutien de Yukari, la jeune princesse était terrifiée par l'idée d'avoir la possibilité de donner la mort en un seul geste, juste en touchant les gens. La yôkai des frontières chercha à aider sa meilleure amie, avant que celle-ci ne craque psychologiquement et qu'elle finisse par se suicider.

La princesse morte était revenue sous une forme spectrale, cette pseudo-vie n'étant qu'une grossière parodie de son existence. Translucide, Yuyuko ne pouvait même plus entrer en contact physique avec son amie. Pire encore, le temps et la tristesse faisaient des ravages. La défunte sentait sa mémoire s'altérer à mesure qu'elle restait en contact avec les esprits. Avec les siècles, elle oubliait lentement la raison de sa mort, ainsi que ses souvenirs.

C'était ces souvenirs que Yukari chérissait le plus. Même si Yuyuko se souvenait d'elle et de leur amitié, les choses n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes.

Dans cette vie, Yukari ne retrouvait plus leur complicité initiale. Elle voyait peu d'intérêt à se lever pour se confronter à la cruelle réalité, celle de ce corps froid et immatériel, qui ne se souvenait même plus de leur bonheur, de leurs caresses et de leurs moments les plus précieux.

Alors, la yôkai préférait dormir, ou plutôt rester immobile dans un état semi-catatonique. Elle préférait s'enfermer dans ses illusions et ses fantasmes, alors que les faibles gémissements sortant de ses fines lèvres roses étaient les seules émotions qu'elle laissait apercevoir. Elle ne pleurait plus, la seule personne qui ait jadis vu ses larmes était justement celle qui ne pouvait plus qu'être pleurée.

La princesse fantôme n'était rien de plus qu'une pâle émanation de la vivante Yuyuko.

Yukari savait que cela ne fait pas du bien de s'enfermer dans ses illusions, ses propres mensonges, ses fols espoirs et d'en oublier de vivre.

Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'elle ne serait jamais libre.

Ran soupira devant la forme ovoïde aisément discernable sous l'édredon.

Déterminée, elle retroussa ses manches et souleva la couette pour trouver la blonde endormie, encore vêtue de sa robe extravagante, moite de sueur. La yôkai crispa légèrement les paupières, lorsqu'elle reçut les rayons du soleil sur ses yeux clos.

- Hm, gémit Yukari, que fais-tu ?

- Madame, il est temps de vous lever et surtout, de vous laver. Vous puez, annonça Ran sans le moindre tact, tout en réprimant une grimace de dégoût.

Yukari se roula en boule sous la couverture, calant l'oreiller sous sa nuque. Elle grogna, peu satisfaite d'être privée de son temps de paresse, tout en faisant quelques gestes condescendants avec une main, indiquant à la demi-kitsune de fermer les volets et de la laisser dormir.

Ran soupira, alors que Yukari était déjà retournée s'enfermer dans son monde illusoire.

Respirant profondément l'air nauséabond en tentant de garder sa colère contenue, la demi-kitsune décida de ne pas s'embarrasser de manières. Il était plus que temps de la forcer à se confronter à la réalité, celle qu'on ne peut tenir indéfiniment hors des murs de cette demeure.

Parfait, pensa la domestique. Si elle ne veut pas se lever, je vais employer la manière forte.

Aussitôt dit, Ran souleva Yukari, la tenant dans les bras musclés, agrippant la robe de cérémonie qui était d'une saleté intenable selon l'opinion de la renarde obsédée par l'hygiène. Jamais elle n'imaginerait pouvoir rester dans les mêmes habits de nuit durant une journée entière, alors encore moins pendant une semaine.

Ran avança dans toute la maison, ouvrant calmement les portes et évitant les deux sensibles queues de Chen, qui avait toujours le don de s'assoupir au sol, dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables.

Après un parcours du combattant, Ran atteignit l'onsen situé dans la cour intérieure de la maison. L'eau chaude était idéale pour se détendre et la brume légère qui envahissait la cour donnait une ambiance intime. En plus, les plantes offraient un semblant de nature plus qu'agréable pour l'œil vif de la domestique.

Bref, l'onsen était un lieu idéal pour toute personne qui voulait se détendre et passer un agréable moment de paix. Quoique la paix n'allait pas régner longtemps, pensa Ran avec tristesse. Mais, elle devait faire ce qu'elle projetait de faire.

L'instant d'après, Yukari Yakumo, le yôkai des frontières, était jetée avec force dans le bassin.

Un cri de surprise secoua toute la maisonnée, alors que la blonde était désormais parfaitement réveillée. Incrédule, elle constata qu'elle était trempée, au beau milieu des sources chaudes. Sur la rive, Ran la regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et de crainte.

Même si Yukari était paresseuse, voire mélancolique, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait une puissance et une intelligence extraordinaire. Son aptitude à manipuler les frontières faisait d'elle un ennemi capable d'esquiver quasiment toute attaque, de les absorber et de renvoyer d'importe quoi. Son style absolument aléatoire et déroutant était une arme efficace, surtout lorsqu'elle ouvrait une brèche vers un autre monde et balançait un train à pleine vitesse contre son ennemi.

Un autre de ses talents était la manipulation. Elle avait un don pour convaincre de nombreux yôkai de se joindre à elle, comme elle l'a jadis démontré lors de sa tentative ratée d'invasion de la lune, ou lors de l'ouverture de la brèche vers le Royaume des Morts, comme lui avait demandé son amie, la princesse Yuyuko.

Oui, Yukari pouvait être très dangereuse et l'ire visible dans ses grands yeux violets était de mauvaise augure pour Ran.

Cette dernière baissait la tête, fixant la poitrine de sa maîtresse, alors que le léger tissu mouillé laissait apparaître les auréoles brunes, contrastant avec la peau d'ivoire, révélant également la forme des tétons pointant à travers le tissu.

- Ran, appela la blonde à l'étrange sourire, viens ici.

La renarde commença à se glisser dans l'eau, alors que Yukari se déshabillait lentement. La servante se retrouva devant l'autre femme, n'osant pas la regarder en face.

Yukari appuya sur la tête de l'autre blonde, caressant les oreilles de renard qui dépassaient de l'enchevêtrement de cheveux courts, forçant sa domestique à s'agenouiller. Elle atteignait précisément le niveau de l'abricot de sa maîtresse dénudée.

- Qu'as tu as dire ? sermonna Yukari.

- Rien. Vous aviez besoin de prendre l'air, de vous détendre et de prendre un bain.

- Tu as ainsi eu la prétention de me dire ce que je devrais faire ? rit Yukari, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devrait faire désormais.

La scène se déroulant dans l'eau chaude était magnifique, pensait Aya Shameimaru.

La paparazzi brune aux ailes de corbeau était perchée sur une branche d'arbre touffue, ayant une vue imprenable sur le bassin intérieur de la magnifique demeure. Avec son appareil photographique équipé d'un zoom précis, elle faisait de magnifiques clichés, captant chaque moment de la soumission de Ran, offrant un plaisir inimitable à Yukari.

La tengu jubilait en prenant quelques notes sur le calepin qui était conservé dans une poche de sa chemise blanche. La scène était si érotique, que Aya ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir glisser sa main sous sa courte jupe. Elle se retint cependant à grand peine, à la fois frustrée mais fière de son professionnalisme.

Après quelques minutes de clichés volés, le corbeau voyeur s'éloigna rapidement, ses splendides ailes de plumes sombres flottant dans l'atmosphère, ne faisant plus qu'un avec le vent.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée à la rédaction du Bunbunmaru Newspaper, que Aya se mit à taper frénétiquement son article, jubilant à l'avance et en planifiant déjà la une de l'édition du lendemain. Une chose était sûre, les exemplaires du prochain numéro allaient se vendre comme des petits pains.

Ce que Aya n'avait pas vu, c'était le visage mélancolique de Yukari, lorsque Ran l'avait longuement caressée.

Personne n'avait vu le regard de la yôkai, fixant de façon obsédante la danse des fleurs de cerisier qui tourbillonnaient dans le vent.

Personne n'avait vu les larmes couler sur les joues de Yukari, alors qu'un nom mourrait dans sa gorge.

- Yuyuko, appela t-elle vainement, les yeux dans le vide, tout en laissant ses regrets glisser sous la forme de ces perles salées.


	4. Marisa stole the precious thing

Bonjour à tous.

D'abord, je réponds à Brownie, que je remercie de sa review.

Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur la difficulté à trouver des doujins de grande qualité mettant en scène cette romance. Je vais cependant t'aider à rallonger la liste des suspects : les personnages de Touhou 13 sont inclus dans cette fanfic. Tu auras donc droit à un aperçu de la rivalité entre Byakuren et Miko.

C'est tout ce que dirais, même si ça n'a guère d'important dans l'histoire, c'est juste du détail pour donner de la profondeur aux héroïnes.

Donc, voici la suite, durant laquelle l'intrigue se met lentement en place.

Vous aurez votre content d'hémoglobine et de suspens plus tard. Je vous le garantis.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre des review, votre avis m'intéresse.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project est à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Marisa stole the precious thing**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 12.8, Great Fairy Wars : Marisa Theme - Magus Night ( http :/www. youtube .com/ watch?v =WcXATKWTsSw )_

Reimu Hakurei se frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux, alors qu'elle jetait un œil distrait au calendrier. Déjà jeudi, la semaine passait vite, songeait-elle, en terminant de mettre les manches de son kimono.

La matinée avait fort mal commencé pour elle, puisque la miko avait prévu de se prélasser avant de sortir faire ses courses, mais un imprévu l'avait forcée à se lever de bonne heure. Finalement, elle se sentait obligée de tenter de résoudre la mystérieuse affaire qu'on lui avait exposée. Reimu décida d'aller explorer une piste au sujet du meurtre de Keine, allant interroger les yôkai de la forêt de la magie, située à proximité du village humain ou l'enseignante défunte donnait ses cours.

Cependant, la miko ne partait pas seule. Il faut dire que son réveil n'avait pas été des plus agréables et qu'elle était souvent accompagnée lors de ses sorties.

En effet, le matin même, alors que la prêtresse dormait du sommeil du juste, la porte de son temple s'ouvrit d'un coup. Dans l'entrebâillement illuminé par les rayons de l'astre solaire, elle distingua vaguement une silhouette. A mesure que les yeux de la miko s'adaptaient à l'intense éclat du soleil, elle identifia la blonde vêtue d'une robe noire et qui tenait un vieux balai à la main.

- Je suis rentrée ! avait alors hurlé Marisa à tue tête, comme si elle était chez elle.

La blonde considérait l'endroit ou ses amies vivait comme son véritable foyer, plus que sa propre demeure. Le fait qu'elle entre avec son habituelle indécence était devenu quelque chose d'habituel pour Reimu, comme un élément normal qui caractérisait la sorcière ordinaire, indissociable de sa personnalité enjouée et rieuse.

Cela n'empêcha pas Reimu de grogner, alors qu'elle était encore à moitié endormie et que les bandelettes qui entouraient sa poitrine pour la nuit commençaient à se défaire sous les gestes de la miko qui n'avait pas encore revêtu son habituel kimono rouge et blanc.

- Je croyais que cet endroit était ouvert toute la journée ? demanda Marisa avec une fausse naïveté, tout en rappelant la légendaire hospitalité du temple Hakurei.

- Oui, affirma Reimu dans un soupir, mais pour les gens ayant besoin de secours. Pas aux idiots ou aux profiteurs, dit-elle avec un ton acerbe.

Marisa haussa les sourcils, sans se préoccuper de l'insulte à peine voilée. Elle préféra se racler la gorge, tout en désignant la pièce voisine d'où l'on entendait clairement les ronflements ivres de Suika Ibuki.

- Cas spécifique, ajouta Reimu en faisant un geste de la main pour couper court à cette conversation.

Voilà donc comment Reimu Hakurei, la merveilleuse prêtresse protégeant les rêves, s'était retrouvée dans le village humain, à suivre tant bien que mal Marisa, qui s'amusait à fouiner partout, regardant tous les étalages avec avidité.

Comme d'habitude, les rues du village fourmillaient d'activités, en raison de la présence du marché qui poussait tout le monde à faire ses emplettes. Au moins, dans cette masse de personnes, on pouvait facilement espérer en trouver une qui saurait au moins quelque chose sur la mort de Keine.

Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce que Reimu se rende compte qu'elle avait perdu de vue sa coéquipière.

- Au secours ! cria un homme furieux qui déboulait de son stand avec encore un couteau à la main. Attrapez cette voleuse !

C'est bon, songea t-elle blasée, elle l'avait retrouvée.

Sans surprise, la voleuse en question prit de l'altitude, juchée sur son balai. D'une main, elle retenait son chapeau pointu, alors que de l'autre, elle mangeait une belle pomme rouge, bien juteuse.

Reimu soupira du caractère exaspérant, mais en même temps si attachant, de son amie kleptomane. Elle décida de poursuivre la sorcière dont le culot monstre n'avait d'égal que la volonté et le sérieux qu'elle n'affichait qu'en de rares occasions. Marisa continuait son vol, tout en terminant son repas, durement acquis selon elle.

Le vol, né d'une impulsion aussi soudaine qu'irraisonnée, avait du être planifié pendant au moins une vingtaine de secondes. Quant à l'exécution, elle avait du lui prendre, à tout casser, au moins cinq secondes, le temps d'enfourcher son balai et de voler le fruit.

Oui, pour Marisa, faire vingt secondes de planification et cinq secondes d'efforts, c'était un travail harassant et tout travail mérite salaire.

La blonde était tellement souriante, grisée par l'adrénaline et l'envahissant sentiment jouissif d'avoir commis un acte interdit, qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux deux adorables fées rouges qui s'approchèrent du balai par dessous.

- Demonic Control, Return Inanimate, chuchota une voix froide mais assurée.

Deux explosions ébranlèrent le ciel, attirant tous les regards, alors que la sorcière perdait le contrôle de son balai. Trop choquée par l'explosion qui l'avait prise en traître, Marisa avait sursauté et ne put redresser le manche à temps. Elle chuta de plusieurs mètres, avant d'être catapultée et de rouler dans les gravillons en gémissant.

Alors que le balai tombait au sol, suivi par le chapeau pointu, Marisa grimaça à cause de la douleur. Les brûlures consécutives à l'explosion, ainsi que les craquements dans ses os la faisaient souffrir. Elle chassa les petits morceaux de gravier incrustés dans sa chair, notamment au niveau de ses genoux ensanglantés, avant de se redresser péniblement pour s'asseoir. Son regard se tourna vers la forêt proche, pour tenter de voir son agresseur.

- Alice ? demanda bêtement Marisa en reconnaissant la robe bleue et la poupée volant aux cotés de la manipulatrice. Ca va ?

La marionnettiste affichait un visage inexpressif, si ce n'était par l'éclat de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux. Si elle venait d'utiliser et de sacrifier deux poupées explosives pour l'arrêter, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment être en colère.

- Tu sais, Alice-chan, dit la blonde avec un sourire charmeur, même si une grimace de douleur fut perceptible alors qu'elle rouvrait la plaie au niveau de son genou gauche, si tu veux me voir, il y a des moyens plus délicats, da-ze !

La blonde en robe bleue ne fut pas vraiment amusée par cette invitation charmeuse. Elle serrait les poings, ivre de fureur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un petit signe.

Shanghai et Hourai, les deux poupées fétiches d'Alice, sortirent leurs armes acérées. Marisa sut qu'elle avait vraiment fait quelque chose d'incorrect, puisque sinon Alice n'aurait jamais laissé ses deux marionnettes poser leurs lames près du cou et de la gorge de la blonde, qui déglutissait lentement.

Là, elle était mal. Mais malgré la menace de mort réelle que la yandere faisait planer, son esprit n'était pas assez vif. La sorcière ne posa qu'une question simple et suicidaire.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda t-elle en se retenant d'ajouter un « encore » en fin de phrase.

Alice lui colla une gifle, alors qu'elle s'abaissait jusqu'à se mettre au niveau de la célèbre voleuse.

- Ou est-il ? demanda t-elle froidement, en agrippant la longue natte tressée qui pendait lamentablement sur l'épaule de la sorcière.

- Ou est _quoi _? répliqua Marisa avec incompréhension.

Mauvaise réponse, ou du moins pas celle visiblement attendue, puisque Alice activa une autre Spell Card, convoquant un groupe de poupées rousses qui frappa la blonde désarmée dans le dos. Après que Marisa n'ait hurlé, attirant Reimu qui arriva finalement devant la marionnettiste, la froide fabricante de poupées reporta son attention sur sa victime à terre.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, dit-elle, envahie par une glaciale fureur. Ne fais pas l'innocente. Donc, je répète ma question. Ou est mon grimoire ?

Le grimoire d'Alice. Un ouvrage rare, empli de formules cabalistiques dont la signification échappe même à l'actuelle propriétaire qui passait beaucoup de temps à en percer les secrets enfouis. Un tel recueil d'expériences magiques était un atout incroyable, une tentation pour tout utilisateur de la magie et elle ne doutait pas une seconde que ce soit cette kleptomane qui volait, ou qui empruntait tout à vie selon le point de vue de l'intéressée, qui ne l'ait malencontreusement embarqué durant sa dernière visite.

- Je n'ai pas ton grimoire ! se défendit Marisa qui aurait bien voulu reculer devant l'air effrayant d'Alice, s'il n'y avait pas eu le couteau effilé de la poupée posé sur son cou.

- Menteuse ! gronda Alice en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes de la sorcière.

- Du calme, ordonna Reimu, qui ne tenait pas à devoir affronter une de ses amies. Libères là, tu vas trop loin.

Alice ricana, tout en obéissant. Comme si c'était elle qui allait trop loin, en dévalisant les honnêtes yôkai.

- Tu sais que j'interdis l'accès à ce livre en raison de sa dangerosité. Même moi, je ne l'ai exploré qu'en surface. Il contient des choses terribles qui, mal utilisées, pourraient être désastreuses. Je sais que tu me l'as volé, je l'avais encore hier soir, quand tu étais chez moi. Je le conservais toujours dans ma cachette et les serrures n'ont pas été forcées. Une seule personne était dans ma maison, avec un accès à toutes mes possessions. Toi.

- D'accord, d'accord ! avoua Marisa. C'est moi qui l'ai pris, mais j'avais une bonne raison !

- Laquelle ? fit Alice, glaciale. J'espères que tu ne l'as pas utilisé pour caler un meuble ou je ne sais quoi.

- Non, dit-elle penaude, j'avais besoin de la formule pour transformer les champignons. Mon mini Hakkero est à réparer et j'avais besoin de cette formule pour mieux maîtriser la magie.

- Et tu n'as pas eu le bon sens de venir me le demander ? Je passerais chez toi pour le récupérer, dit elle avec un regard ne souffrant aucune contestation.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Aya, qui volait à basse altitude, laissant le vent fouetter son visage et faire flotter sa courte jupe. Elle avait un lourd paquet de documents à la main, ainsi qu'une bourse à sa ceinture, tandis qu'elle distribuait son fameux journal.

- Edition spéciale ! criait-elle à qui voulait l'entendre. Yukari et sa servante photographiées nues dans leur onsen !

Immédiatement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et plusieurs personnes sortirent leurs yens sans tarder.

- Fais voir, demanda Marisa avec intérêt, alors qu'elle se relevait difficilement.

- D'abord tu payes, trancha Aya, après tu te rinces l'œil.

La blonde sortit une pièce du porte-monnaie qu'elle avait dans sa poche, avant d'être arrêtée par Reimu.

- Avec ton argent, coupa la miko en reprenant ce qui était à elle, alors que Marisa se grattait l'arrière du crâne en murmurant une vague excuse, ainsi que quelque chose sur ses habitudes.

Dès qu'elle fut en possession du quotidien, attirée par la couverture, un sifflet admiratif franchit les lèvres de la sorcière, alors qu'elle ouvrait le journal à l'article l'intéressant le plus.

- Aya, demanda t-elle à l'oreille de la tengu, je suppose que tu as les originaux en couleur. Tu demandes combien pour un agrandissement ?

La blonde reçut un coup de gohei sur la tête, donné par Reimu, ce qui la ramena rapidement à la réalité.

- J'pouvais toujours tenter, ronchonna t-elle pour se justifier.

- Nous avons d'autres choses plus urgentes que ton voyeurisme, coupa Reimu. Nous devons retrouver qui a tué Keine.

- As-tu des informations sur l'arme du crime ? demanda Alice, qui dissimulait son intérêt derrière son masque d'indifférence.

- L'arme utilisée est perforante, affirma Reimu, je m'en suis aperçu quand j'ai examiné le corps, lorsque je l'ai lavé avant de l'habiller. Au vu de la profondeur et de l'aspect pointu, je penche pour un kunai, ou un couteau particulièrement soigné, voire un poignard.

La sorcière blonde, resta pensive quelques instants.

- Un poignard, murmura t-elle, c'est l'arme de prédilection de la soubrette du Scarlet Devil Mansion.

- Très juste, approuva Alice. Mais il faudrait également trouver le mobile de ce meurtre. Un suspect sans motif, ça ne nous sert à rien. Je vais aller voir au Kourindou, afin de déterminer si quelqu'un aurait acheté une arme récemment.

Reimu, Alice et Marisa se séparèrent, fixant une nouvelle rencontre chez la magicienne ordinaire, afin de faire le point sur les informations qu'elles auraient éventuellement récupérées.

La journée allait être longue, pensèrent-elles, alors qu'elles ignoraient encore que la liste des cadavres s'allongerait très bientôt.


	5. Sleeping Terror awakening

Bonjour à tous.

Je réponds d'abord brièvement à Wansdich. En ce qui conerne les circonstances du meurtre, ce sera bien plus détaillé dans le chapitre suivant, lorsque nos héroïnes commenceront leur enquête en détail.

Au sujet de Yuyuko, je sais qu'elle peut encore interagir sur le plan terrestre, mais elle reste froide et sans vie, n'ayant plus la moindre chaleur et n'offrant qu'un contact glacé et insipide. Elle était certes fille de bonne famille, mais il y a une différence entre faire preuve de retenue en public et être un glaçon en privé. Elle s'autorise tout de même quelques émotions. La romance entre Yukari et Yuyuko est tout de même canonique, même si j'ai un peu extrapolé.

Quant à la réaction de Yukari, disons qu'il y a des choses qui laissent des marques plus que d'autres et qu'il y a des regrets dont elle ne peut se débarrasser, surtout s'ils se rappellent constamment à son esprit.

Enfin, il y a beaucoup de flou dans le canon autour des personnages, alors je m'en sert.

Dnc, je vous offre le nouveau chapitre de cette enquête, qui s'annonce décidément de plus en plus ardue.

Le chapitre est assez violent, alors pour les âmes sensibles, la lecture du début est déconseillée.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre soutien. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, ou de vos questions.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Sleeping Terror awakening.**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 9, Phantasmagoria of Flower View : Gensokyo, Past and Present - Flower Land (http./ www. youtube .com/ watch? v=lYm88kFlY24)_

Loin du village humain, au sud de Mayohiga, se trouvait un jardin magnifique mais isolé et qui était curieusement évité de tous les humains.

Ce mirifique lieu de vie, ou l'air chargé d'effluves embaumait à des kilomètres à la ronde, reste préservé de toute agression externe. Le jardin en lui même était difficilement visible, puisqu'il était situé dans une cuvette orientée plein sud et que presque personne ne venait jamais de cette direction mais il était aisément localisable grâce aux multiples senteurs des fleurs. Ceux qui étaient attirés par l'odeur prenaient bien soin de se couvrir les yeux à leur arrivée, à cause de l'éclat doré éblouissant qui émanait du jardin. Sur plusieurs hectares, on trouvait de magnifiques tournesols bien entretenus et qui s'épanouissaient sur cette terre fertile, entourés d'autres plantes et de fleurs qui s'épanouissaient dans cet espace semblant béni des cieux.

Au milieu de ces champs de fleurs, rebaptisés le Jardin du soleil, de nombreuses fées profitaient des bains de soleil, tout en prenant soigneusement garde à ne pas abîmer les fleurs.

Juste au centre des champs, accolée à la roseraie, on trouvait une modeste demeure de briques, ceinte d'un portail de fer forgé et gardé par une blonde armée d'une faux. C'était la résidence d'un terrible démon, qui s'était installée après la destruction de sa résidence de Mugenkan, située au milieu du Lac de Sang, à la frontière entre ce monde et celui des rêves. Lorsque Reimu avait scellé ce passage, ainsi que les deux terribles yôkai y vivant, elle avait accidentellement détruit le manoir, forçant la propriétaire à s'exiler.

La propriétaire s'était alors accaparée cette vallée et les rares personnes à contester cette prise de pouvoir ont mal vieilli, décourageant les autres à faire part de leurs récriminations.

A l'heure actuelle, les fées se léchaient les lèvres et tremblaient d'excitation en entendant les hurlements qui déchiraient l'air.

Elles étaient assemblées en cercle, observant la créature sadique qui leur donnait leur content de cruauté.

Une fée avait fait l'erreur de plier la tige d'un tournesol et immédiatement, la maîtresse du jardin avait ressenti la souffrance de la fleur au plus profond de son être. La fée en question était à terre, en train de gémir à cause de ses blessures. Au dessus d'elle, une yôkai vêtue d'une chemise rouge à carreaux, ainsi que d'une jupe de la même couleur, étudiait avec attention les yeux de la créature dont les ailes venaient d'être arrachées et qui avaient été jetées au loin, en un désordre ensanglanté.

Yûka Kazami, la maîtresse des fleurs, souriait. Elle jouissait de la terreur et de la souffrance de cette impertinente. La fée pleurait, alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, depuis que Yûka avait frappé le dos en dessous de la treizième vertèbre, sectionnant la moelle épinière et paralysant la créature qui suppliait pour que ses souffrances soient abrégées.

Yûka trembla de plaisir, au point qu'un sourire ignoble ne gagne son visage. Lentement, elle rejeta sa veste et sa jupe, laissant voir son corps couvert d'un ensemble à deux pièces d'une teinte écarlate. Elle s'approcha lentement et fit glisser sa chaussure rouge sous le corps supplicié, avant de retourner la fée sur le dos.

- Tu sais, dit-elle avec sadisme, tu as tué ce pauvre tournesol. Tu l'as brisé, le condamnant à une mort lente et douloureuse.

- Je suis désolée, gémit la fée. Pitié, suppliait-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Cette fleur va lentement mourir pendant des jours, mais je serais charitable, susurra Yûka. Ce soir, tu seras déjà morte. Vu que tu ne peux plus bouger, ça facilite les choses. Je t'explique ce qui va se passer, dit-elle sans parvenir à réprimer ce gloussement dans la voix. Je vais te forcer à t'exposer au soleil et à le regarder. Dans environ une heure, tu seras aveugle. Dans deux, ton corps aura commencé à brûler et à te faire souffrir. Dans trois, tu seras folle et dans quatre, la déshydratation t'aura sûrement tuée. Enfin, il se peut que tu résistes davantage. Le record est de six heures vingt-quatre.

Yûka claqua des doigts, afin que Elly apporte une chaise longue. Pendant ce temps, elle avait arraché les vêtements de la fée qui s'obstinait à fermer les yeux.

- Si tu fermes les yeux, ce sera plus long, mais moins douloureux au début. Et ça, tu vois, dit-elle en minaudant, ce n'est pas amusant.

Yûka sortit un fin scalpel et força la fée à regarder l'astre solaire, en lui coupant les paupières.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son ignoble ouvrage, Yûka vit qu'un filet de sang avait coulé sur la joue de sa victime et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser sa langue sur ce fil qui émettait une odeur métallique.

La créature sadique s'allongea dans le transat, profitant de son ombrelle qui créait une ombre rafraîchissante. D'un geste, elle consulta sa grande montre de poche d'un rose flashant, avant de la ranger et d'attraper la boisson tendue gracieusement par Elly.

Yûka resta allongée toute la journée, ne manquant pas la moindre seconde du spectacle, scrutant avec un désir malsain les moindres détails. Elle scrutait le cheminement des gouttelettes de sueur qui quittaient les pores de sa victime, tout en se gaussant des suppliques, qui se changèrent en murmures, puis en râles d'agonie.

Au bout de quelques heures, la plupart des fées avaient quitté la zone, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'observer longuement cette mort atroce. C'était trop lent et l'on s'ennuyait rapidement car les choses changeaient peu et surtout, on pouvait faire autre chose durant cette belle journée.

La malheureuse fée expira approximativement cinq heures après le début de son supplice.

Yûka se releva alors, contemplant le corps avec une fausse expression de pitié, avant de laisser un sourire ignoble fendre son visage. Claquant des doigts, elle fit signe à Elly pour qu'elle approche.

- Fais disparaître cette misérable larve de notre vue, ordonna t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Jettes le cadavre hors du jardin, ça intéressera sûrement un yôkai cannibale, et ne traînes pas en route, ajouta t-elle, alors que la gardienne tirait le cadavre à la chair brûlée et dont les yeux n'étaient plus que deux globes ensanglantés et liquéfiés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tout le monde s'était dispersé et que le soleil déclinant l'avait poussée à se rhabiller, Yûka grogna en consultant sa montre. Il était plus tard que prévu, mais la lente agonie accompagnée de ces sifflements réclamant désespérément à boire, valait la peine de sacrifier une partie de sa journée.

- Yûka Kazami ? chuchota alors une autre voix.

La sadique remit son ombrelle sur son épaule, avant de se retourner vers l'inconnu vêtu d'une longue et ample cape noire, dont la capuche masquait les traits de son visage. Un fin foulard de soie sombre masquait la bouche et le nez, ne laissant voir que les yeux de l'inconnu. Yûka eut du mal à les apercevoir, étant donné qu'ils étaient cachés dans la pénombre créée par la capuche.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, alors qui que vous soyez, revenez demain, dit la yôkai en tournant les talons et en ignorant superbement son interlocutrice.

- Nous devons parler, gronda l'autre et nous le ferons maintenant.

Yûka renifla de dédain, continuant à retourner chez elle, alors que l'inconnu grogna légèrement.

Alors que la sadique continuait sa route, imperturbable dans son arrogance, elle sentit une sourde douleur gagner son cœur, comme si elle venait d'être profondément blessée.

La mère des fleurs se retourna, pour découvrir l'innommable acte. L'inconnu avait lancé un danmaku circulaire, tranchant les têtes d'une cinquantaine de tournesols.

Une colère noire gagna Yûka, qui serra les poings au point de s'enfoncer les ongles dans la chair.

- Alors, dit la silhouette sombre, vas-tu m'écouter, maintenant ?

- T'écouter ? gronda Yûka. Je vais te buter ! Je vais te déchiqueter et je t'empalerais avec tes propres os !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ricana l'autre sous sa cape.

Yûka commença ce combat en lançant une de ses attaques basiques, pour ne pas abîmer ses champs de fleurs, mais également pour tester les réflexes de son ennemie.

- Spell Card, Flower Shooting !

Les projectiles floraux qu'elle envoyait étaient simples à éviter, ils partaient devant elle en formant un arc de cercle horizontal, laissant de vastes espaces pour attaquer.

- Tu me déçois, railla l'inconnu, j'en attendais bien plus de ta part. A mon tour maintenant. Spell Card, Evil Spirits : Xanadu of Straight and Curve !

Une large série de sphères rouges vola dans toutes les directions, accompagnées de rayons azurés qui balayaient l'espace de façon totalement anarchique, ce qui augmentait exponentiellement la difficulté. Yûka fut surprise, même si elle camoufla cette réaction sous son rictus habituel. Son ennemi sortait le grand jeu dès le début avec une attaque pénible, en particulier à cause des aiguilles bleues qui tourbillonnaient dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

- D'accord, grogna t-elle avec la mâchoire tremblante, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu vas l'avoir ta branlée !

- Vraiment ? rit l'autre. Nous verrons bien.

- Spell Card, répliqua Yûka, Phantasm : Beauty of the nature !

Une vague de fleurs tourbillonna, couvrant l'espace tout en émettant d'autres petites plantes qui envoyaient à leur tour des orbes jaunes dans toutes les directions. Les rotations multiples et anarchiques, ainsi que le motif central à six pétales parfaitement régulier, avait de quoi déstabiliser l'ennemi. Lorsque l'on se focalisait trop sur l'un des deux motifs du danmaku, l'autre avait tendance à prendre par surprise.

- Ridicule, contra l'agresseur en slalomant entre les tirs et en gérant la double difficulté. Ton point faible, c'est ta vitesse. Si je te touche une seule fois, tu ne pourras plus réagir car tu es bien trop lente. En d'autres termes, Yûka, si je te touches, je gagne.

La sadique adoratrice des fleurs commençait à s'inquiéter, à mesure que son esprit traitait ces railleries. Qui était cet inconnu qui en savait autant sur elle ? Les rares personnes qu'elle côtoyait ne l'avaient presque jamais vu utiliser de spellcards, et encore moins les plus complexes, alors qui aurait pu l'analyser si clairement ? Comment un inconnu pourrait-il avoir déduit cette vérité après seulement quelques minutes intenses, tout en ayant l'esprit concentré à éviter les coups ?

- Que me veux-tu et qui es-tu ? ordonna Yûka. J'aime savoir le nom de ceux que je vais détruire. Je veux savoir à qui appartient le corps qui se tordra à mes pieds en me suppliant de l'achever.

- Qui je suis ? Tu devrais le savoir, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées. Ce que je veux ? C'est toi, répondit l'inconnu vêtue de noir.

- Moi ? répondit Yûka avec un sourire sardonique. C'est flatteur, mais je vais devoir décliner. Maintenant, crèves. Lotus sign : Black Lotus !

La mystique fleur à cinq pétales brilla dans le ciel dont la luminosité déclinait, alors que cinq flux d'orbes blancs étaient projetés et que des effluves d'opium emplissaient l'air pour brouiller les sens de l'ennemi de Yûka.

L'inconnu esquivait avec agilité, passant entre les rideaux de balles, se rapprochant dangereusement de la yôkai. Une volée de projectiles verts quitta les mains de l'agresseur, se dirigeant vers la yôkai qui commençait à transpirer. Un projectile, plus traître que les autres, la toucha même au bras, brûlant sa manche

Heureusement pour Yûka, la brûlure était restée superficielle et le soleil était encore suffisant pour lui permettre de se régénérer. Les cheveux verts de la fanatique aux tournesols captaient la lumière, utilisant la photosynthèse pour soigner la légère blessure.

- Tu ne peux rien me faire, clama la yôkai sadique, je suis dans mon domaine !

- Evil Spirits : Bewitching Butterfly Living in the Zen Temple, clama calmement l'agresseur, en envoyant une rafale de sphères de tailles variées, tournoyantes autour d'une immense swastika composée de lasers sanglants.

L'immense réseau d'attaques était dévastateur. Les tournesols volaient en éclats, agonisant à chaque fois qu'un projectile les touchait, blessant chaque fois plus profondément Yûka dans son âme.

- Elly, aide-moi ! cria Yûka qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Elle ne viendra pas, ajouta l'inconnu. Elle n'est pas en état de venir, précisa t-il en songeant au cadavre cloué au sol par sa propre faux, plantée en travers de la tête.

- Tu as tué Elly, comprit la sadique qui grinçait des dents. Va pourrir dans le Jigokû !

Un simple rire accueillit cette déclaration, irritant encore davantage Yûka. Celle-ci annula alors toutes ses attaques en s'éloignant de son ennemie. Elle inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir son ombrelle.

- Voici ma plus puissante attaque. Tu vas avoir l'honneur de mourir avec mon coup ultime. Last spell : Twin Spell, Dual Spark !

Yûka brilla, avant de scinder son être en deux. L'un des deux corps était toujours le même, vêtu de son assortiment à carreaux, mais l'autre aspect révélé par la yôkai était semblable à celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était encore à moitié dans le monde des rêves. Cette réflection de Yûka était vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit rose, tandis que ses cheveux verts ondulaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Les deux versions de la yôkai pointèrent leurs ombrelles vers l'inconnu en noir et générèrent deux monstrueux faisceaux d'énergie. Le tout était accompagné d'une ribambelle de projectiles effilés, de rayons secondaires et d'ondes de choc extrêmement véloces.

Les attaques secondaires étaient faites pour blesser, mais les deux lasers suffisaient largement pour annihiler tout être vivant.

D'ailleurs, l'inconnu n'avait pas esquivé et était restée immobile, comme si elle attendait de contempler sa mort en face.

Lorsque Yûka eut terminé son attaque dévastatrice, la moitié du champ de fleurs avait été transformé en un cratère fumant, exhalant une odeur de cendre et de roche fondue. La dernière attaque de la maîtresse des fleurs avait laissé un paysage dévasté et stérile.

La yôkai s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche, avant de s'autoriser un sourire satisfait. Malgré la puissance de son ennemi, elle avait encore triomphé. Ce serait une leçon claire, qui enseignera à tous ceux qui seront témoins de cette dévastation que personne ne l'attaque sans en prendre le risque. Sans risquer de souffrir et de connaître une mort certaine, voire souvent atroce.

- Bien joué, félicita alors la voix narquoise dans son dos, faisant naître des frissons chez la yôkai.

Yûka se retourna, manquant de s'étouffer de stupeur, mais elle ne put éviter la lame effilée qui se planta dans sa poitrine.

La yôkai écarquilla les yeux. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas déjà finir comme ça. Elle était l'effroyable Yûka Kazami, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas d'une façon aussi primaire, aussi ... ordinaire.

- Tu voulais savoir qui j'étais, rit l'inconnu en tournant l'arme dans la plaie ensanglantée. Surtout, tu voulais savoir ce que je te voulais. Alors, écoutes moi. Prêtes attention aux derniers mots que tu entendras dans ta vie.

Lorsque l'inconnu chuchota aux oreilles de Yûka, les yeux écarlates de la sadique s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Elle voulut hurler, crier ce qu'elle savait, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

Yûka Kazami s'effondra alors en arrière, tombant dans la poussière. Son visage désormais figé dans la mort était empreint d'une terreur qu'elle n'avait jamais pu chasser de ses cauchemars.


	6. The eyes of the tengu

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs !

Je vous offre un nouveau chapitre, paru en avance.

Je me suis amusé à l'écrire, en plus, il est plus long que d'habitude.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Alors, quelques review seraient appréciées.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : The eyes of the tengu**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 10, Mountain of Faith : The Gensokyo the Gods Loved ( www .youtube watch ?v=wbjbNGgL8p8)_

Pour des raisons de proximité, c'est dans la résidence de Marisa que les enquêtrices s'étaient réunies pour faire le point sur les résultats de leurs recherches.

Alice était arrivée la première, traversant rapidement la forêt de la Magie, avant d'atteindre cette lugubre demeure mal entretenue dont les murs couverts de lierre auraient bien besoin d'un bon coup de peinture.

La marionnettiste ouvrit la porte grâce à un double des clés qu'elle gardait toujours en sa possession. Dès qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, traversant le hall rempli d'habits mal rangés, elle eut l'impression de se trouver sur un champ de bataille. Le salon était dans un désordre sans nom. Des objets de toutes sortes traînaient un peu partout, occupant le moindre espace possible, sans aucun rangement. Tout semblait trié sans la moindre logique, alors qu'une pile de vieux papiers tanguait dangereusement dans un coin. La marionnettiste commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir mal à l'aise, à la limite de la crise d'angoisse. Elle qui était une maniaque de la propreté, allait devoir rester au milieu de ce désordre le temps que l'enquête suive son cours.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle trouva un peu de place sur le sofa pour s'asseoir. Elle préféra rester ici, sans bouger, préférant ne pas voir les autres pièces qui devaient sans nul doute être dans le même état.

Malgré le fait qu'elle regardait fixement le mur devant elle, afin de minimiser les contats oculaires avec ce désordre qui lui soulevait l'estomac, Alice fut cependant attiré par un objet casé dans un coin. L'objet en question avait probablement été rangé en vitesse, disons même jeté pour le dissimuler lors de la visite d'un importun.

- Ah, mais c'est à moi, ça, déclara la blonde aux cheveux courts. Ca, c'est à Patchouli, dit-elle en voyant un vieux livre servant actuellement à caler une pile d'autres planches couvertes d'inscriptions pour améliorer les techniques de la magicienne ordinaire.

Alice fit l'erreur de vouloir prendre l'objet caché derrière une vieille écharpe, posée en vrac sur le dossier d'une chaise depuis l'hiver dernier. En secouant la pile de trucs non identifiés et en équilibre précaire, tout s'effondra et la blonde éternua à cause des mois de poussière accumulés dans les recoins sombres de la maison.

Quelques minutes après, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, Marisa et Reimu franchirent la porte d'entrée.

- Salut Alice-chan, nous avons des informations, dit la sorcière en jetant négligemment son chapeau sur la table.

Reimu s'installa sur la table qui était encore couverte de miettes, sous le regard gêné de la magicienne blonde.

- Attends, je vais ranger pour faire de la place, déclara Marisa en soulevant les lourdes piles de paperasse pour les poser contre le mur.

- Personnellement, persifla Alice, j'appelle pas ça ranger. Juste déplacer le bordel, termina t-elle, alors que Reimu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver intérieurement, sans avoir le manque de tact évident d'Alice.

Marisa grogna et se dirigea vers la table, avant de glisser sur une vieille épée qui traînait depuis longtemps, oubliée sous des factures impayées.

- C'est bon, j'ai rien, da-ze ! s'exclama t-elle en se tenant à la chaise la plus proche pour se redresser. Il faudra que je fasse un peu de ménage, dit-elle pour elle même, alors que la prêtresse Hakurei haussait un sourcil à cette déclaration.

- Bien, dit Alice, nous ne sommes pas la pour parler du rangement de ta maison, même si ce bazar aurait besoin d'un bon coup de balai, mais du crime commis il y a peu. Je suis allé enquêter chez Rinnosuke, il m'a fourni une information capitale. Il n'a rien vendu comme arme blanche depuis plusieurs mois.

Une goutte de sueur glissa sur le front des deux autres femmes. Une information capitale, vraiment ?

- Quel intérêt ? demanda Reimu, sceptique quant à l'utilité de cette information.

- L'arme du crime est originaire de Gensokyo. L'assassin est un utilisateur expérimenté qui a possédé ce type d'armes depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, demanda t-elle en s'adressant à Reimu, qu'a donc donné ta visite chez la vampire ?

- Sakuya n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Elle peut être écartée de la liste des suspects. Elle était au Manoir à l'heure du crime, elle n'en est pas sortie de la journée. Il y a des centaines de témoins.

- Pas de conclusions hâtives, coupa Alice. Tes témoins obéissent tous à Remilia Scarlet. N'oublies pas que Sakuya peut aussi peut manipuler le temps et exécuter aisément les basses œuvres de sa maîtresse. Si Remilia lui demandait de tuer, sa soubrette le ferait sans hésiter. Après, la vampire forgerait un alibi en acier pour sa servante. Cette vampire peut être convaincante lorsqu'elle le désire et je doute que les fées vivant dans le manoir soient insensibles à la menace d'un coup de canines en plein dans le cou.

- Moi, j'ai une autre information, beaucoup plus grave, coupa Marisa. Le Bunbunmaru Newspaper ne paraîtra plus avant un bon moment.

Si Reimu gloussa légèrement, Alice ricana de façon clairement méprisante.

- Ce torchon ? fit-elle avec dédain. C'est pas une grande perte. Ils mettent la clé sous la porte, car ils ne vendent plus ? Ils n'ont plus de commérages à publier ?

- Pas vraiment, répliqua Marisa. Quelqu'un à détruit le bâtiment de la rédaction et s'est chargé de régler définitivement le compte des tengus y travaillant.

A ce moment précis, les deux autres n'avaient plus du tout envie de rire. Il ne fallait pas avoir froid aux yeux pour s'attaquer aux tengus, surtout lorsque la nuit n'était pas encore tombée.

- Y a t-il des survivants ? demanda Reimu.

- Aya Shameimaru n'était pas parmi les victimes, ajouta Marisa. Elle était de sortie, selon ma source. Celle dont nous avons déjà discuté, précisa t-elle.

- Je pense savoir qui a attaqué, dit la miko avec un ton sec.

Reimu sa leva et fouilla rapidement parmi les papiers en vrac qui servaient de nappe à la nappe grisâtre qui recouvrait la table, avant de tomber sur l'exemplaire du jour. Elle montra la couverture du Bunbunmaru Newspaper aux deux autres, avant de l'ouvrir à la première page, celle ou Ran Yakumo faisait glisser sa langue entre les jambes de Yukari-sama.

- Tu penses vraiment que Yukari s'abaisserait à faire ça ? demanda Alice. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'en a pas le pouvoir, mais agir en personne et de façon aussi sauvage, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Elle est suspecte, soupira Reimu. Je ne peux pas l'écarter, le mobile est suffisant pour commettre ce genre d'acte. Mais j'ai l'impression que résoudre ces deux incidents seront plus compliqués que d'habitude.

- Je souhaiterais résumer les choses, déclara Marisa en attrapant une feuille de papier pliée dans un coin de la pièce, chassant l'insecte qui s'était installé dessous. Keine a été abattue d'un coup perforant, asséné par une arme tranchante, le mardi matin. Peux tu nous en dire plus ?

Reimu réfléchit, se rappelant de tout ce qui s'était déroulé ce matin là.

- Keine a été retrouvée dans sa salle de classe, par un parent d'élève inquiet de ne pas la voir à l'entrée de l'école. Je n'ai rien noté d'inhabituel, il semble qu'elle se soit comportée comme d'habitude, suivant son rituel bien ordonné. Elle entre par la porte arrière, avant de se préparer un thé qu'elle emmène dans sa salle de cours. Ensuite, elle dépose tout son matériel, avant d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour aérer. Après, elle prépare son matériel et remplit les encriers, ce qui lui laisse juste le temps de terminer sa boisson avant d'aller accueillir les enfants.

Marisa nota tout, pensant que Keine n'avait pas agi de façon suspicieuse. Elle avait agi de façon normale, comme d'habitude, signe qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à être abattue par derrière. Elle n'avait aucunement pensé pouvoir mourir ce jour là, elle n'avait même pas du comprendre ce qui s'était passé, sa mort ayant été immédiate.

- Continuons, poursuivit la magicienne, tu as enterré le corps le soir même. Tu as fait ça très vite, siffla t-elle en se regardant les ongles, tu n'as même pas attendu les quarante-neuf jours de veillée pour le repos de son âme, ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Reimu écarta la question qui semblait remettre en cause son habilité à faire respecter les traditions. Un hakutaku doit être incinéré et enterré rapidement, pour que son savoir et ses bienfaits regagnent la terre et qu'ils puissent profiter aux autres êtres vivants.

- Peut être, admit Marisa du bout des lèvres. Ensuite, passons au mercredi. Mokou t'a demandé de retrouver l'assassin dans la matinée et durant la journée, Aya nous a démontré son talent pour le journalisme. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes jeudi et nous pouvons noter deux choses. Le matin, le Bunbunmaru publie sur Yukari et le soir, ce même journal est victime d'une attaque.

- Dès demain, je vais aller voir Yukari, déclara Reimu. Marisa, tu cherches des informations au village tengu et toi Alice, tu devrais essayer de retrouver Aya. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

La nuit était cependant tombée et c'était inutile de sortir pour prendre de plus grands risques à cause de tous les yôkai en chasse. Marisa prépara alors la chambre d'amis pour Reimu, une pièce miraculeusement propre et entretenue, avant d'inviter sa marionnettiste à partager le lit douillet de la sorcière.

Alice rougit comme une groupie, mais elle accepta finalement de dormir aux cotés de la blonde. Jamais elle n'eut le sentiment d'être aussi ridicule à être gênée et à se comporter comme une lycéenne.

- Si tu veux, ajouta Marisa en voyant l'air gêné d'Alice, je peux te laisser plus d'intimité. Je resterais sur le sofa.

- Ne prends pas cette peine, souffla l'autre blonde qui avait retiré sa robe bleue. Si je peux te supporter la journée, j'imagine que pourrais te supporter la nuit.

Marisa n'avait rien dit, se contentant de se vautrer dans le lit et de tirer l'oreiller vers elle. Elle sombra rapidement dans le monde des rêves, souriant béatement, sans imaginer le dilemme qui taraudait son amie.

Alice craignait vraiment d'être amoureuse de Marisa. La sorcière était une humaine, tandis que la marionnettiste était une yôkai. Alice savait que, même si elles restaient ensemble, unies jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, elle serait celle qui finirait par souffrir. Les humains sont si fragiles, leur vie est tellement éphémère en comparaison de celle des démons et des autres êtres surnaturels peuplant Gensokyo.

Un soupir déprimant franchit les lèvres de la yôkai, qui avait abandonné son insensibilité légendaire, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait être vue. Lorsque Marisa tira toute la couverture, avec un culot incroyable mâtiné d'une bonne dose de sans-gêne si propre à elle, Alice soupira de façon plus joyeuse. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rouler des yeux en ronchonnant sur l'absence totale de manières dont l'hébergeuse savait faire part.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le disque solaire venait à peine de dépasser l'horizon, Alice partit la première. Sa mission était essentielle, trouver la personne pouvant lui donner des informations essentielles et ce, avant que l'ennemi ne lui mette la main dessus.

- Maintenant, pensa Alice avec inquiétude, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que je retrouverais Aya en premier.

D'un geste, elle réajusta son serre-tête rouge, avant de sortir de la maison, suivie par ses fidèles poupées.

De son coté, Marisa partit pour la montagne yôkai, afin d'examiner de près les lieux du crime. Juste avant de partir, elle saisit rapidement un bento soigneusement étiqueté qui attendait dans le réfrigérateur.

Juchée sur son balai, la sorcière admira l'immense montagne qui se découpait aisément au centre du paysage de Gensokyo. Les cascades tombaient en grondant, avant d'être canalisées en de charmants ruisseaux qui traversaient les différents villages. Chaque rivière était finalement libérée, suivant un lit sinueux avant de se diriger vers la falaise abrupte qui séparait chacun des plateaux d'un même versant. L'ensemble des cours d'au s'écrasaient finalement dans le piémont, pour s'écouler paisiblement vers le vaste lac brumeux.

Marisa contempla l'étagement végétal et animal, identifiant clairement les sociétés présentes sur les différents niveaux de la formation rocheuse qui marquait le centre de Gensokyo.

Elle se dirigea vers le pied de la montagne, là ou les chutes d'eau s'écrasaient avant d'être déviées en plusieurs bras qui passaient dans tout le village, chaque maison faisant face à un des bras artificiels du fleuve, tandis que les kappas s'ébrouaient gaiement dans le lac de retenue qui canalisait les rivières servant de rues, avant d'êtres réunies et laissées libre de couler vers l'aval.

La blonde fit un arrêt chez une de ses amies kappa, une jeune fille aux cheveux vert d'eau et qui était spécialisée dans la mécanique.

La sorcière frappa à la porte et attendit que la voix candide de Nitori lui permette d'entrer dans son atelier. La kappa obsédée de technologie et de bricolage avait dévolu une partie de sa maison à ses activités, donnant à son domicile un air bohème que Marisa appréciait.

Marisa était toujours aussi curieuse, essayant de déterminer à quoi bien pouvait servir tous les objets, les monceaux de métal qu'on trouvait dispersés dans la pièce. Elle pouvait même distinguer ce qui ressemblait à la tourelle d'un char d'assaut, voire même la main démontée d'un robot de combat géant.

- Bonjour, chuchota la kappa avec timidité, reposant son tournevis sur l'établi. Tu es venue au bon moment, j'ai terminé.

Nitori essuya ses mains pleines de graisse avec un torchon sentant l'acétone et qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, avant de fouiller dans l'une des nombreuses poches externes de sa robe azurée.

- Voilà, je l'ai réparé, dit-elle en sortant un étrange objet de bois octogonal, orné de trigrammes et pouvant tenir dans une main.

Marisa examina le mini-Hakkero, son arme de prédilection lui permettant de focaliser sa puissance magique, avant de sourire et de ranger l'objet dans sa poche.

- Tu as ce que je ... euh, tenta malaisément Nitori, ce que je voulais ... que je t'avais demandé ...

- Bien sûr ! déclara Marisa en sortant le bento, qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

Lorsque Nitori ouvrit le paquet, qui contenait plusieurs concombres de belle taille, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de gratitude et de gourmandise.

- Au fait, demanda Marisa avec un ton badin, aurais-tu vu quelque chose au sujet de l'incident du Bunbunmaru Newspaper ?

- Tu veux parler de l'incendie ? Je n'ai rien vu, j'ai passé la journée à démonter ce camouflage optique. Tu devrais aller voir les tengus, ils sont plus au fait que nous.

Marisa acquiesça, avant de se diriger vers la porte, manquant de trébucher sur une barre métallique.

- Marisa, demanda la kappa, pourrais tu en rapporter ?

La blonde sourit avant de s'envoler vers l'étage supérieure de la montagne. Pas trop non plus, elle ne tenait pas à voir ces deux emmerdeuses du temple Moriya. Entre Sanae, la prêtresse superficielle et irréfléchie, avec parfois un égoïsme monstrueux et Kanako, sa déesse arrogante et qui avait failli faire brûler Gensokyo en donnant le pouvoir de la fusion nucléaire à Utsuho, Marisa avait eu son compte avec ces deux là.

La magicienne se rendit chez les tengus, identifiant clairement les ruines de la rédaction du journal. Les grandes demeures des tengus étaient soigneusement délimitées, reliées entre elles par de nombreux ponts qui chevauchaient des crevasses abruptes. Le seul bâtiment intéressant Marisa était clairement détectable. La rédaction avait été incendiée jusqu'aux fondations, seules quelques poutres de grande taille dépassaient des débris et des cendres éparses.

Plusieurs tengus observaient la scène avec curiosité, sans oser s'approcher des ruines. Chacun des badauds y allait de son commentaire, incitant Marisa à tendre l'oreille. Les rumeurs ont toujours un fondement et elle approuvait l'adage disant qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu.

La blonde secoua la tête, tentant de ne plus prêter attention à ce jeu de mot scabreux, alors qu'elle se concentrait sur les racontars.

- Il parait que ce serait un _gaijin_ qui aurait fait ça, assura Momiji Inubashiri, qui contemplait le spectacle avec tristesse.

- Vraiment ? demanda la magicienne au regard inquisiteur, qui s'immisçait dans la conversation.

- Oui, répondit la louve, s'attirant quelques regard désapprobateurs, car discuter avec des étrangers était toujours mal vu, ici.

- Tu parles d'une gardienne, persifla Hatate, dont les oreilles indiscrètes n'étaient jamais loin. Il paraît ! ricana t-elle. Tu n'as rien vu, rien foutu ! Tu n'as que des rumeurs.

La louve perdit rapidement patience et dégaina son sabre, ainsi que son bouclier rond orné d'une feuille d'érable.

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda t-elle, glaciale, alors que son regard ardent s'harmonisait avec les flammes rouges dessinées sur sa jupe noire. Dois-je te rappeler que des rumeurs, il y en a plein dans ce que tu as la prétention d'appeler un journal ?

- Je disais que tu manquais de clairvoyance, cracha la tengu brune enragée, qui s'envola vers l'arbre le plus proche.

- Répètes ça, gronda la louve qui patrouillait avec diligence et qui ne prenait ses ordres que du Grand Tengu. Je te rappelles que je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

Hatate se posa calmement sur l'arbre le plus proche, laissant ses geta claquer contre le bois du bouleau.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, en sortant son téléphone portable à carreaux jaune et noirs, tu manques de vitesse pour tes interventions. La preuve, c'est que tu n'as pas vu le criminel, alors qu'il s'est infiltré en plein jour. Seul Aya l'a vu.

- Attends, coupa Marisa, comment sais-tu ça ?

- Elle m'en a touché un mot avant de se cacher précipitamment. Elle a vu quelqu'un d'étrange durant la journée, qu'elle a vite décrit comme un inconnu vêtu d'une longue cape noire. Aya pensait qu'elle risquait quelque chose et elle s'est terrée dans sa cachette le soir même, avant l'attaque sur le journal. Il semblerait que son intuition était bonne.

Marisa frissonna. Malgré les railleries, Momiji faisait son travail très consciencieusement. Si quelqu'un avait évité les patrouilles en plein jour, c'est qu'il devait se rendre invisible.

- Ou alors, murmura la blonde pour elle même, elle a traversé la frontière. Yukari, c'est bien possible. Mais quelque chose cloche. Le feu, ce n'est pas son style, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi.

- Oh ! Marisa ! appela Hatate pour la troisième fois, sortant la blonde de son état pensif. Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? Aya m'a donné quelque chose, mais je pense que tu en auras besoin, si tu cherches à résoudre cette affaire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle, avide de savoir.

- Une carte électronique, dit Hatate. Tu veux voir la scène ? interrogea t-elle, en sortant son téléphone qui conservait l'enregistrement de la vidéo.

Marisa accepta précipitamment et suivit la scène filmée. Même avec la qualité moyenne, on distinguait clairement les lieux.

Le bâtiment était calme, jusqu'a ce qu'un rayon blanc ne parte de l'intérieur du bâtiment, arrachant le toit et faisant s'écrouler la structure sur elle même. Ensuite, une boule de feu ravageait les ruines, alors que quelques tengus rescapés tentaient de s'échapper des débris.

- Reviens en arrière et ralentis, demanda la sorcière, alors que Hatate rembobinait.

Les images défilèrent plus lentement, révélant qu'une silhouette sombre s'était envolée du bâtiment juste avant l'explosion de la sphère de flammes.

- Tu peux agrandir cette forme ?

- Oui, mais vu la qualité, tu n'en tireras pas grand chose.

Marisa fut déçue du tas de pixels qu'on obtenait en zoomant. Ce qu'il faudrait, ce serait améliorer la qualité de l'image.

- Je t'emprunte ton téléphone un instant, dit effrontément la blonde en prenant l'objet. Juste le temps que Nitori m'obtiennes l'image, précisa t-elle en voyant la veine qui battait sur la tempe de la journaliste.

- Marisa, protesta Hatate, j'en ai besoin ...

- Merci ! cria la blonde avec un grand sourire, tout en enfourchant son balai et en fuyant vers le village de la kappa aux cheveux turquoise, laissant la reporter pantoise.

- Et il s'appelle reviens ! cria t-elle après quelques secondes de blocage.


	7. A nameless fear

Salut à tous !

Oui, je suis prolixe en ce moment, mais étant donné que j'ai un peu d'avance dans le déroulement et l'écriture de l'histoire, je peux me permettre de vous livrer un chapitre en avance.

Je remercie au passage Brownie pour sa review. J'y réponds en disant que si tu trouves cette histoire obscure, il te faudra attendre. Il y a des indices partout, mais il faut savoir les saisir.

Pour tous les lecteurs, sachez que je prends plaisir à vous voir pateauger à chercher et à tenter de comprendre.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, ou à me faire part de vos théories.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : A nameless fear**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 7, Perfect Cherry Blossom : Yuyuko's Theme, Border of life ( www. youtube watch ?v=Zis2TtxdFjQ)_

Alors que Marisa et Alice enquêtaient soigneusement de leur côté, Reimu était déterminée à découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Elle n'avait pas souhaité se joindre aux autres, il y avait une chose qu'elle voulait faire seule. Elle désirait s'en occuper elle même, puisqu'elle considérait que c'était une affaire personnelle.

La miko du sanctuaire Hakurei partit rapidement pour Mayohiga, voulant savoir si son amie Yukari était impliquée dans cet incident. Durant tout son chemin, elle ne cessa d'adresser des prières silencieuses pour que son amie ne soit pas impliquée dans cette odieuse affaire.

Cependant, la gravité de la situation était telle, que la prêtresse ne se soucierait pas du fait que Yukari soit fatiguée. Elle espérait juste que Ran ne lui demanderait pas de revenir plus tard, sinon elle serait forcée de lever cette fainéante.

Elle n'hésiterait pas à braver le courroux de Yukari, que ce soit pour l'innocenter ou la confondre.

Alors que la journée de ce vendredi arrivait à son terme, la prêtresse arriva au pied de la résidence du clan Yakumo. L'imposante demeure aux soubassements de pierre semblait écrasante, malgré la délicatesse du mobilier à l'intérieur. Quoi qu'il en soit, la maison était aussi silencieuse que d'habitude.

Reimu se plaça devant la porte de bois, prenant un air digne et solennel pour se donner une contenance, avant de frapper avec le lourd heurtoir de fer ouvragé.

Après quelques instants d'attente, durant lesquels aucun bruit de pas ne se fit entendre, Reimu toqua de nouveau.

Agacée de devoir attendre aussi longtemps, la prêtresse mit sa main sur le panneau coulissant et fit un geste machinal, tout en soufflant.

A sa grande surprise, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sous ses doigts. Le grand panneau de lourd bambou était resté ouvert depuis le début.

Reimu se massa les tempes. Elle était restée à attendre comme une idiote qu'on vienne lui ouvrir une porte déjà ouverte. C'était tout de même étrange étant donné la tendance des résidents à craindre l'intrusion dans leur vie privée et cette incongruité incitait Reimu à rester sur ses gardes. Cette porte laissée ouverte était étonnante, comme si Ran s'était montrée négligente, ce qui était tout de même deux termes antinomiques. Une autre hypothèse était que la miko était attendue.

L'adolescente au kimono rouge et blanc avança avec prudence. A l'intérieur, tout était normal, voire même silencieux. Aucune trace de lutte, aucun meuble abîmé ou déplacé, ni même de porcelaine brisée.

La prêtresse s'aventura dans le vaste complexe de pièces, lorsqu'elle tomba sur le salon. Ran était assise sur un futon, serrant Chen contre elle.

Les deux shikigami étaient abattues, même si Ran parvenait encore à trouver la force de réconforter le chaton en larmes qui se blottissait contre la renarde.

- Reimu, salua Ran sans bouger de sa chaise, je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer.

La prêtresse, auparavant agacée de ne pas avoir été convenablement accueillie, se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'air de ne pas être à sa place, comme si quelque chose manquait.

- Je suppose que tu as reçu ma lettre, dit faiblement Ran, il était temps. Ca fait depuis hier soir que nous t'attendons.

Reimu la détrompa. Elle n'avait pas été à son temple depuis plusieurs jours, fait absolument inqualifiable qui la fit frissonner à cause de sa négligence envers ses devoirs. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas reçu la moindre missive. C'était par pur hasard qu'elle était là.

- Que se passe t-il, ici ? Je dois voir Yukari, c'est urgent.

Chen pleura de nouveau, alors que Ran la délogea de ses genoux à contrecœur, pour accompagner Reimu vers la chambre du yôkai des frontières.

Lorsque la porte vers la vaste pièce qui semblait avoir été nettoyée récemment s'ouvrit, la miko ne nota rien de particulier. Yukari était toujours enfouie dans son futon, laissant ses cheveux d'or dépasser de la couverture.

- Allez, réveilles toi, ordonna Reimu en secouant délicatement la blonde dont le visage serein ne laissait pas paraître la moindre expression de douleur. Je dois te parler, répéta t-elle. Bouges toi, grogna la dernière Hakurei en retirant la couverture, tu ...

La prêtresse recula soudainement et poussa un cri de stupeur, teinté d'horreur.

Immobile, comme frappée par la foudre, elle s'approcha de la yôkai pour la toucher, comme si elle voulait donner une réalité à cette vision d'horreur.

La robe de Yukari, généralement blanche avec une légère nuance violacée était désormais souillée par une large tâche irrégulière d'un rouge sombre. Le sang séché formait une large tâche au-dessus de son sein gauche, avant de s'écouler en une traînée glissant dans la vallée formée par son imposante poitrine, pour finir par couler en plusieurs bras qui serpentait sur ses côtes, avant de se répandre sur les draps.

Reimu resta figée devant ce spectacle qui lui semblait inconcevable. Elle tituba légèrement, les yeux toujours écarquillés, avant de s'agripper au placard le plus proche et de serrer les doigts sur le meuble pour assurer sa prise.

Nauséeuse, elle resta incrédule et les yeux dans le vague. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas vomir, alors que ses jambes tremblantes semblaient se liquéfier.

Lentement, elle glissa contre le mur, tel un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Malgré la cruauté de la réalité qui la percutait de plein fouet, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Yukari Yakumo était morte.

La violence du choc psychologique fut telle, que Reimu se sentit déconnectée de son corps, hagarde, alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux brûler.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait aussi mal ? se demanda la miko. Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient si proches que ça, pensa t-elle en se mentant obstinément à elle même. C'était un mensonge effronté, elle le savait. Yukari était une bone amie, une personne avec qui elle ne rechignait pas à passer du temps. C'était aussi une confidente, qui se montrait de bon conseil.

Bon, ce n'était pas non plus sa meilleure amie qui lui proposait toujours des coups fumeux, mais c'était une amie.

Et la perdre, ça faisait mal.

Reimu resta avachie ainsi, catatonique, pendant près d'une demi-heure. Incapable de dire un seul mot, elle cherchait encore à trouver la volonté de se relever.

Lentement, Reimu essuya ses larmes et regarda le corps. La seule trace de coup était située au niveau du cœur. L'impact avait été précis et la mort immédiate.

- Ran, demanda Reimu d'une voix tremblante, quand l'as tu retrouvée ainsi ? Quelqu'un d'autre est-il entré ici ?

- Ca fait depuis hier, expliqua la renarde aux yeux irrités. Je l'ai retrouvée comme ça à midi. Je l'ai laissée seule le matin, il devait être neuf heures environ et je ne l'ai pas revue jusqu'à midi, pour lui apporter son déjeuner. Personne d'autre que moi n'est entré dans sa chambre, d'ailleurs, nous n'avons reçu personne hier. Si quelqu'un est venu, il l'a fait sans que je ne le sache, dit-elle en montrant la fenêtre toujours ouverte dont les rideaux flottaient, agités par le léger vent.

Donc, Yukari avait été tuée entre neuf heures et midi, jeudi dernier, consigna Reimu. Apparemment, songea t-elle en regardant le corps dont les yeux blancs encore ouverts fixaient le plafond avec une rigidité cadavérique, le coup avait été porté tandis que Yukari ne dormait pas. Mais cette théorie terrifiait Reimu, puisque elle voulait dire que la yôkai était consciente qu'elle allait mourir et que sa fin approchait, se tenant devant elle. Surtout, ce qui gênait Reimu était l'idée que la victime ne s'y opposait pas, car il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, aucune tentative faite pour se débattre. Comme elle n'avait aucune arme à la main, cela signifiait qu'elle s'était suicidée en faisant appel à une personne pour l'assister.

- Ran, appela la miko en regardant la femme immobile qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Yukari était-elle différente ces derniers jours ? demanda l'investigatrice en se relevant.

- Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, elle semblait beaucoup plus mélancolique que d'ordinaire. Elle semblait fatiguée, ou plutôt usée, dirais-je. Au début, je ne me suis pas trop inquiétée, ça lui arrivait de temps à autre, mais il y a deux jours, je l'ai réveillée brutalement après qu'elle ait refusé de se lever pendant plus d'une semaine.

- Oui, elle te l'a fait payer dans la piscine, coupa Reimu. Grâce à Aya, tout Gensokyo est au courant de vos petites coucheries. Continues.

Ran, les poings serrés et la mine honteuse, continua malgré ses larmes.

- Elle ne m'a même pas punie ! sanglota t-elle. Elle ne m'a même pas frappée ! Elle est partie se recoucher sans m'adresser la moindre insulte et c'est tout !

La situation était très inhabituelle, Yukari n'était pas non plus un modèle d'humanisme. Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la pousser à accueillir la mort avec tant de sérénité, au point de demander à quelqu'un de l'aider ?

- Elle a peut être demandé à ce qu'on l'aide à mourir, cracha Reimu avec dégoût, mais ça reste un meurtre. Quelqu'un d'autre tenait le couteau, ajouta la prêtresse. Je vais retrouver cette personne et elle aura des comptes à rendre, je le promets.

Dans sa sombre rage, Reimu avait presque oublié la kitsune derrière elle.

- Ran, Yukari est la seconde personne à être assassinée ainsi. C'est sans doute la même arme qui a servi à tuer Keine. Si je te le dis, c'est pour que tu restes sur tes gardes, mais ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits. Il est hors de question que j'ai à gérer une psychose collective.

Reimu essayait de donner une apparence forte, tant pour elle même que pour les autres, mais elle était profondément ébranlée. Elle savait qu'elle devait tenir, adopter ce masque de force et d'assurance pour montrer qu'elle était à la hauteur de la tache qui était la sienne et qui lui semblait parfois bien lourde, celle de protéger Gensokyo.

- Ran, dit Reimu avec un ton plus compatissant, je trouverais la vérité. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte en cas de besoin.

La prêtresse quitta la demeure sans tarder, laissant la cloison se refermer sur la kitsune abattue qui allait devoir retourner consoler Chen.

Des son coté, Reimu essuya son visage avec la longue manche de son kimono. Elle se jura de retrouver le meurtrier et de la faire payer. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

Pendant ce temps, bien loin de ce village, dans un endroit reculé que peu de gens visitaient volontairement, une figure encapuchonnée vêtue d'une longue cape noire finissait sa traversée de la tumultueuse rivière Sanzu. Calmement, la silhouette sombre rangeait l'arme qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main, dissimulant la preuve de son dernier forfait dans son ample manche.

Elle quittait sereinement Hakugyokurou, le sanctuaire des fantômes surplombant le royaume des morts. Les spectres avaient d'ailleurs terriblement souffert, lors de ce déchaînement de violence contre le grand jardin tant vanté des poètes.

Le mystérieux temple aux escaliers infinis, unique voie vers le noble jardin, avait été témoin de l'âpre bataille que la gardienne mi-humaine et mi-fantôme avait menée. Le lieu en portait encore les stigmates, profondément endommagé par le violent combat.

Lorsque les escaliers étaient encore intacts, chaque marche était bordée par un poteau de bois rose, soutenant une lanterne richement décorée qui émettait une douce lumière bleue, presque spectrale.

Les escaliers infinis vers le monde des ténèbres étaient désormais striés de nombreuses fissures. Il arrivait que des pans entiers aient été explosés, tandis que les marques de combat étaient clairement visibles. Les coups de katana de Youmu avaient sectionné de nombreuses lampes, découpant nettement les marches au passage, lorsqu'elle essayait d'éliminer le mystérieux agresseur qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde.

La samouraï jardinière avait été rapide et précise, dépensant un minimum d'énergie dans chacune des rafales de coups qu'elle portait. Son style sobre, hérité de son ancêtre Youki, se concentrait sur des coups extrêmement rapides et agressifs, de façon à empêcher l'ennemi d'attaquer.

Malheureusement pour son amour-propre, l'escrimeuse jardinière n'avait pas fait le poids face à son ennemie aux attaques létales, qui frappait dans le but clairement avoué de tuer. Elle avait d'ailleurs été stupéfaite que quelqu'un mette une telle haine dans ses attaques, le danmaku étant habituellement organisé de façon à ne pas être fatal pour le vaincu.

Encastrée dans l'un des bas-côtés rocheux, la demi fantôme au corps brisé songeait amèrement qu'elle avait été terrassée par un simple être humain. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle se trouvait être déjà à moitié morte, sinon les irréversibles blessures de son enveloppe charnelle ne pourraient pas être soignées.

Youmu avait été piteusement vaincue et son échec exposait alors le palais, le rendant vulnérable à la vindicte de l'ennemi. Celui-ci, perpétuellement dissimulé sous sa cape noire, y avait perpétré un carnage, même parmi les spectres y errant. L'immense cerisier yôkai, le Saigyou Ayakashi, n'avait pas été épargné. Il n'était plus qu'un tronc calciné encore fumant.

De retour sur la terre de Gensokyo, revenue parmi le monde des vivants, la malveillante créature regarda la liste qu'elle avait préparée et barra un nouveau nom.

- Yuyuko Saigyouji, éliminée.


	8. At the end of the world, in the skies

Bonjour à tous !

Je commence par répondre à la longue review que m'a laissé Brownie.

J'ai laissé quelques indices très subtils, qui seront très difficiles à trouver et à comprendre, alors ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne trouves pas l'identité du meurtrier. De toute façon, tout sera révélé à la fin.

Au sujet des morts de Yukari et de Yuyuko, ja rappelle que nous sommes à Gensokyo et que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. En plus, une âme peut très bien être détruite pour de bon, cela dépend de ce que l'on utilise comme arme.

Au sujet des Spell Cards volées, je ne dirais rien sur le moyen utilisé. Mais n'importe qui peut utiliser d'autres Spell Cards que celle qu'il invente.

Il se peut aussi que certains des points que tu soulèves soient plus qu'importants. Ou pas. Je laisse planer le doute, même si je sais comment s'organise l'histoire. Mais je ne drais rien.

Bonne lecture à tous et ... reviews ?

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : At the end of the World, in the skies of Makai.**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 5, Mystic Square : World's end (remix de Jinx) ( www. youtube watch ?v=i7E2 pKUSK9I )_

Loin de Gensokyo et de la série de meurtres frappant le pays, l'inquiétude grandissait également dans un autre monde.

En Makai, lorsque l'on se dirigeait au centre de ce monde, l'on trouvait une immense étendue bleutée, irradiant d'une étrange lueur. Cet océan d'énergie était fait d'une étrange matière translucide, couvrant l'essentiel du monde parallèle.

Cette vaste étendue d'énergie était ornée par des milliers de colonnes, semblant faites d'une matière très semblable à celle de l'océan duquel elles émergeaient.

L'immense tableau de cristal liquide s'étendait à perte de vue, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve brutalement interrompu par une immense faille d'un noir abyssal, qui semblait se confondre avec les cieux, zébrant la surface cristalline et fracturant ce monde déchiré.

Depuis des années, l'océan de Makai se régénérait lentement, réparant les dégâts causés par la divinité tutélaire qui avait failli détruire ce monde lors de son affrontement contre Reimu Hakurei.

La déesse en question vivait en son palais, situé au cœur de ce monde étrange, là ou toutes les colonnes convergeaient. Des éclairs étaient régulièrement générés par l'immense bâtiment, émettant une lueur pourpre qui se diffusait dans l'immensité bleutée qui réagissait en s'illuminant brièvement à chaque impulsion.

Au sommet de la forteresse se trouvait une magnifique salle de la taille d'une cathédrale. Dans cette immense salle du trône, dont les murs percés de baies vitrées translucides offraient un incomparable panorama sur l'immense territoire dominé par la divinité protectrice, l'ambiance était solennelle.

Sur l'immense tapis rouge qui séparait la salle marbrée dans toute sa longueur, Yumeko se tenait agenouillée devant le trône d'or. La fidèle domestique blonde armée d'épées, se tenait immobile, attendant que sa maîtresse daigne s'intéresser à elle.

Assise sur son trône, Shinki restait pensive.

Elle fixait l'étendue azurée sans ciller, comme si elle cherchait à en saisir l'étendue et à pouvoir la lire en plongeant son âme dans les éléments. La sensation de calme qui la saisissait, alors qu'elle laissait ce flux d'énergie la pénétrer, était un de ces plaisirs que la déesse s'octroyait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait sur son trône.

D'un geste raide, Shinki se releva et se dirigea calmement vers la terrasse située en arrière de la salle qu'elle quittait. L'immense esplanade marbrée et cerclée d'une colonnade offrait un spectacle grandiose. La divine maîtresse profitait de la caresse du vent dans ses cheveux incolores, alors que ses lourdes robes rouges flottaient avec le vent qui sifflait autour de la forteresse du Pandæmonium.

La déesse aux longs cheveux couleur neige marcha calmement, laissant Yumeko derrière elle, tandis que la domestique l'avait suivie et s'était de nouveau agenouillée en silence.

- Il y a soudain un grand trouble dans mon cœur, déclara calmement l'immortelle déesse.

Lentement, elle se retourna et ses yeux bleu clair scrutèrent attentivement les réactions sur le visage de sa domestique, qui fixait toujours le sol avec révérence.

- Quelque chose bouge dans l'ombre, souffla t-elle, empoisonnant mes rêves depuis quelque jours.

Yumeko resta tête baissée, attendant que sa divine maîtresse ait fini de monologuer en faisant les cent pas, tournoyant dans sa magnifique robe doublée d'hermine.

- Je sens qu'un danger se prépare, mais ça reste éloigné. C'est plus diffus, hésita t-elle en ayant du mal à choisir les termes exacts pour définir ses impressions.

Les profonds yeux clairs de Shinki se posèrent sur la soubrette armée d'une épée.

- Yumeko, appela calmement la déesse, j'ai une tache pour toi. J'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions, alors je veux que tu surveilles quelques personnes. Je veux tout savoir sur leurs actes.

- Bien maîtresse, dit-elle avec dévotion. Qui dois-je espionner ?

- Espionner est un si vilain mot, dit Shinki en s'autorisant un petit sourire. Surveilles le Démon Innocent, Elis. Tu la trouveras aux alentours des ruines de Vina. La seconde personne que je te demanderais de surveiller, c'est la domestique magicienne, Mugetsu. Il te faudra passer par la faille vers le monde des rêves.

Yumeko acquiesça et se redressa, la main droite serrée sur sa longue rapière.

- Je veux savoir tout ce qu'elles font, ajouta Shinki, ce qu'elles préparent et surtout, qui elles rencontrent. Elis ne présente pas de danger majeur, tu devrais pouvoir réussir ta mission sans grande difficulté. Par contre, une petite précision en ce qui concerne Mugetsu. Si jamais elle rejoint sa grande sœur, sois extrêmement prudente. Ne prends pas de risques. Ne part les épier si et seulement si tu es sûre de pouvoir fuir sans te faire remarquer.

- Je n'hésiterais pas à me battre pour récupérer les informations que vous m'avez demandé, Madame.

Les yeux de Shinki affichèrent une légère colère, à l'idée que sa domestique ne conteste ses ordres.

- Tu fais ce que je t'ordonne, sans discuter. Dois-je te rappeler quelle est ta place ? siffla t-elle, courroucée. Alors je répètes mes ordres. Si jamais tu aperçois Gengetsu, tu fuis le plus vite possible. Suis-je bien claire ?

- Me sous estimeriez vous, Madame ? demanda t-elle avec une surprise non feinte et qui dissimulait sa résignation.

- Non, avoua Shinki. Je connais et j'estime ta puissance. Mais tu ne tiendrais même pas une minute face à Gengetsu.

Yumeko ouvrit la bouche, comme pour contester cette décision, mais le regard froid et sérieux que lui adressa sa déesse la dissuada de tenter de répliquer. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devrait obéir, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

- Je ferais selon votre volonté, souffla la domestique en s'inclinant.

- Yumeko, Regardes autour de toi, ordonna Shinki en désignant l'immense océan cristallin, lardé des cicatrices d'un duel inoubliable. Tu vois ces dégâts ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Je suis celle qui a failli détruire ce monde, dit calmement Shinki en repensant à son dernier combat contre Reimu Hakurei, t'en souviens-tu ?

Cette lutte avait été très violente, avec des attaques extrêmement puissantes. Ce combat avait poussé les deux héroïnes dans leurs retranchements, forçant Shinki à faire émerger ses ailes, ces trois paires d'énergie sombre qui irradiaient d'une magie rouge oubliée depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Les ailes de Shinki avaient même pris la forme de ces cruelles serres, prêtes à tout déchiqueter, indépendamment de la volonté de la déesse.

Ces monstrueuses formes autonomes, liées à la puissance dégagée par Shinki, avaient détruit près de la moitié de Makai et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que cette dimension toute entière ne soit pas pulvérisée.

Yumeko se souvenait parfaitement du grondement sourd qui avait alors retenti, lorsque l'océan de cristal s'était fracturé, avant de basculer dans les abysses et d'entraîner la rupture de ce monde, qui avait failli sombrer dans d'autres réalités.

- Je ne m'en souviens que trop bien, concéda Yumeko. Ce combat contre la miko était digne de figurer dans les annales. Surtout qu'elle a fini par vous défaire, ajouta t-elle prudemment.

- Certes, dit Shinki en grinçant des dents. Saches que Reimu a un jour eu l'audace d'affronter Gengetsu dans son repaire. Si elle à réussi l'exploit de s'enfuir de l'antre du démon, elle était à moitié morte et dans un état déplorable. J'ignores les sévices qu'elle a subi, mais il semble que Gengetsu s'est amusée avec elle. Alors ne sous estimes pas cette créature, ce serait sûrement la dernière chose que tu ferais dans ton existence.

- Bien, Madame, dit la servante d'une voix plus faible.

- Tu peux disposer, ajouta la déesse en la congédiant. Assures-toi de me faire ton rapport le plus tôt possible.

Yumeko s'inclina une nouvelle fois, avant de sortir en trombe de la salle du trône.

Shinki la regarda s'en aller, avant de se rasseoir sur son immense trône, tout en appuyant sur son front avec une main, comme pour chasser une migraine, en un geste typiquement humain.

- Alors, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, majesté, souffla une nouvelle voix, appartenant à une personne qui venait d'apparaître derrière la déesse.

- Pas vraiment, souffla Shinki, en pensant au fait qu'il devenait de plus en plus facile d'entrer dans cette dimension, voire même d'apparaître directement chez elle.

L'inconnue vint rejoindre la souveraine, évoluant gracieusement dans sa robe bleue qui s'harmonisait à la teinte de sa longue chevelure.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda l'ange, tout en caressant distraitement son sceptre terminé par un orbe bleu de la taille d'un pamplemousse.

- Tu sais bien pourquoi, Sariel. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure.

- Tout le monde doit mourir un jour, répondit l'ange. Personne ne peut y échapper, quels que soient les stratagèmes employés pour esquiver cette dernière rencontre. Tôt ou tard, tout le monde doit se soumettre à mon jugement. Je suis l'ange de la mort, ne l'oublies pas.

La Mort, songea Shinki en se rassurant vainement en songeant à son statut d'éternelle - mais pas invulnérable - déesse. Qu'est-ce c'est que la Mort, en fait ?

Pour la déesse, la mort n'était qu'un état par lequel les humains et les yôkai passaient, après leur passage plus ou moins éphémère sur cette terre. Ce n'était qu'une simple transformation, un brusque changement d'état, lorsque le regard pétillant se muait en une vision terne, tandis que le cadavre pourrissait lentement, disparaissant de ce monde et des souvenirs des autres humains.

Pour Shinki, la mort était la voie de l'abandon, de ceux qui renoncent à se démarquer de tous les autres et qui finissent comme tous les autres.

Pourtant, elle savait que c'était la mort qui donnait un sens à la vie. Le fait qu'elle soit limitée ne rendait que plus précieux les sentiments développés dans son existence. La vie ne valait la peine d'être vécue que s'il y avait la menace d'une fin qui incitait à en profiter le plus possible. Ceux qui essayent de se raccrocher à la vie, par tous les moyens, n'avaient rien compris. Au terme, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient eu une existence vide, sans saveur, sans but et sans signification.

Shinki pensa aux nouvelles que sa fille adoptive lui envoyait régulièrement. Elle avait même eu quelques informations des immortelles à cause de l'élixir d'Hourai. Mokou était de loin la plus intéressante à étudier. Froide et haineuse, cette femme était presque l'incarnation de ceux qui étaient obnubilés par un unique but. Quand elle n'aura plus rien, elle sera vide. Elle n'éprouvera jamais plus la moindre once de plaisir, elle ne sourira jamais plus avec la moindre sincérité.

- Une telle existence est une abomination, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Sariel, après avoir lu sur le visage de Shinki, quelles pouvaient bien être les pensées traversant son esprit.

- Je ne te permets pas de lire en moi, gronda Shinki.

- Mais je ne lis pas tes pensées, dit-elle mielleusement, je ne me le permettrais pas. Mais je peux te dire une chose. Tôt ou tard, Yumeko mourra. Mais son heure n'est pas encore venue, je te l'assures. Par contre, celle de ta fille ...

Shinki bondit de son trône, comme un fauve acculé. D'un geste, elle saisit l'ange par la gorge, avant de planter son regard azuré dans celui de Sariel.

- Ecoutes moi bien, énonça t-elle avec un calme de façade, j'ai fait un pacte très clair. Alors ne t'avises même pas d'essayer de revenir dessus, sinon je t'arraches les ailes ! Plume par plume, précisa t-elle en glissant sa main sur ces si fragiles ailes blanches, faisant frissonner Sariel. Si tu touches à Alice, je peux te jurer que même ton statut d'ange de la Mort ne te sauvera pas de ta rencontre avec celle que l'on ne peut défier éternellement. Comme tu l'as toi-même dit, personne ne peut échapper à sa fin.

Sariel se dégagea de la poigne de Shinki et pointa son sceptre sur la déesse qui ne frémit pas une seconde.

- Ca a déjà commencé, ajouta mystérieusement l'ange. La malédiction des sept, tu l'as sentie. Je me trompe ? Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, dit-elle avec machiavélisme, tous ces morts qui se croyaient intouchables. Yukari, Yûka, Yuyuko, énuméra t-elle d'un geste de la main, avant de sourire.

- Sors d'ici, ordonna sèchement Shinki, qui venait de faire émerger ses ailes noires. N'oublies pas que vis dans mon domaine et que ton existence est due à ma volonté. Je te conseille de ne pas me mettre en colère. Tu n'aimerais pas me voir en colère, crois moi.

Sariel se retourna, se drapant dans sa dignité, avant d'adresser un dernier mot à la déesse du Makai.

- N'oublies pas, Shinki, que toi aussi, tu finiras entre mes mains, exactement comme Alice. J'espère juste que toi et ta fille, vous saurez retarder le plus longtemps possible notre ultime rencontre.

- Dégages, ordonna la femme à la robe écarlate, en adressant un regard méprisant à Sariel, qui fronça les sourcils.

Lorsque l'ange eut disparu, Shinki se laissa tomber dans son siège, tout en soupirant de lassitude.

- Faites attention, pensa t-elle. Toutes les deux, ne mourrez pas.


	9. Temporal Paradox

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant avec un peu d'avance, car je ne serais pas là pour le mettre ce week-end.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project est à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Temporal paradox**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 10.5, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody : Reimu's Theme - Mystic Oriental Love Consultation ( www .youtube watch? v=x5kA1M62Ik8 )_

Lorsque Marisa retourna voir son amie Nitori, elle lui demanda d'analyser la vidéo contenue dans la carte du téléphone qu'elle avait "emprunté" à Hatate.

La kappa récupéra le téléphone portable, avant de l'étudier sous toutes les coutures. Elle chercha alors un câble compatible avec les prises externes, fouillant dans l'amoncellement labyrinthique de fils qui s'entremêlaient dans l'un des tiroirs de son atelier, avant de parvenir enfin à connecter l'appareil à son ordinateur.

- Marisa, tu peux me chercher un peu de café, s'il te plait ? demanda t-elle en étouffant un bâillement, tout en extrayant les données du cellulaire.

La sorcière revint une minute plus tard, avec deux tasses pleines de ce breuvage excitant les sens. Tandis que Nitori avalait une gorgée, continuant à pianoter sur le clavier de son vieil ordinateur, Marisa s'appuyait négligemment contre une poutre métallique. Lentement, le vérin glissa, tombant dans une fracas qui fit sursauter la jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés.

- Marisa, pourrais-tu ne toucher à rien ? demanda timidement Nitori, alors qu'elle retravaillait l'image.

La sorcière acquiesça, mais au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, elle n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. Subrepticement, avec la furtivité d'un voleur, elle s'approcha de l'écran pour voir ce que Nitori fabriquait.

Celle-ci repassait la vidéo au ralenti, s'intéressant particulièrement à l'instant précis ou l'inconnue disparaissait de la vidéo.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, murmura l'ingénieur. Je devrais agrandir l'image pour en avoir le cœur net.

Nitori cliqua un peu partout, avant d'ouvrir une table de codes et d'y inscrire une suite codée sans grande signification pour les non initiés.

- Voilà, dit-elle avec une évidente satisfaction. Plus qu'à laisser la machine faire le travail.

De nombreux chiffres incompréhensibles, ainsi que de multiples palettes de couleur couvraient alors l'écran, formant un ensemble de données totalement illisibles pour la blonde.

La spécialiste en informatique poussa alors un cri de victoire et se mit à ajuster quelques paramètres, avant de sourire à Marisa, dont les yeux restaient rivés dur l'écran.

- Tu arrives à trouver quelque chose ? interrogea t-elle.

- Oui. Je crois que j'y suis arrivée, répondit fièrement la kappa. On va bien voir si ça marche.

Lentement, l'image floue devint plus nette. Retravaillée, les formes devenaient plus visibles, même si la couleur en pâtissait légèrement.

Marisa plissait les yeux, avant d'identifier la forme. Les traits du visage étaient dissimulés par cette ample cape noire, mais le fond restait clairement visible.

Au beau milieu de l'espace crépusculaire, une sorte de déchirure rouge semblait s'ouvrir dans le ciel, formant un léger contraste de couleur. Au niveau de cette rupture, le fond était orné d'étranges motifs semblables à des yeux qui vous fixaient de façon obsédante.

Marisa écarquilla les yeux. Elle se tenait face à une preuve indiscutable. C'était donc bel et bien Reimu qui avait raison, marmonna t-elle, l'assassin ayant conduit à la mort des tengus était bel et bien Yukari Yakumo.

- Je dois immédiatement prévenir Reimu, dit sombrement la sorcière qui enfourcha son balai, ne finissant même pas sa tasse de café. Je t'apporterais des concombres la prochaine fois, lança t-elle à la volée.

La sorcière blonde s'éloigna rapidement, filant au milieu des rares nuages qui passaient dans le ciel de cette magnifique journée. Elle était pourtant assez insensible à la beauté du paysage, elle avançait tout en ne cessant de songer à cette image. Les soupçons de Reimu étaient donc bien fondés, c'était Yukari la tueuse.

Maintenant, Marisa se demandait comment elle allait devoir annoncer à Reimu qu'elle devrait juger puis exécuter une de ses connaissances. La miko aurait bien du mal à trancher ce lien, alors Marisa voulait être là pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Elle savait qu'elle devait être présente aux cotés de Reimu.

Au même moment, comme si le destin avait son mot à dire dans cette étrange affaire, Alice survolait par hasard sur le Jardin de Yûka.

Elle qui voulait obtenir des informations, fut servie au-delà de ses espérances. L'endroit l'intriguait en raison des ténèbres qui le recouvrait, fait très inhabituel en plein milieu de la journée.

Curieuse, la fabricante de poupées plongea dans l'inconnu, cherchant la source de cette perturbation. Après quelques mètres dans cette obscurité, Alice se trouvait désormais plongée dans la noirceur sombre de l'ombre qui s'était abattue sur tout le secteur. Elle n'aurait rien perçu, si elle n'avait pas eu ses yeux clairvoyants avec elle, lui permettant de mieux distinguer les formes qui se dessinaient devant elle.

Le yôkai des ténèbres, Rumia, était actuellement en train de dépecer le corps d'Elly. Vu l'état de la carcasse de la gardienne, cela faisait un petit moment que Rumia était présente, étant donnée l'avancée de la boucherie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Alice avec une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Surprise par l'incongruité de la question, la ténébreuse créature blonde termina de mâcher le morceau de muscle qu'elle avait arraché avec ses crocs, avant de répondre à la question idiote.

- Ca se voit pas ? dit-elle, agressive. Je mange.

- Tu ... c'est toi qui l'as tuée ? demanda Alice avec hésitation.

- Non, je l'ai trouvée comme ça, avec sa faux plantée dans la tête. Si ça t'intéresses, il y a Yûka un peu plus loin, je suis sûre que tu trouveras de bons morceaux, personne n'est encore allé se servir.

Alice se sentit malade et se força à rester calme, tandis que Rumia replongea bouche ouverte à l'intérieur. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce nouveau crime, mais Rumia n'était pas assez puissante pour l'avoir commis. Certains humains chanceux ou débrouillards arrivaient parfois à échapper à ce yôkai mineur, alors comment pourrait-elle avoir vaincu Yûka ?

La marionnettiste se dirigea vers le jardin de tournesols, tournant le dos à Rumia qui replongea le visage dans le corps froid, pour détacher l'os de la jambe et aspirer le sang contenu dans l'artère fémorale et qui avait commencé à former de sombres caillots.

A la différence du cadavre d'Elly, celui de Yûka n'avait pas encore été profané.

Le yôkai des fleurs avait été abattu d'un coup d'arme blanche dans la poitrine. Selon Alice, c'était la même arme et la même modalité que Reimu semblait avoir décrit. Un coup de poignard en plein cœur, lui offrant une mort rapide.

- Elle a eu le privilège de mourir instantanément, songea Alice. Elle aurait pourtant mérité de souffrir, pour tout ce qu'elle a fait.

Ce qui surprit Alice, ce fut l'expression de peur, figée sur le visage de la sadique. C'était une terreur silencieuse, qui semblait ramper devant elle, lui laissant un sentiment absolu d'impuissance.

- Qui ? souffla t-elle, bouleversée. Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? Qui a bien pu tuer Yûka Kazami ?

Ce n'était pas de n'importe quel yôkai dont on parlait, de l'une de ces fées stupides ou de ces esprits trop faibles que Reimu massacrait à la pelle lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. La victime était bien de l'une des plus mortelles créatures de Gensokyo. La légendaire sadique aux tournesols s'était faite assassiner et cette idée faisait frissonner Alice de terreur.

- Réfléchissons de façon logique, se dit-elle, gardons notre sang froid. Si elle est dans cet état là, c'est qu'elle a du être tuée hier, dans la soirée.

Alice réfléchit. A ce moment, les trois enquêtrices étaient séparées et n'étaient pas en position pour communiquer rapidement entre elles. A l'évidence, le tueur savait qu'il serait plus discret de commettre le meurtre à ce moment, lorsque la surveillance serait relâchée. En toute logique, le meurtrier en série connaissait vraisemblablement les méthodes d'enquête employées par les trois héroïnes.

- Je dois prévenir Reimu de toute urgence. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal ici.

Le soir même, les trois investigatrices se réunissaient et mettaient en commun toutes leurs nouvelles. L'ambiance s'était dégradée, l'idée d'affronter un adversaire avec un tel palmarès était tout de même effrayante.

- Je résume, dit Marisa en ressortant sa feuille de notes et en y ajoutant le plus d'informations possible. Voici ce que nous avons pour le moment :

_Mardi (matin, 7 h - 8 h ) : mort de Keine Kamishirasawa, coup peu profond d'arme blanche (poignard ?) dans le cou. (Lieu : Ecole, Village Humain)_

_Mercredi (matin vers 10 h 15 ) : demande d'aide de Mokou au Sanctuaire Hakurei._

_Mercredi (après-midi ?) : Aya Shameimaru espionne Yukari Yakumo. (Lieu : Mayohiga)_

_Jeudi (matin, 7 h) : parution du Bunbunmaru Newspaper_

_Jeudi (entre 9 h 30 et 12 h) : assassinat de Yukari Yakumo, coup d'arme blanche (poignard ?) dans le cœur, pas de traces de lutte, mais une fenêtre ouverte. (Lieu : Chambre de Yukari) _

_Jeudi (après-midi, vers 16 h) : questions posées à Sakuya Izayoi (Lieu : Scarlet Devil Mansion) par Reimu (interrogatoire non concluant)_

_Jeudi (après-midi, vers 18 h 20) : assassinat d'Elly, coup de faux dans le crâne. Assassinat de Yûka Kazami, nombreuses destructions et coup d'arme blanche (poignard ?) dans le cœur. (Lieu : Jardin du Soleil)_

_Jeudi (22 h 37) : incendie criminel contre le Bunbunmaru Newspaper. Identité confirmée. Preuves détenues pour le moment : photographie d'Hatate et améliorée par Nitori (désigne Yukari Yakumo)_

_Vendredi ( vers 11 h 15) : Marisa obtient une preuve de la culpabilité de Yukari dans l'incendie criminel. (Lieu : Village Tengu)_

_Vendredi (vers 16 h ) : Alice découvre Rumia en train de dévorer Elly. Le cadavre de Yûka est intact. (Lieu : Jardin du Soleil)_

_Vendredi (vers 17 h 20) : Reimu découvre Yukari morte._

- Voilà, dit Marisa, ce sont les principaux éléments dont nous disposons. C'est maigre, ajouta t-elle. D'ailleurs, je me demande si nous n'avons pas fait une erreur. Regardes, Yukari serait morte avant de commettre l'attentat. Je sais qu'elle est forte, mais tout de même, il y a des limites.

- Mais nous vivons dans un monde ou la mort n'est pas aussi irrémédiable qu'elle n'y parait, répondit Alice. En plus, c'est un sacré alibi que d'être décédé.

- Si Yukari à commis les meurtres, je comprends pourquoi elle aurait accepté d'être abattue avant que je ne m'en charge, grogna Reimu d'une façon trop peu convaincante pour être honnête.

Cette nouvelle découverte posait un problème, celui de la complicité. Cela signifierait que Yukari et une autre personne aient mis au point un stratagème, dans un but encore inconnu.

- Nous aurions du nous en douter, ajouta calmement Alice, c'était évident qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul meurtrier. Je pense à deux personnes différentes, mais qui seraient liées. L'une, c'est Yukari, quant à l'autre, j'ignore qui c'est. Tu remarqueras que certains des meurtres se sont accompagnés d'un usage massif du Danmaku.

- Y avait t-il des poignards chez Yukari ? demanda Marisa à la prêtresse.

La miko réfléchit intensément, cherchant à se rappeler de chaque détail, durant sa brève visite.

- Seulement des couteaux de cuisine à un seul tranchant. Il faudra peut être que j'y retourne et que je fouille cette maison.

- Je ne penses pas que ce soit utile, ajouta Alice. Si l'arme que nous recherchons à été utilisée contre Yukari, elle est encore possédée par le meurtrier et elle ne se trouve plus à Mayohiga.

La sorcière blonde retira son chapeau et passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Il me vient une idée, déclara Marisa. Nous avons établi des hypothèses en partant de l'arme supposée du crime, mais nous avons négligé une piste. Quel est le point commun entre toutes les victimes ? demanda t-elle en regardant les deux autres et en attendant une réponse. Ce sont toutes des yôkai, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Reimu, ne connaîtrais-tu pas une personne qui hait les yôkai plus que tout, en particulier lorsqu'ils sont puissants ou qu'ils défendent la fraternité entre humains et yôkai ?

- Si, déclara la prêtresse. Je vois parfaitement qui correspond à cette description. C'est cette fanatique xénophobe, Toyosatomimi no Miko.

Marisa hocha la tête, approuvant silencieusement.

- Outre son redoutable talent au danmaku, quelle arme utilise t-elle souvent ?

- Des flèches ! s'exclama Reimu. De longues flèches aux pointes effilées, précisa t-elle en repensant au corps de Keine. C'est sûrement cette arme ! Mais alors, quel rapport avec un second agresseur ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Marisa en haussant les épaules, mais nous en saurons sûrement plus après. Une visite au mausolée s'impose.

- Allez y, dit Alice. Moi, il y a une chose que je veux vérifier. C'est peut être rien du tout, mais je tiens à en avoir le cœur net. En plus, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Aya.

Alice quitta la maison, faisant flotter sa robe bleutée dans le lointain, laissant les deux amies seules et intriguées.


	10. The True Administrator

Bonjour à tous !

Je commence par répondre à la review de Brownie. Je te remercie d'abord du soutien, ça fait très plaisir de te lire. La conspiration nébuleuse qui se met en place est déjà définie dans mon esprit, mais tu n'en sauras rien. Quant au suspense, il va rester un bon moment. La vérité peut être trouvée, mais il reste beaucoup de zones d'ombres.

Au sujet de ce chapitre, j'ai composé avec les éléments donnés par le canon, ainsi que par les informations historiques à ma disposition. Après tout, tous les personnages concernés sont basés sur des personnes ayant réellement existé dans l'histoire du Japon.

Bonne lecture à tous et j'attends vos review avec impatience.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : The True Administrator**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 13, Ten Desires : Toyosatomimi no Miko's Theme, Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator ( www .youtube watch?v=HudXb97fYAU )_

Reimu comptait tirer cette affaire au clair et toutes les pistes étaient à explorer, n'en déplaise à la soi-disant sainte prêtresse. Elle ne ménagerait pas les sensibilités d'une potentielle coupable, même en raison de son rang.

La prêtresse en rouge et blanc s'était rapidement rendue au mausolée situé juste sous le temple de Myouren. Cette immense structure souterraine avait été excavée il y a seulement quelques mois, révélant qu'il abritait l'une des dirigeantes du monde extérieur, une personne ayant vécue durant l'ancien temps ou Gensokyo n'était pas encore séparé du reste du monde par la barrière Hakurei.

Heureusement pour Reimu, il faisait jour lorsqu'elle avait traversé le cimetière. Elle n'avait pas eu à se méfier de la moindre ombre qui pourrait dissimuler un terrifiant parapluie et elle n'avait pas eu à craindre qu'un xiang-shi ne lui agrippe la jambe. Cependant, la lumière diurne avait été finalement inutile. La luminosité avait rapidement décliné lorsqu'elle s'était engouffré dans le boyau percé entre deux strates de roche. Désormais, elle était piégée par le froid et l'obscurité qui régnaient dans le tunnel conduisant vers le mausolée souterrain.

Les immenses portes de marbre sculptées de symboles bouddhistes lui faisaient de nouveau face, se dressant de façon menaçante au fond du tunnel d'accès.

La prêtresse se sentit minuscule et se résigna à frapper. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne ne lui avait répondu, elle se hasarda à pousser l'un des grands battants. La porte glissa en grinçant sur ses gonds, libérant l'accès au vaste couloir poussiéreux. Reimu la poussa suffisamment, avant de pouvoir se glisser par l'interstice.

Reimu n'avait pas le choix, elle devait traverser l'immense corridor, afin d'atteindre le pilier central, celui qui conduisait aux autres pièces dont chaque porte émettait des lueurs étranges, le tout baignant dans une puissante magie, presque étouffante. La pièce centrale était de forme octogonale, s'élevant sur plusieurs niveaux. Chaque coté était percé d'une porte, que l'on pouvait rejoindre via un pont qui enjambait la salle, jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier en spirale, dissimulé dans le pilier central.

La prêtresse admira la vaste pièce richement ornée d'arches et d'arabesques tourbillonnantes, qui courraient sur chaque pan de mur visible. Les magnifiques reliefs sculptés, sur les murs et les piliers encadrant chaque ouverture avaient fini par la distraire.

- Que veux-tu, prêtresse Hakurei ? demanda soudainement une voix forte.

Reimu sursauta et regarda partout autour d'elle, avant de voir Mononobe no Futo la toiser de haut, installée sur l'un des immenses ponts qui surplombait l'immense salle centrale du tumulus souterrain.

- Je viens interroger Toyosato, alors mènes moi à elle, ordonna t-elle.

- Je lui ferais part de ta requête, mais je te conseilles d'être prudente quant au ton que tu adoptes et de t'abstenir de telles familiarités, prévint la prêtresse bouddhiste en réajustant son haut chapeau bleu. Tu n'as pas autorité ici.

Reimu fronça les sourcils. Cette dernière phrase ne lui avait pas plu du tout. C'était à elle de poser les questions et elle avait tout pouvoir pour faire appliquer la loi léguée par ses aïeux.

- Je te rappelles, déclara froidement Reimu, que je suis la protectrice de ces terres et qu'en tant que telle, j'ai le droit d'interroger qui je désire, sans avoir de comptes à rendre. En tant que miko du sanctuaire Hakurei, j'ai tout pouvoir pour assurer l'ordre en Gensokyo et je n'hésiterais à me servir de ce pouvoir de façon contraignante, si j'en éprouve la nécessité.

- Quant à moi, répondit une autre voix, je suis la résurrection du prince Shôtoku. En tant que membre de la famille impériale, fils de l'empereur Yômei et régent de Nippon, j'ai plus de pouvoir que toi. Ma loi divine s'applique aussi bien en Gensokyo qu'en dehors, alors je te conseilles de vite me dire ce que tu me veux et je daignerais peut être me pencher sur ta requête.

La femme à la veste blanche ornée d'une dentelle de fort belle facture, qui venait de s'adresser pompeusement à la miko ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, lorsqu'elle capta l'un des désirs de Reimu, celui de l'étrangler.

Son pouvoir lui permettant de lire les désirs était certes utile, mais il avait de profonds inconvénients. Les pensées qu'elle captaient entraient parfois en résonance avec les sons qu'elle entendait, l'ayant contrainte à se couper du monde terrestre en portant continuellement une paire d'écouteurs violets, de la même couleur que sa jupe.

- Miko, commença Futo avec une certaine résignation, elle n'a pas tort. Nippon a beaucoup changé depuis que tu as été portée en terre, il y a de cela quatorze siècles. A la surface, tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir. Quant à Gensokyo, seule la lignée Hakurei est habilitée à faire régner l'ordre. En fait, ajouta t-elle avec tristesse, tu n'es plus rien politiquement, alors parfois, la meilleure attitude à adopter est de se taire et d'apprendre sa nouvelle place en ce nouveau monde ...

Miko fit un geste de son shaku, coupant Futo dans son monologue, avant de demander à Reimu de l'attendre quelques minutes. Elle se retira dans une pièce proche, en compagnie de l'autre femme aux cheveux gris, avant de claquer la porte.

Elle regarda Mononobe avec colère, avant de respirer calmement.

- Je trouves étranges que tu diminues mon pouvoir, dit calmement Shôtoku, alors que tu as tant fait pour le faire croître, afin de répandre le bouddhisme et de m'aider à manipuler le peuple. Dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ? dit-elle, alors que la honte et la culpabilité envahissaient l'autre.

Mononobe no Futo avait jadis soigneusement intrigué pour ourdir un parfait complot. Elle avait poussé son frère, un courtisan du père de Miko, à entrer en guerre contre le clan Soga. Dans le même temps, celle que l'on nommait jadis Futsuhime à séduit Soga no Umako pour promouvoir sa religion.

Elle avait exacerbé les tensions entre les clans Soga et Mononobe, de façon à ce qu'une guerre éclate entre les deux. Par ses actions sur l'oreiller, elle avait à la fois facilité l'extension du bouddhisme chez les Soga et diminué l'influence des Mononobe sur l'empereur.

La guerre qui s'en suivit causa le massacre du clan Mononobe. Les défenseurs du shintoïsme avaient été vaincus, trahis par l'une des leurs.

Futsuhime avait tout sacrifié pour son véritable amant, le régent Kamitsumiya no Umayado no Toyosatomimi no Mikoto, lui permettant ainsi d'étendre le bouddhisme au japon. Cette religion était idéale pour maintenir le peuple passif et soumis, mais le pouvoir n'était pas la seule chose que Shôtoku désirait. Même détenir le pouvoir absolu sans avoir à le partager ne l'aurait pas satisfait, alors il alla beaucoup plus loin.

Le prince trahit sa foi dans l'ombre, se dévouant secrètement au taoïsme dans le but d'obtenir l'immortalité.

Avec une manipulation abjecte, Shôtoku avait utilisé les remords de la dernière Mononobe pour la convaincre de tester la technique du shikaisen, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait puisqu'elle avait elle même détruit sa famille. Sa confidente accepta de mourir pour vérifier l'efficacité du sort, avant que Miko ne l'utilise, une fois sûre de pouvoir se réveiller ultérieurement.

Lorsque Miko avait enfin pu ressusciter dans ce nouveau corps, elle avait aussi ramené sa loyale confidente et amante. Cependant, cette dernière semblait avoir oublié quelle était sa place.

Futo se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle avait désavoué sa supérieure, celle qui lui avait accordé un abri, alors que tout ce que la traîtresse aurait mérité était la damnation éternelle. En plus, Miko avait la fierté d'un prince de sang et le caractère d'un être divin. Toute réprimande était malavisée, voire même risquée et elle frissonna à cette idée.

Toyosatomimi no Miko la fixait avec un visage inexpressif, ne laissant filtrer aucun indice sur ce qui s'annonçait.

- Donc, tu te permets de mettre mon pouvoir en doute ?

- Je, tenta Futo en transpirant, je ...

- Je répètes ma question. Tu te permets de me nier la position qui est mienne, tout en oubliant ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Oui ou non ?

Futo approuva faiblement, peu assurée.

- De plus, tu m'as tutoyée en t'adressant à moi avec un respect très relatif, réservé généralement aux enfants ou aux animaux, oui ou non ?

Mononobe était devenue livide. Elle avait le sentiment que son erreur se payerait cher.

- Je te rappelles que tu n'es rien d'autre que mon amante, un plaisir que je m'offre lorsque je le désire. Tu es à moi, même lorsque je t'ai envoyé séduire des personnes ayant l'âge de ton grand père. Tu n'es qu'un outil à mon service et au service de mon pouvoir. Je n'ai qu'une seule épouse et elle se nomme Soga no Tojiko.

Futo baissa la tête, honteuse. Ces mots faisaient si mal. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'un moyen pour manipuler l'entourage du prince, elle l'avait compris lorsqu'elle avait successivement ouvert les cuisses pour Soga no Umako - le père de Tojiko - ainsi que pour l'Empereur. Mais elle avait beau se comporter comme une catin, elle le faisait pour celui qu'elle aimait, même s'il en avait épousé une autre.

- Mais tu as de la chance, ajouta Miko. Si j'ai épousé Tojiko, c'est uniquement pour des raisons politiques. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait de toi sa femme de chambre ? Tu es bien plus agréable qu'elle.

Le visage de Futo sembla s'éclairer. Son prince l'aimait, même s'il l'utilisait sans vergogne et qu'il en avait épousé une autre.

- Cependant, reprit Miko, je me dois de conserver les apparences. Donc, tu iras remercier Tojiko, puisque c'est grâce à elle que tu es encore vivante.

Futo déglutit. Elle se sentait légèrement malade, à l'idée de ce trio amoureux qui semblait se reformer entre elle, Tojiko et Miko. Même si le changement de sexe de son prince l'avait surprise après sa résurrection, ses sentiments en avaient fait abstraction.

- Une dernière chose, précisa Miko, tu vas également commencer par apprendre à te taire et à économiser ta salive. Si je te reprends encore à contester l'un de mes ordres, ce sera la seule chose que tu pourras avaler. Suis-je claire ?

- Limpide, mon prince.

Shôtoku et Futsuhime sortirent de la pièce d'apparat ou le prince siégeait, revenant dans la grande salle principale du mausolée. En public, elles redevenaient également Toyosatomimi et Futo, oubliant leurs noms datant d'une époque révolue.

- Reimu, demanda posément la femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés, coiffés de façon excentrique, j'ai décidé de t'octroyer une audience. Parle, le régent de Nippon t'écoute.

Reimu tiqua sur la dernière phrase, mais ne releva pas l'affront qu'on venait de lui faire.

- Voilà, tu ...

- Vous, coupa Miko. Je n'ai pas daigné t'octroyer le privilège de me tutoyer.

- Vous êtes suspectée de quatre assassinats, ainsi que d'un incendie criminel, le tout commis entre mardi soir et jeudi soir.

- As-tu des preuves ? demanda l'accusée avec condescendance.

- Avez-vous un alibi ? répliqua Reimu.

Reimu donna l'heure précise de chacun des meurtres et Miko réfléchit avant de répondre.

- Je n'étais pas présente. A chaque fois, j'étais en méditation, affirma t-elle avant de nuancer sa parole. Quoique le jeudi soir, durant la mort de cette Yûka, j'étais en plein combat contre Hijiri Byakuren.

- Très bien, je vais vérifier cela. J'espères que ce n'est pas un mensonge, ou nous aurons une autre discussion.

Reimu partit alors rencontrer la yôkai Kyouko Kasodani pour lui demander si Toyosatomimi n'était pas de sortie lorsque les assassinats s'étaient produits. La balayeuse pouvait être considérée comme une source d'information fiable, car la gardienne du temple était une yôkai et avait le double avantage d'être vigilante tout en n'étant pas subordonnée à la taoïste.

Shôtoku n'avait pas apprécié cette discussion, même si la mort de quelques yôkai lui semblait insignifiante.

- Futsuhime, appela t-elle froidement, contacte Hijiri le plus rapidement possible. Ca ne me plait pas du tout, mais il me semble que nous aurons besoin d'elle.

- Besoin d'elle pour quoi ? questionna la fille aux yeux gris, avant de se recroqueviller sous le regard glacial lancé par l'ancienne régente.

- Cela, ça ne te regardes pas, dit-elle en congédiant son amie avec un geste de la main.


	11. A flight to Makai

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste un nouveau chapitre, qui apportera quelques nouveautés. Il fait directement suite au dernier, avec l'apparition d'un personnage que j'adore.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : A flight to Makai**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 12, Unidentified Fantastic Object : Fires of Hokkai ( www .youtube watch?v=Aca3f9OYcXs ) _

Le samedi matin fut à proprement parler historique. Un jour à dater d'une pierre blanche dans l'histoire.

Miko rencontra Byakuren et accepta de la saluer sans une trop grande retenue. Elle ne glissa aucun commentaire sarcastique et poussa l'effort à ne chercher aucunement le conflit.

Ce fut cette surprenante retenue qui décida la moniale à faire un effort et à laisser à son ennemie une chance de se faire entendre.

Les deux femmes se faisaient désormais face, sur les marches conduisant au temple de Myouren, même si la taoïste restait sous la surveillance attentive des yôkai venus trouver un abri en ces lieu.

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda Byakuren, incrédule.

- J'ai dit que je demandais une trêve. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour résoudre une petite affaire et je désirerais me rendre en Makai.

Rien que ça, pensa la femme aux longs cheveux châtains ondulés, dont les repousses pourpres semblaient ne pas avoir été teintes. Elle refuserait, tant que Miko ne lui aurais pas donné une raison satisfaisante.

- Ecoutes, reprit Miko, tu es au courant de l'enquête que mène l'incapable du temple Hakurei et je sais que tu détestes toute cette violence. Si je veux aller en Makai, c'est que j'ai quelques questions qui me viennent à l'esprit.

- Lesquelles ? questionna Byakuren, en relaçant légèrement sa robe noire.

- Cette histoire ne me plait guère. La pire de toutes les hypothèses me venant à l'esprit est qu'un démon soit à l'œuvre. Je ne parles pas d'un oni, ni même d'un yôkai, je pense à un être terrible. Je songe à une créature, même si j'ignores qui. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de franchir la barrière spirituelle menant en Makai et tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider.

La femme à la longue cape hésita, lorsque Miko reprit le fil de ses explications.

- Je soupçonne, je n'en suis pas sûre, mais j'ai de sérieux doutes m'amenant à penser que cette créature aspire à devenir un être supérieur, un Unique.

- Un Unique ? chuchota Byakuren, alors que la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Tu en es sûre ? Tu parles d'un dieu sans avatars et qui compte balayer le panthéon existant pour instaurer son ordre divin ?

Miko hocha de la tête, convainquant Byakuren d'agir. Les pires craintes de la moniale semblaient avoir été dépassées par cette nouvelle, lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par sa disciple, Ichirin. Il semblerait que quelqu'un d'autre se dirige vers le temple.

- Tu peux la laisser entrer, répondit calmement la sauveuse des yôkai, elle est des nôtres.

Miko grimaça en voyant la marionnettiste blonde. Malgré son aspect extérieur, sa magie était très différente de ce qui circulait dans les humains. Cette fille n'était rien de plus qu'un de ces monstres déguisé sous une forme humaine.

La blonde monta les marches conduisant au temple et s'inclina respectueusement, attendant de pouvoir exposer ses désirs.

- Elle veut la même chose que moi, lut rapidement Miko, surprenant les deux autres.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu aller dans ce monde maudit ? questionna Byakuren, qui avait été scellée suffisamment longtemps en Makai, pour ne plus vouloir y aller sans bonne raison.

- J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec mère, déclara Alice. La crise qui frappe actuellement Gensokyo nous menace tous, humains comme yôkai. J'ai besoin de ses conseils pour pouvoir aider Reimu a y faire face. L'heure est à l'unité et nous devons mobiliser toutes nos forces.

- As-tu une idée de la menace en question ? Penses-tu vraiment que ta mère pourra apporter une réponse à tes questions ?

Alice apporta une réponse claire à Byakuren, qui s'inclina. Celle qui voulait par dessus tout que tous coexistent en paix et dans la tolérance, ne pouvait s'opposer aux efforts de cette jeune femme. Même son ennemie jurée semblait capable de pouvoir surmonter sa haine, même si cette démarche semblait davantage motivée par un intérêt personnel que pour le bien commun.

- Très bien, soupira Byakuren. Nous allons partir, traverser les mondes pour rejoindre Makai. Capitaine Murasa ! interpella t-elle en direction de la femme vêtue d'une tenue de marin blanche et qui s'appuyait sans aucune grâce sur une énorme ancre.

La yôkai aux yeux couleur d'algue se mit immédiatement aux ordres de celle qui l'avait sauvée, lorsqu'elle n'était que le fantôme d'une jeune fille morte en mer qui passait son temps à couler les navires en attendant qu'une main secourable ne l'arrache à cet océan.

- Capitaine, ordonna Byakuren, tandis qu'un sourire illuminait le visage de la navigatrice, le navire Palanquin lève l'ancre et se dirige vers Makai. Prenez la barre, nous partons sur le champ.

- A vos ordres ! cria Minamitsu Murasa en s'installant dans le poste de pilotage.

Le temple s'ébranla bientôt, soulevant la terre et la poussière qui surplombaient le mausolée souterrain de Shôtoku. Les hommes avaient jadis scellé Byakuren, mais l'ironie voulut qu'elle soit libérée et qu'elle ait installé son sanctuaire juste au dessus du tombeau d'un des princes ayant dirigé ces mêmes humains.

Lentement, le temple de Myouren s'éleva dans les airs, porté par l'immense barge qui flottait désormais dans les nuages.

Miko fut impressionnée, alors que l'immense navire s'envolait vers un autre monde.

- Remarquable, dit-elle, avant de regarder son ennemie qui contemplait l'immense portail que le navire avait généré et qui était en passe d'être franchi.

La barge se retrouva en Makai, surplombant désormais un immense océan bleuté qui semblait couvert de nuages écarlates, tandis qu'une profonde zébrure noire lacérait le paysage. Alice alla voir le Capitaine pour lui donner le cap à suivre, tandis que les deux saintes continuaient de contempler silencieusement le paysage.

- Dis moi, demanda Miko, d'ou vient le nom de ton temple ?

- Myouren ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers Miko. C'est mon petit frère. C'est lui qui m'a initiée au bouddhisme.

Toyosatomimi camoufla un petit rire. Elle imaginait bien sa rivale, obsédée par la sainteté, se couper les cheveux en signe de purification de son âme. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas disposer d'une image de Byakuren à cette époque, mais rien qu'à l'imaginer, elle sentait le rire la gagner.

- Ce garçon m'a l'air intéressant, dit Miko qui cherchait à changer de conversation pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son ennemie. Ou est-il désormais ?

- Il est mort, annonça platement Byakuren.

Suite à la brutalité de l'annonce, Miko hoqueta. Désormais, elle n'avait plus envie de rire.

- Nous approchons de la forteresse, annonça alors le capitaine dans son mégaphone, mettant un terme à l'ambiance morose qui s'était installée.

Le navire palanquin jeta alors l'ancre, s'attachant à la citadelle de Shinki. Alice n'attendit pas que la passerelle ne soit jetée pour descendre, reconnaissant parfaitement l'endroit dans lequel elle était. Elle savait que ce balcon encadré de deux rangées de pilastres conduisait vers un immense couloir menant à la salle du trône.

Cependant, Alice ne reconnut pas la personne venant à leur rencontre, encadrée d'une vingtaine de gardes lourdement armés. Elle aurait pensé que Yumeko serait déjà arrivée pour intercepter toute intrusion, mais elle se trompait. Cette servante rousse n'était pas Yumeko.

- Alice-sama, salua humblement la domestique, votre mère vous attend. Je vais m'occuper de vos amies.

La marionnettiste sourit à la domestique, avant de courir vers les appartements privés de la déesse qui l'avait élevée. Shinki fut plus que ravie de la visite surprise de sa fille et ne put s'empêcher, malgré toute la retenue dont elle savait faire preuve, de serrer la blonde contre elle et de caresser les cheveux couleur paille. Alice serra ses bras autour de la douce robe écarlate, dont la fourrure lui chatouillait le nez.

Alice se décolla de Shinki, avant d'exposer son problème, qui concernait aussi les autres invitées venues recourir à l'assistance de la divinité.

- Tu as de la chance, sourit la déesse aux cheveux d'argent, Yumeko m'a fait parvenir un rapport intermédiaire, nous pourrons en discuter.

Alice s'inclina, avant d'inviter les deux saintes à se joindre à elle. Avec toute la politesse possible, elles présentèrent leurs respects à Shinki, bien que Miko grimace car l'humilité n'était pas son fort.

- Mère, quelles sont les nouvelles dont vous disposez ?

- Yumeko a suivi Elis, pistant le démon et nous n'avons rien trouvé de suspect. Par contre, les choses semblent divergentes en ce qui concerne Mugetsu.

Les deux autres furent très intéressées. Apparemment, la piste du démon du monde des rêves serait à creuser.

- Il semble que Mugetsu soit de connivence avec sa sœur. Etant donné que le lien entre le monde des rêves et Gensokyo a été scellé, elles utilisent désormais Makai comme un point de passage entre leur monde fantasmagorique et Gensokyo. Leur but m'est encore inconnu, puisqu'elles passent la majeure partie de leur temps enfermées dans leur palais, mais il est clair qu'elles sont en train d'ourdir un sombre complot qui vous concerne toutes.

Mugetsu et Gengetsu, ensemble. Ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle selon Alice, puisqu'elle savait que la domestique et le démon aux ailes blanches ne se quittaient presque jamais. Les sœurs jumelles pratiquaient souvent leur inévitable jeu interdit. Rien qu'à cette mention, la magicienne frissonna.

- Megami-sama, interrogea calmement Byakuren, savez-vous si cette Gengetsu entretient des liens avec d'autres entités ?

Shinki réfléchit et répondit qu'elle ignorait la réponse. Elle n'était pas omnisciente et devait envoyer sa domestique pour trouver plus d'informations. L'idée était à creuser et elle se dépêcherait de trouver le plus d'informations.

- Alice, demanda subitement sa mère adoptive, je voudrais que tu me prêtes ton grimoire. Il y a une chose que je voudrais vérifier, à propos des rites interdits.

La blonde fut subitement gênée. Elle baissa la tête, mordillant sa lèvre, tandis que ses genoux s'entrechoquaient.

- Je ... on me l'a volé.

La foudre illumina brusquement les cieux, tandis que le tonnerre roula, résonnant dans le palais.

Miko se recula et décida de saluer rapidement la déesse, avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Inutile de rester à éprouver la colère d'un dieu.

Shinki venait de se lever, son visage ne montrant plus la moindre expression de douceur maternelle.

L'ombre gagnait la pièce, alors que les ailes noires de la déesse s'élargissaient pour occuper tout l'espace disponible. La haute silhouette semblait grandir dans les ténèbres, dominant clairement les habitantes de Gensokyo.

A ce moment là, Alice vit que la personne lui faisant face n'était plus sa mère. Lorsqu'elle croisa ces yeux de glace impitoyables, ces traits déformés par la colère et par un rictus de déception, elle comprit pourquoi Shinki était véritablement une déesse. Elle apprit que les rumeurs sur son immense pouvoir et la terreur qu'elle suscitait n'était pas infondées.

- Tu as perdu le Grimoire ? dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. Tu as laissé les plus noirs secrets, les plus sombres arcanes à la merci du premier imbécile venu ?

- Oui, balbutia Alice, qui savait qu'il serait inutile de répondre par des voies détournées ou de trouver une justification, car elle n'avait pas d'excuse et elle le savait parfaitement.

- Pauvre idiote ! hurla Shinki, giflant le visage de sa fille d'un revers de la main.

Alice trembla. L'accès de rage de sa mère la terrifiait. Jamais la déesse créatrice de Makai n'avait été dans un aussi effroyable état de rage.

La marionnettiste commença à pleurer. C'était la première fois que sa mère levait la main sur elle.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui se passera si ton grimoire tombe dans des mains malintentionnées ? As-tu une idée de ce qui arrivera si Gengetsu met la main dessus ?

- Non, hésita Alice.

- Bien sur que tu ne le sais pas, dit-elle en se calmant légèrement. Si je t'ai interdit de consulter les trois dernières sections, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Certains secrets sont tellement abominables qu'ils doivent être tus à jamais.

La déesse congédia la seule invitée restante, retenant Alice.

- Retrouves ce grimoire sans tarder, ordonna t-elle, avant de serrer Alice dans ses bras.

- Oui, répondit la yôkai encore sous le choc de la colère de sa mère. Pardonnez moi, mère.

- Tu n'es pas pardonnée. Tu ne le seras que lorsque ce livre sera de nouveau en sécurité. Au fait, je veux que tu abattes tous ceux qui on jeté un œil dedans, dit-elle alors que la peur s'insinuait dans les veines d'Alice. Tous, précisa t-elle, sans exceptions. Si tu ne châties pas le voleur, je viendrais personnellement pour le faire, quelque soit le moyen à utiliser pour revenir en Gensokyo.

Alice hocha faiblement la tête, alors qu'elle semblait déchirée par le dilemme qui s'offrait à elle. Meurtrière ou victime.

Si elle n'obéissait pas, ce serait sa mère qui se chargerait de la sinistre besogne, après l'avoir elle même assassinée. Au vu de l'éclat de colère d'aujourd'hui, Alice savait clairement que la priorité de Shinki était la préservation de ses secrets, y compris si cela devait passer par le meurtre de son enfant.

Mais Alice ne voulait pas tuer celle qui lui avait volé le Grimoire. Elle savait qu'il était en possession de Marisa et elle n'imaginait pas devoir souiller ses mains avec le sang de la magicienne blonde, elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle devait trouver le grimoire aussi vite que possible, en priant pour que Marisa l'ait toujours. Après, elle tuerait Rumia. Ce serait le yôkai des ténèbres qui l'avait attaquée par derrière, lui volant le livre. Ce serait un bon mensonge et tout irait bien, du moins c'est ce qu'espérait la marionnettiste.

- Honorable mensonge, songea Shinki avec un sourire, mais il ne te servira à rien.

- Je penses que tu as tort sur ce point, souffla une nouvelle voix appartenant à une personne qui s'imposait sans prévenir, pour le plus grand agacement de la divinité.


	12. The crying and jealous girl

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un dernier chapitre que je poste en avance, avant de partir en vacances. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster ce mois ci, alors la parution risque d'être fortement ralentie.

Je commence d'abord par répondre à la review de Brownie, que je remercie au passage pour son soutien et sa fidélité.

En ce qui concerne le (ou les) coupables, les indices semblent pointer vers les deux sœurs du monde des rêves, mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? Les choses peuvent être - ou ne pas être - ce qu'elles semblent être. Nous sommes à Gensokyo, un monde ou tout est possible, même l'impossible.

Chaque personnage à un rôle à jouer, mais lequel ? Qui agit et comment ? Je laisse à vos esprits le soin de répondre à cette question. Si vous ne trouvez pas, il faudra attendre. Tout sera dévoilé quand viendra le bon moment.

En ce qui concerne Shinki, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit télépathe, j'ai juste inventé. Mais bon, c'est une déesse, on peut lui laisser ce don, ce n'est pas très important.

Je n'ai pas d'autre projet de fic sur Touhou pour le moment, mais si j'en ai un, je le posterais. Tout dépendra de mes idées.

Donc, bonne lecture à tous et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Ca m'aide.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : The crying and jealous girl**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 11, Subterranean Animism : Parsee Mizuhashi theme, Green-Eyed Jealousy ( www .youtube watch?v=hxrr7tYkCg4 )_

Si l'immense et sombre royaume de Makai était un endroit raisonnablement effrayant, voire même sinistre, il y avait d'autres lieux semblables en Gensokyo.

Certes, ils étaient moins majestueux, moins étrangers, mais ils étaient tout de même empli de l'oppressante puanteur de la douleur. Ceux qui s'y aventuraient ne manquaient pas de se sentir écrasés par la sensation de chagrin qui régnait dans ces lieux maudits. Jamais ils n'oubliaient la sensation de gel qui s'insinuait dans leurs veines, les faisant frissonner et leur donnant envie de pleurer alors qu'ils étaient assaillis par leurs plus sombres pensées, ces ombres venimeuses et glaciales issues de leurs consciences, qui leur donnaient envie de fuir en hurlant.

Le pont entre la surface de Gensokyo et le monde souterrain était l'un de ces endroits.

L'endroit sombre était effrayant, l'immense caverne rocheuse semblait ne pas avoir de limites visibles. La seule chose identifiable pour les passants était le grand pont de bois aux rembardes peintes en rouge, dont la couleur s'écaillait par endroit. Lorsqu'ils s'avançaient sur la traverse, la peur s'insinuait en eux, se reserrant davantage, alors que l'autre rive noyée dans l'ombre semblait devenir inaccessible. Le silence obsédant et qui donnait l'impression qu'on pouvait être agressé à tout moment n'était troublé que par les clapotis de l'eau noire qui stagnait en dessous.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans l'un des nombreux renfoncements de la grotte, se tenait une étrange personne, accroupie et immobile, recroquevillée contre elle-même, en frissonnant légèrement.

L'humidité régnante dans la grotte n'aidait pas à la réchauffer. L'eau qui ruisselait sur la voute, issue des infiltrations de surface, se rejoignait sur les stalactites et formait de petites gouttelettes qui miroitaient faiblement dans l'ombre, comme de petits diamants éphémères.

Les perles d'eau tombaient sur la jeune fille aux courts cheveux blonds, tirés en queue de cheval. L'eau glissait sur les cheveux humides et mal coupés, coulant sur le visage maussade avant de s'accumuler dans le creux formé par les clavicules saillantes de ce corps émacié. L'eau continuait son chemin, alors que la personne aux yeux clos ne se souciait plus du froid qui l'envahissait. Le froid qui faisait s'hérisser les invisibles poils sur ses bras était moins douloureux que celui qui la rongeait intérieurement. Tout ce que Parsee savait, c'est qu'elle détestait sa vie.

Sa vie maudite, détruite par sa jalousie.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de rester ici, prisonnière de cet endroit. Glissant légèrement dans l'eau sombre, la gardienne regarda les deux faibles sources de lumière qui provenaient des deux orifices de la caverne.

D'un coté, la surface ou la douce lueur du soleil la narguait sans cesse, depuis tellement de temps qu'elle avait oublié de compter. Cela n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant.

De l'autre, les petites lueurs de la fêtarde et dynamique ville des oni, conduisant vers l'enfer des flammes ardentes. Là ou les autres s'amusaient et vivaient dans les rires et les chants, alimentant encore l'envie irrépréssible de se maudire une fois de plus pour échapper à cette condition.

Mais Parsee savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place, ni en haut, ni en bas. Elle était condamnée à rester ici, dans l'obscurité qui reliait les deux mondes. Son destin était de rester seule, à regarder passer les autres et elle s'en est une nouvelle fois maudite.

La gardienne resserra son gilet, avant de se caler dans un renfoncement mal abrité de la paroi. C'était sa seule maison et elle étouffa une nouvelle fois ses sanglots. Elle était habituée à replonger dans sa solitude, lorsque ça faisait longtemps que personne ne traversait, loin au dessus d'elle.

Elle jalousait ces gens, même ceux qui allaient vers l'enfer. Surtout ceux-là. Elle enviait leur liberté, enviait même leurs existences.

Pourquoi pouvaient-ils passer d'un endroit à un autre et pas elle ? Pourquoi était elle si seule, déjà ?

Les souvenirs remontèrent lentement en elle, si douloureux et si précieux à la fois.

Elle se revoyait, il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle avait perdu le cours du temps et le fil des années.

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle était, une jeune femme vêtue d'un beau kimono, au bras d'un homme charmant et au doux visage. Elle retrouvait les instants initiaux de leur romance naissante sous les étoiles, pour assister au festival de l'Aoi Matsuri.

Parsee goutait au plaisir de ces forts sentiments, ce bien être accompagné de sourires complices, de rires taquins et de promesses solenelles. C'était un bonheur naissant entre deux êtres qui lui semblait si accessible, qu'elle se sentit entière et apaisée.

La blonde se rappelait de l'amour éternel qui les unit si fortement, alors qu'elle lui abandonnait son cœur. Le mariage avait même été prévu, dans le temple ou ils s'étaient rencontrés

Mais tout vola en éclats et ces souvenirs ne faisaient qu'entretenir sa souffrance.

Curieuse, elle avait découvert l'abject goût de la trahison, lorsqu'elle avait suivi son fiancé.

Elle avait vu son futur époux au bras d'une autre.

La jalousie et la douleur de la trahison l'avaient envahie, la poussant à agir en hâte et à prendre une décision en surpassant toute raison.

Elle n'a jamais oublié le moindre mot de la malédiction.

_J'implore la grande divinité de Kibune. En réponse à mes sept jours de prière et de réclusion, accordez moi de mon vivant d'être changée en démon, afin que je puisse tuer la femme de qui je suis jalouse._

Devenue un yôkai, elle avait pu orchestrer elle même le meurtre de son infidèle fiancé et de la catin qu'il avait au bras.

Elle n'avait pas eu connaissance de la punition divine qui s'en était suivie, prix à payer pour sa requête.

Son destin était désormais d'être cantonnée à cette grotte, à souffrir encore et encore à cause de sa jalousie.

Sa vie n'en était plus une. Elle passait son existence entière à ruminer, à envier tout ce que les autres avaient, à se traîner au sol à la recherche des champignons qui poussaient et dont elle se nourrissait, se forçant à avaler ces plantes au goût si fade. Elle se détestait, détestant sa faiblesse et sa lâcheté. Elle se retirait dans son trou le plus souvent possible, n'en sortant que pour ramper, léchant l'eau croupie, avant de retourner ressentir le grand vite qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Cette sensation de manque qu'elle parvenait à chasser revenait sans arrêt, tel un mantra, toujours aussi douloureuse. Elle ne s'y habituait jamais, souffrant toujours autant.

Un son emmitouflé parvint à ses oreilles, la sortant de sa torpeur.

Quelqu'un marchait sur le pont, se dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

En temps normal, elle se serait déplacée pour aller voir et pour briser cette personne en la rendant jalouse, mais elle n'avait guère l'envie de le faire.

Quelle importance cela avait-il ? songea cruellement Parsee. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait faire attention à elle, la pauvre nuisance invisible.

Pourtant, la personne sur le pont d'était arrêtée.

Elle s'était lentement tournée vers Parsee, bondissant par dessus la rambarde, avant de déployer de magnifiques ailes de flammes rougeoyantes.

La blonde se couvrit les yeux en gémissant, peu habituée à une telle luminosité qui éclairait toute la caverne, révélant les petits abris de fortune et les grottes à champignon de la femme jalouse.

- Mizuhashi Parsee, appela sèchement le phénix, permets-moi de me présenter. Je suis Fujiwara no Mokou.

Parsee remonta ses genoux cagneux jusqu'à son menton, avant de les serrer fermement entre ses bras. Dissimulant son visage pâle et maladif dans ses bras, elle renifla de nouveau, avant de répondre dans un chuchotement.

- Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas te parler.

Mokou resta interloquée, avant de prendre un air navré. Un air sincèrement navré.

Sans réponse, Parsee se recroquevilla davantage, laissant son écharpe rose glisser pour révéler ses épaules osseuses, tandis que les mots sortaient de nouveau, venant des profondeurs de son âme.

- Pour qui tu te prends ? siffla t-elle, venimeuse. J'étais parfaitement tranquille avant que tu vienne faire irruption dans ma vie. J'allais bien, avant que ...

La blonde trembla de nouveau, laissant les larmes salées brûler une fois de plus ses yeux.

- Parsee, je suis venue te parler.

- Tais toi ! Tais toi ! hurla t-elle en frappant la roche du poing, s'entaillant la peau. Fous-moi la paix ! Tu crois vraiment être la première à me voir, à rencontrer la pauvre fille solitaire et espérer être son amie ? Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! C'est toujours pareil ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! cria t-elle de nouveau, avant de sangloter.

Elle les haïssait tous, ceux qui se prétendaient ses amis, mais qui l'abandonnaient un jour ou l'autre, fatigués de devoir rester dans cet endroit putride et suintant la malveillance.

- J'en ai assez ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre me raconter vos vies dont je ne ferais jamais partie ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre parler de vos amis que je n'aurais jamais ! Je ne veux plus écouter vos mensonges ! Et, dit-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer, je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses extraordinaires yeux verts dans ceux, écarlates, de Mokou.

- Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas te parler, répéta t-elle faiblement.

- Ca tombe bien, reprit Mokou, je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre me parler, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. Je suis celle qui te comprends le mieux, parce que je suis comme toi.

- Ne me fais pas rire ! cracha Parsee en montrant la grotte désolée. Je suis prisonnière ici, je n'ai rien ni personne. J'ai tout perdu par ma faute.

Mokou se tut, se redressant péniblement en s'accrochant à la paroi. A cause d'un geste trop brusque, elle s'entailla la paume de la main gauche sur une aspérité acérée. En contemplant son sang, le phénix poussa un ricanement froid et sinistre.

- Moi aussi, je n'ai plus rien. J'ai perdu ma famille, dit-elle en se retournant vers Parsee. Mes amis, ajouta t-elle en avançant, et aussi ma bien aimée, finit-elle en se penchant vers la menue blonde qui avait désormais une lueur de crainte dans les yeux. J'ai même perdu mon humanité et tout ça, c'est par ma faute. Le monde extérieur n'a plus aucun intérêt lorsqu'on est prisonnier de ses regrets. Je te comprends bien plus que quiconque.

- Ta vie n'est pas aussi misérable que la mienne, répliqua hargneusement Parsee. Toi, tu es libre.

Un rire glacial retentit dans la caverne, résonnant au point que la blonde envieuse ne décide de se boucher les oreilles. Ce son effroyable semblait vouloir s'insinuer en elle, gelant son âme meurtrie.

- Libre ? souffla dédaigneusement Mokou. Non, je n'ai jamais été libre. Parce qu'il y a une chose que je veux et que je ne peux obtenir.

- Eh bien moi je t'envie ! cria Parsee. Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir être à ta place, pour pouvoir de nouveau sentir la caresse du vent sur mon visage, pour entendre le chant des oiseaux, pour pouvoir me promener au milieu des marchands et de leurs étals ! Je deonnerais mon âme juste pour pouvoir retrouver, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la chaleur du soleil !

- Moi aussi, je voudrais pouvoir être à ta place ! explosa Mokou. Toi, tu as la chance de pouvoir mourir ! Tu as encore la possibilité de mettre un terme à tout ça ! Je voudrais pouvoir crever, même si je devais me tailler les veines avec ces rochers !

Parsee releva le visage pour croiser le regard écarlate de Mokou, avant de pleurer de nouveau.

- Laisse moi, geignit-elle en reniflant. Je ne veux plus te parler.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. Tu prendras ta décision après et je la respecterais.

Parsee ne répondit pas, son silence incitant son interlocutrice à poursuivre.

- Je peux t'offrir un moyen de quitter cet endroit, siffla perfidement Mokou, je peux te permettre de ne plus être soumise à cette atroce malédiction.

- Quoi ? balbutia Parsee en écarquillant les yeux. Tu es sérieuse ? demanda t-elle avec incrédulité. Ce n'est pas une farce cruelle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis tout à fait sérieuse, répondit Mokou qui n'avait pas l'habitude de plaisanter. Je peux t'aider.

- J'imagine qu'un service n'est jamais gratuit. Que me demanderas tu en échange ?

- Rien du tout, chuchota Mokou en dissimulant un large sourire. Je gagne beaucoup à t'aider. Je ne serais pas venue, sinon.

La gardienne du pont fixa le phénix de façon obsédante, comme si elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

- D'accord, j'accepte ! dit-elle en implorant Mokou. Maintenant, dis moi comment je peux être libre ?

- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui libère vraiment les êtres vivants, une seule chose, et c'est la mort.

Le choc se lut sur le visage de la blonde aux yeux verts.

- Non, dit-elle, la gorge serrée, je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai ... j'ai peur.

- Très bien, concéda Mokou. Alors je vais te laisser ici, dans ce trou perdu ou tu pourras continuer à loisir à te baigner dans ce lac de tes larmes amères. Tu pourras rester ici à te morfondre sur ton existence qui n'en mérites pas le nom. Tu pourras passer les prochains siècles à regarder les autres passer sur ce pont, tandis que tu resteras à attendre sur ces rives putrides, sans espoir de pouvoir les rejoindre. Tu pourras toujours tenter de te remémorer encore et encore ton ancienne vie, tout en te noyant dans ta douleur incessante.

Parsee hoqueta, tandis que Mokou laissait le poison de ses mots s'insinuer dans l'esprit embrumé de la blonde.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire ? dit-elle pour achever de persuader Parsee. C'est que tu vas espérer attendre ta libération pendant encore des siècles, jusqu'à ce que tu te noies dans ta douleur et que tout ce qui t'entoure devienne noir. Mais pourtant, même lorsque chaque seconde de ta pitoyable vie sera plus longue et plus douloureuse que les précédentes, lorsque chaque instant te semblera aussi long que l'existence, tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

Mokou tourna lentement autour de sa cible, susurrant ses paroles pleines de malveillance, alors que Parsee tremblait, les lèvres sèches et s'arrachant des mèches de ses cheveux rêches.

- Alors, lorsque tu sombreras dans le désespoir le plus total, tu te souviendras de mes paroles et de mon offre. Tu auras beau pleurer, supplier, hurler jusqu'à en perdre ton âme, ça ne changera rien, car tu ne pourras plus compter sur moi. Tu ne pourras plus compter sur personne. Enfin, dit-elle sur un ton badin, ça ne te changeras pas. Tu n'as jamais pu compter sur personne.

- Arrêtes, supplia Parsee. Laisse moi tranquille. Je ne veux plus t'entendre ...

- Mais tu es déjà seule. Je t'abandonnes dans les ténèbres, là ou tout finira. Mais réfléchis bien à ce que je vais te dire. Tout ce qui nous a été donné lorsque nous avons étés abandonnées dans ce monde, ce sont des moyens de tuer et des raisons stupides. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste dans ce monde de désespoir et de vide ?

Mokou se retourna et fit quelques pas, avant d'être interrompue par un cri de détresse.

- D'accord, haleta Parsee, j'accepte. Mais, par pitié, fais ça vite.

Mokou s'autorisa un petit sourire de victoire, avant de se retourner et d'avancer vers Parsee.

- Très bien, alors je te libère de tes tourments !

Mokou sortit son arme et frappa l'envieuse et jalouse créature en plein cœur.

Ce n'était que dans la mort, que Parsee trouva enfin le réconfort.

Sur ses lèvres désormais désertées par la vie, on pouvait voir qu'elle souriait.


	13. Just as planned !

Bonjour à tous !

Par un miracle incroyable, j'ai pu avoir accès à mon ordinateur pour publier ce chapitre.

Il est moins long, mais j'espère qu'il vous permettra de tenir un peu.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs pour le soutien.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Touhou appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Just as planned !**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 13, Ten Desires : Mononobe no Futo's theme - Legend of the Great Gods ( www .youtube watch?v=9WdRgsnq76A )_

Toyosatomimi no Miko souriait.

Cependant, ce sourire semblait bien différent de ceux qu'elle arborait habituellement.

Elle n'arborait pas le sourire sobre et affable qu'elle utilisait en public, elle n'utilisait pas non plus l'expression de joie qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle prenait du plaisir. C'était un sourire malsain, du même genre que ceux qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle orchestrait un plan complexe.

La résurrection de Shôtoku aimait beaucoup réfléchir seule dans son grand bureau orné de vieux éventails de guerre et de nobles estampes hors de prix. Son regard se portait sur les rangées d'armures et les râteliers d'armes parfaitement entretenues et huilées avec un soin monomaniaque. On pouvait sans difficulté croire qu'elle aimait plus les armes que les hommes.

Miko posa sa calmement la main droite sur son bureau, laissant distraitement ses doigts caresser le bois verni, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Ses paupières closes frémissaient à chacune des profondes inspirations qu'elle prenait, lorsqu'elle entrait dans cette étrange transe.

Elle mettait parfois beaucoup de temps à échafauder des plans ou à tirer des conclusions, mais ces dernières se révélaient rarement fausses. Elle était encore plus rarement prise par défaut, elle prévoyait toujours un plan de secours qui s'adapterait en cas de besoin.

Miko devait intégrer chaque nouvelle donnée, ça lui permettait de préparer ses projets avec plus de facilité.

En plus, le fait de planifier, de manipuler lui apportait une sorte de contentement et elle gloussait intérieurement de satisfaction, à l'idée qu'elle pouvait utiliser les autres, agir sur leurs destins sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Le simple fait de donner un ordre semblait être le plus doux des nectars, alors que l'ivresse du pouvoir la transportait vers un nouveau monde de sensations.

Elle allait pouvoir se faire plaisir à planifier de nouveau, puisque les nouvelles que Shinki venait de transmettre étaient tout à fait intéressantes.

Elle avait été si intéressée lors de l'audition de ces informations et elle avait tellement eu hâte de les analyser tête reposée, qu'elle n'avait même pas provoqué Byakuren lorsqu'elle était partie de Makai en compagnie de son ennemie.

- Le démon serait de sortie et cette chère Byakuren veut à tout prix négocier avec cette créature. Il est plus que possible qu'elle connaisse un sort tragique d'ici peu, minauda t-elle.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était assise devant son grand bureau, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser de satisfaction.

A l'heure actuelle, il était plus que probable que l'un des pires monstres existants soit prêt à se libérer pour fondre sur Gensokyo. Gengetsu serait une source de chaos absolument inimaginable et toutes les certitudes existantes risquent d'être balayées par cette tempête.

Parfait, songea Toyosatomimi en mettant son esprit affûté au travail. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour détourner l'attention.

- Si Reimu pouvait avoir la décence de mourir, monologua t-elle en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce aux dimensions titanesques, cela m'arrangerait fort. Dès qu'elle meurt dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, je serais là à récolter le fruit de cette lutte. Elle n'a pas d'héritière et cela sonnera la fin de la lignée Hakurei. Je n'aurais plus qu'à défendre ce pays du démon, pour que tous ces moutons ignares me voient comme leur sauveuse.

La taoïste continuait de sourire de façon inquiétante, les épaules voutées et les mains crispées sur son bureau, alors qu'elle imaginait avec délectation l'horreur qui se peindrait sur le visage de cette petite parvenue de miko. Lorsque la dernière Hakurei comprendrait ce qui s'était déroulé dans son dos, il sera déjà trop tard.

- Reimu ,Gengetsu et ses autres complices sont toutes prêtes à se battre comme des charognards pour gouverner Gensokyo. Je les laisserais s'entretuer, dit-elle en serrant la poignée de son katana, j'attendrais qu'ils s'affaiblissent et lorsque viendra le moment du coup de grâce, je m'occuperais des survivants.

Shôtoku recommença à se parler à elle même et passa alors devant l'immense estampe accrochée au mur, représentant sa divine personne siégeant en majesté. A la vue de son ancien portrait officiel, elle ne put que sourire davantage.

- Je n'aurais qu'à supprimer ceux qui s'opposeront à moi. Bien sûr, la créature qui sert de pantin à Gengetsu fera immédiatement office de bouc émissaire à cette situation. Je ne sais pas encore qui est cette pauvre chose, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Tout en se préparant à adapter sa stratégie et son plan en cas de changement de la situation, la sainte sentait que les choses allaient bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avait initialement imaginé.

- Quel plaisir que d'utiliser les autres à ses propres fins, dit-elle en adressant un regard à son portrait dont les yeux étaient déjà avides d'ambition. Alors, lorsque Gensokyo me suivra, je traverserais la frontière. Ensuite, tous me reconnaîtront comme le grand shogun de Nippon !

Miko avait tourné le dos à la grande porte d'acajou massif qui la séparait de l'extérieur, mais le geste empli d'arrogance ne l'avait pas empêchée de remarquer la présence de Futo. Son amante écoutait discrètement, épiant à travers l'orifice de la serrure.

La concubine avait l'œil rivé sur la serrure, ne manquant pas un seul des murmures de sa maîtresse, captant chaque parole qui la faisait pâlir davantage. Chaque mot, chaque rire la terrifiait davantage et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Futo, celle que sa conscience lui criait de réaliser, était de dénoncer son prince à Reimu. Cependant, une autre voix montait en elle, puisque les mots et les menaces de Shôtoku lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle devait tout à son prince, elle s'était déjà bien trop compromise en le soutenant envers et contre tout. Elle avait déjà souillé ses mains avec le sang de son propre clan, de sa propre famille, dans le seul but d'aider Miko. La trahir maintenant serait inutile, cela signifierait que les siens seraient morts en vain. Cela signifierait qu'elle avait tout sacrifié pour rien.

- Tu me forces à faire des choses abominables, grogna la dernière Mononobe. Miko, dit-elle en ayant les larmes aux yeux, je ne sais pas jusqu'ou j'irais pour toi. Je t'aime, murmura t-elle, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer.

- Parce que tu crois que tes pleurnicheries m'empêcheront de récupérer ce qui est à moi ? déclara alors Toyosatomimi, glaciale.

Futo était si inquiète, qu'elle n'avait pas surveillé attentivement la serrure. Shôtoku était sorti avec raideur et toisait l'autre femme de haut. Futo songeait avec angoisse qu'elle venait de se faire prendre bêtement. Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, se faire prendre à écouter aux portes était rarement apprécié de la personne victime de la tentative d'espionnage.

Futo déglutit difficilement, en voyant le regard noir que sa princesse lui lançait.

- Tu sais, expliqua calmement Miko, la politique, ça m'avait tant manqué. Diriger, également. Commander, aussi. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus marqué, c'était le pouvoir de planifier et de jouer avec le monde selon mon bon vouloir. J'aime tout cela, même bien plus que de coucher avec toi.

- Mon prince, hésita son amante, je ...

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, asséna la taoïste, avant de relever durement Futo et de l'entraîner sèchement. Miko traversa rapidement les couloirs, avant de rejoindre les petits appartements, serrant fortement le bras de la femme aux cheveux d'argent.

La suivante aurait souhaité résister, mais au vu de ses multiples erreurs qui avaient irrité Miko, elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à faire profil bas durant quelques temps.

Miko ne la lâcha pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient seules dans la chambre de la concubine. A ce moment, la femme vêtue d'un kariginu blanc fut violemment jetée sur le lit, se demandant avec inquiétude ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Je croyais avoir été claire, en ce qui concerne la trahison, questionna froidement Miko.

- Mais je ne veux pas te trahir, je veux ...

Futo ne dit rien de plus, la gifle qu'elle se prit et qui fit rougir sa joue fut suffisamment claire. Mieux valait qu'elle ne dise rien de plus.

- Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, cracha fielleusement Toyosatomimi, tu me dégoûtes.

- Toi aussi, tu me dégoûtes ! cria Futo, à bout de nerfs. Tu ne penses qu'à toi même, qu'à ton trône, qu'à ton pouvoir ! Tu me sacrifierais sans la moindre hésitation ! Tu m'utilises sans vergogne ! Hurla t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux. Comment est-ce que je peux encore aimer quelqu'un comme toi ?

Futo haleta, fatiguée de cet intense éclat de voix. Lorsque la stupeur affichée par Miko se transforma en une ombre de noire colère, la fille aux yeux sombres sut qu'elle avait été trop loin.

- Je pensais avoir été claire en ce qui concerne mes sentiments, souffla la résurrection de Shôtoku avec une infime déception dans la voix, même maintenant. Tu sais ce que j'éprouves pour toi, même avec ce corps. Par contre, reprit-elle beaucoup plus froidement, je pensais avoir été claire sur le comportement que tu devais adopter vis à vis de moi.

- Je suis désolée, gémit Futo en s'inclinant, je me suis comportée comme une enfant, je n'aurais pas du crier de façon aussi immature. Je suis désolée.

- Ca pour être désolée, tu vas l'être, annonça calmement Miko.

D'un geste sec, la blonde coucha sa concubine sur ses genoux, tout en recevant un regard surpris teinté d'inquiétude de la part de Futo.

- Que faites vous ? demanda cette dernière.

- Si tu t'obstines à te comporter comme une gamine, tu vas être punie de la même façon, ajouta Miko en baissant la jupe violette de l'autre.

Futo eut beau supplier son prince de ne pas l'humilier en la punissant ainsi, Toyosatomimi ne lui fit aucune faveur.

Les coups de shaku sur les fesses pâles de Futo se succédèrent, arrachant des cris de plus en plus forts.

- Arrêtez ! Je suis désolée ! supplia Mononobe. Je ne le referais plus !

- Ca, je peux te le garantir ! siffla hargneusement Miko, en continuant ses coups de plus en plus durs.

Futo poussa davantage de cris, alors qu'elle suppliait pour que son humiliante et douloureuse punition prenne fin. Elle eut beau implorer Miko, la taoïste continua sans sourciller.

- Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, gronda cette dernière, tu ne songeras plus jamais à ne serait-ce qu'envisager de hausser le ton envers moi !

Futo continua de pleurer, même après que Miko eut fini de la châtier.

- Maintenant, tu vas rester consignée ici, ordonna fermement la princesse.

Alors que Miko se relevait, Futo se jeta à ses pieds, lui agrippant les chevilles. Elle pleurait, mais la taoïste ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la douleur des coups du bois sur la peau fragile, ou à cause de la crainte de perdre la confiance de son prince.

- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! gémit Futo. Pardonnez-moi !

- Tu es déjà pardonnée, avoua Miko, légèrement peinée d'avoir été si dure.

Futo redressa le visage, incrédule, ses grands yeux encore brillants de larmes.

- Je ne pourrais jamais ne plus t'aimer, concéda Miko en caressant les joues de sa consort, essuyant les traînées de larmes brillant encore sur ce visage implorant.

Miko ferma les yeux et souffla. A ce moment, toute colère l'avait quittée. Elle embrassa même ces lèvres mutines qui semblaient l'inviter à les caresser et à les grignoter sensuellement.


	14. Those who want the death of the Hakurei

Bonsoir à tous !

Je remercie ceux qui me laissent des reviews et je commencerais donc par répondre à celle que j'ai reçu.

Tout d'abord, je sais que Miko est un personnage complexe, mais j'ai quand même quelques doutes sur le dernier chapitre. Comme tu le fais remarquer, je pense qu'il y a peut être quelque chose qui cloche légèrement sur la fin. Mais en même temps, étant donné les surprenantes réactions qu'elle peut avoir, je pense qu'on peut accepter ce changement, notamment lorsque Miko retourne dans l'espace privé, qu'elle quitte son rôle de prince.

En ce qui concerne Mokou, tu n'as pas fini de la voir. Après tout, c'est elle qui a demandé à Reimu de se lancer dans cette enquête et elle jouera un rôle d'ici peu. Mais je ne spoilerais pas ma propre fanfic, alors je ne dirais rien. Son était mental s'est déjà trouvé être mis à rude épreuve et je doute fortement qu'elle soit capable de faire preuve de pitié. Il y a autre chose.

Il y a aussi d'autres personnages qui agissent dans l'ombre, même si nos héroïnes n'en ont pas connaissance. Le sac de noeuds risque de se retrouver de plus en plus emmêlé, mais rassurez-vous, j'ai défini une raison cohérente pour tout. Il vous suffit juste de chercher, ou d'attendre le dénouement ...

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Those who want the death of the Hakurei**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 2, Story of Eastern Wonderland : End of Daylight ( youtube watch?v=7SUHh_ZzaeA )_

S'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle le sanctuaire Hakurei est peu visité, c'est que très peu de personnes ne s'éloignent de leurs villages.

En cause, le fait que les petites routes de Gensokyo n'étaient pas sures, en particulier lorsque venait la tombée de la nuit. Pourtant, le spectacle offert par la beauté de la nature valait le coup d'œil, surtout en forêt. Le ciel doré virait lentement au pourpre, alors que les nuages conservaient une faible lueur rose et que le soleil rouge disparaissait derrière les cimes des arbres, qui reflétaient une teinte sanguine sur leurs feuilles vertes.

Sur l'un de ces petits chemins qui passait entre les arbres resserrés et qui projetaient des ombres menaçantes, les yôkai tendaient des embuscades aux pauvres voyageurs qui avaient le malheur de passer par ici.

Les monstres attendaient patiemment leur repas et la vision de cette femme isolée les avait excités. Avides de sang, ils l'avaient encerclée, lui coupant toute retraite possible. La femme au kimono blanc n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, à six contre un.

Ils avaient vraiment sous-estimée la combattante dont la lame semblait vouloir se gorger du sang noir de ces créatures.

Les yôkai aux yeux injectés de sang s'effondrèrent rapidement sur le sol, terrassés en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes. Les talents de l'escrimeuse n'étaient plus à démontrer, puisqu'elle ne semblait même pas fatiguée. Elle avait même l'air de s'ennuyer, comme si elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir disposer d'un adversaire à sa taille.

L'attroupement de ces créatures cannibales avait été aisément vaincu et la dernière chose qu'ils avaient eu à l'esprit était la constatation que leur chef les avaient bêtement amenés dans ce traquenard. Ils avaient cru pouvoir prendre cette proie par surprise et s'étaient lourdement fourvoyés.

Désormais, la petite bande qui tendait des embuscades se trouvait anéantie, ses membres étaient tous morts. Seul le chef, une petite créature aux yeux noirs et méchants, vivait encore.

Blessé, il fit un geste implorant vers celle qu'il voulait tuer quelques minutes auparavant. Il voulait vivre, ne pas finir comme ça, mais la femme couverte de sombres plaques d'armure ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Elle n'appréciait pas d'être encerclée par des yôkai, à six contre un et elle allait clairement le lui faire comprendre, pour qu'il puisse en tirer une leçon dans la vie suivante. D'un geste raide, elle plongea son katana dans la gorge de la créature vulnérable, causant une mort immédiate.

La ronin rengaina calmement son arme autour de son obi blanc, avant de frissonner légèrement à cause du vent froid qui soufflait depuis quelques jours dans cette partie de Gensokyo. L'hostile forêt semblait dénuée de présence humaine, mais la guerrière savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'impression de lourdeur qui régnait dans ces bois. Elle savait qu'une ombre s'élevait, mais elle ne la craignait pas. Elle avait cessé d'avoir peur depuis longtemps.

Refermant légèrement le kimono blanc qu'elle portait sous sa cuirasse, la guerrière continua sa marche, n'accordant aucune importance aux cadavres qu'elle laissait derrière elle. D'autres créatures s'occuperaient du nettoyage, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

La combattante passait son temps sur les chemins, vagabondant au gré de ses envies. Elle appartenait à la catégorie des samouraïs renégats, signifiant qu'elle n'avait plus d'honneur et qu'elle ne vivait que pour elle même. Elle n'obéissait à aucun seigneur et ne travaillait que comme mercenaire, n'ayant pas d'autre maître qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas de liens, pas d'attaches et n'éprouvait pas de remords à voler pour son compte. Elle n'avait jamais vécu autrement, alors elle ne voulait pas d'un autre mode de vie, du moins pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accompli sa quête.

La femme renoua ses longs cheveux lilas, avant de continuer sa marche dans la forêt. Les bois étaient devenus étrangement silencieux, seul le cliquetis de ses bottes et de son armure se faisait entendre. C'était comme si toutes les créatures retenaient leur souffle, même les oiseaux se taisaient.

Les rares yôkai présents savaient désormais qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à approcher cette humaine. Elle était dangereuse et son âme semblait rongée par une graine sombre. Ruminant sa rage, elle s'entraînait tous les jours, pour pouvoir enfin être en mesure de se libérer de sa malédiction et de frapper en retour.

- C'est mon destin, murmura t-elle à la lune partielle qui brillait de plus en plus dans les cieux. Même mon nom me prédestine à être celle qui vengera notre famille de la malédiction qui nous nargue depuis trop longtemps.

La femme leva le bras, semblant toucher la lune, avant de serrer le poing et de prêter de nouveau le serment qu'elle avait prononcé il y a des années.

- Je jure que je me libèrerais de la malédiction que vous m'avez imposée il y a longtemps. Ecoutez-moi bien, vous, les dieux ! Vous jouez depuis trop longtemps avec nous, mais un jour, je vous détruirais. Je ne serais pas votre servante !

- Je te rassures, nargua une nouvelle voix dans l'ombre de la forêt, ils ne te voient pas comme leur servante. En réalité, tu n'es qu'un pion pour ces kamis.

En une fraction de seconde, la ronin dégainait son arme, se retournait vers l'ombre et pointait son katana vers la forêt.

- Montrez vous, clama t-elle d'une voix forte et assurée.

Un petit rire émergea entre deux arbres, faisant place à une silhouette humanoïde. L'inconnue s'avança alors hors du bois, révélant son ample cape qui dissimulait soigneusement son identité.

- Bonjour, Meian Hakurei.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! gronda l'épéiste en serrant les dents. Ce nom ne signifie plus rien ! Je l'ai renié il y a longtemps !

- C'est pourtant ton vrai nom, ajouta la silhouette sombre avec dédain. Tu es Meian, celle dont le nom signifie la lumière et l'ombre, celle censée servir de balance spirituelle. Tu as parfaitement rempli ton rôle jusqu'à présent, nargua t-elle. Ta cousine Reimu est la lumière et toi, tu as ta place dans l'obscurité, ricana t-elle en voyant le visage de Meian se faire plus furieux à chaque seconde. Ta place est exactement celle décidée par les kamis. Malgré toutes tes tentatives pour changer l'ordre des choses, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un pantin.

La ronin enragea et chargea, l'arme à la main. D'un geste en diagonale, elle frappa la silhouette tout en se préparant pour une garde, suivie d'une parade. La créature lui faisant face esquiva calmement les coups et semblait ne pas être affectée par les blessures qu'elle pourrait subir.

Meian frappait de façon rationalisée, limitant ses efforts tout en frôlant sans cesse son ennemie. Cependant, son ennemie semblait protégée par un étrange phénomène, rendant vains les efforts de l'escrimeuse aux yeux mauves.

- Je ne suis plus l'esclave des dieux ! cracha t-elle avec dégoût. Je ne veux plus être simplement la dernière membre d'une branche restée trop longtemps dans l'ombre ! Je leur prouverai, à ces maudits dieux, que je ne serais plus leur pantin ! J'anéantirais la branche principale et je mettrai un terme définitif à la lignée des Hakurei !

- Si c'est ce que tu désires, railla l'autre, il va te falloir travailler plus que ça. Cette malédiction est très ancienne, ayant existé depuis des siècles et ayant divisé ta famille, au point de condamner tes ancêtres à un ostracisme qui perdure encore.

- Les Hakurei ne sont pas ma famille ! enragea Meian. Ces salauds ont condamné les miens à une vie dans l'ombre, une existence faite de négligence et de larmes, alors je ne veux pas leur être rattachée ! En tant que dernière de ces exclus, je porte le fardeau de leur haine sur mes épaules. C'est à moi de retourner cette haine pour frapper Reimu et enfouir à tout jamais leur lumière sous les ténèbres de notre souffrance.

- Ecoutes-moi Meian, je ...

La ronin sabra l'individu avec son katana empli d'énergie, envoyant une onde de vent qui scia nettement l'arbre situé juste derrière l'inconnu. Celui-ci n'avait pas fait d'effort pour esquiver et se tenait toujours debout. Malgré cette surprenante constatation, la fureur se lisait toujours sur les traits de la Hakurei, mais ses coups semblaient ne pas être affectés par sa colère, comme si elle maîtrisait sa haine et qu'elle l'utilisait comme une arme.

- Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne veux plus de ce nom. Désormais, je suis les ténèbres destinées à revenir à la vie. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un outil pour accomplir notre revanche, alors je n'ai pas besoin de nom. Mais si, comme les autres, vous tenez à me nommer, alors utilisez le nom que je me suis forgée au milieu des larmes et de la souffrance. Appelle-moi Meira, juste Meira.

- Alors, Meira, saches que je peux t'aider. Moi aussi, je veux voir le clan Hakurei disparaître, au point de n'être plus qu'une note dans le grand livre de l'histoire. C'est mon plus grand désir, afin de mettre fin à cette querelle m'opposant à eux. Cette famille a été une épine dans mon pied depuis trop longtemps.

Meira sourit de façon narquoise. Elle n'était pas idiote, comme son mode d'existence le laisserait supposer. Elle savait que Reimu avait de nombreux ennemis qui ne l'avaient pas oubliée et elle avait très envie de réunir toutes ces personnes pour détruire la dernière personne la rattachant à la lignée tant honnie, quel que soit le prix à payer.

- Vous êtes également maudite par les Hakurei, ajouta Meira. Je peux facilement deviner que vous êtes une de leurs victimes.

- Pas exactement, répondit l'autre. Disons juste que j'ai un vieux compte à régler. Cependant, je te conseille vivement de garder tout ce que tu sais pour toi, menaça clairement la silhouette. Je n'ai aucune pitié et je ne pardonne ni la trahison, ni la stupidité.

- C'est une menace ? demanda témérairement la guerrière. Parce que je ne me laisse pas intimider par de vaines paroles.

- Ce n'est pas une menace, clarifia son interlocutrice. Ce sont les faibles qui n'ont pas les moyens de les mettre à exécution, qui font des menaces. Moi, je préfèrerais dire que je fais des promesses.

Meira sourit, avant de rengainer son arme et de pousser un petit rire.

- Vous semblez avoir confiance en moi, mais pourquoi devrais-je en faire de même ?

- C'est simple, répondit calmement l'autre. Parce que je n'ai aucun grief personnel contre toi. Bien évidemment, je n'ai également rien à craindre de toi en raison de ma puissance. Si je te fais cette proposition, c'est uniquement parce que tu peux m'être utile contre Reimu et que je n'aime pas prendre le risque de laisser exister de telles incertitudes. Je te laisserais même achever la jeune fille du sanctuaire, si tu le désires.

- Votre offre est alléchante, admit la ronin. Cependant, en attendant notre collaboration, ajouta impérieusement Meira, ôtez votre capuchon. Je veux savoir si j'ai vraiment affaire à qui je crois.

L'inconnue à la cape noire sembla hésiter quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle leva les bras et fit baisser sa capuche, dévoilant son visage.

Meira resta figée quelques secondes, ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Ce n'était pas la femme ailée. Cependant, elle réfléchit durant quelques secondes, écarquillant subitement les yeux, avant de se reprendre et de rire de nouveau. Elle avait compris.

- C'est un véritable exploit ! L'ange en personne ! Je croyais pourtant que les Hakurei avaient scellé le passage entre ce monde et le votre.

- Mais elles l'ont jadis fait, confirma l'inconnue. Seulement, les sceaux se brisent au bout s'un moment et nécessitent d'être remplacés. Avec la destruction de Mugenkan, Reimu se croyait naïvement débarrassée de ce lien. Quelle gosse prétentieuse, elle se croyait en sécurité. Elle va vite déchanter, je te l'assures.

La samouraï rit une nouvelle fois, avant de se calmer.

- La tête que Reimu va faire lorsqu'elle vous verra, ce sera inimitable ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir voir ça, elle sera mortifiée !

- Et lorsque j'aurais fini de jouer avec elle, tu pourras t'en charger. A ce moment là, elle sera morte, tout court !

Meira soupira au pauvre jeu de mots, avant de reprendre la route en compagnie de sa nouvelle alliée.

Les deux femmes avancèrent calmement dans la forêt qui s'obscurcissait de plus en plus. Les ombres se faisaient de plus en plus noires, alors que les oiseaux nocturnes se mettaient en chasse.

Les yôkai se mettaient également à la recherche de leurs proies favorites, même si les deux complices ne craignaient pas grand chose. Ce n'était pas la petite blonde aux habits sombres et qui murmurait des "so nanoka ?" à chaque fin de phrase, qui pouvait vraiment s'opposer à elles. Lentement, elles se dirigeaient vers leur objectif. Reimu Hakurei allait enfin mourir, elles attendaient ça avec une impatience à peine contenue.

- On monte le camp ici, annonça finalement la samouraï, alors qu'elles étaient rendues au milieu de la forêt, loin des sentiers battus. Pour ne pas prendre de risques, je prends le premier quart, tu prendras le second.

- Comme tu veux, annonça simplement l'inconnue en étalant sa cape en guise de modeste futon.

Meira resta plusieurs heures à veiller près du feu, tout en restant intensément pensive.

Même si elle se forçait à regarder les alentours, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Reimu.

- Est-ce qu'elle pense à moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? se demanda t-elle intérieurement. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que nous soyons cantonnées à n'être que des exclues, au profit de la lignée principale ? Qu'avons nous fait de mal ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le droit de pouvoir vivre au temple ? Pourquoi ne m'a t'on pas aimée comme elle ? Pourquoi ?

Meira savait que même si l'on répondait à ses questions, elle ne serait pas satisfaite. elle avait trop longtemps été exclue pour pouvoir pardonner. Enfin, elle aviserait le moment venu, mais Reimu avait tout intérêt à se montrer très convaincante.

Cette vie faite d'errance avait été caractéristique des siens et même lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, le destin ne l'avait pas épargnée. A cause de cet exil permanent qui leur était imposé, elle avait du vite se trouver un moyen pour survivre.

Avec ses maigres économies, Meira s'était lancée dans le vol à la tire, puis avait achetée un katana pour se lancer dans le brigandage.

Rapidement, elle s'était débrouillée pour se fabriquer une armure basique qui la protègerait un minimum. Elle savait que dans ce type de métier, la discrétion était primordiale, mais la défense l'était aussi. Lorsqu'elle agressait sur les chemins, elle portait son armure et lorsqu'elle volait en ville, elle ne la mettait pas. Elle voulait être légère et ne pas faire de bruit, préférant minimiser les chances de se faire attraper.

Meira voulait toujours mettre toutes les chances de son coté, elle savait parfaitement qu'on ne rencontrait jamais de vieux voleurs stupides. Ceux-là finissent toujours décapités d'un coup de katana.

Après ces longues heures de réflexion, la femme aux cheveux lavande leva les yeux et regarda la position des étoiles. Elle en conclut que la nuit était fort avancée et se décida à réveiller son alliée.

La silhouette sombre prit alors le second tour de garde, s'assurant que rien n'approche. Elle regarda Meira du coin de l'œil, comme pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, avant de contempler le feu.

- Bonne nuit, souffla t-elle à la Hakurei bannie.

Une heure plus tard, elle s'avançait vers la samouraï qui avait renié son nom, se souvenant que malgré tout, cette créature avait le potentiel pour manipuler le pouvoir des Hakurei. C'était une force à ne pas négliger dans son projet. Devait-elle l'abattre immédiatement, pour ne pas courir de risques ?

Mais d'un autre coté, Meira pourrait se rendre très utile. Bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait au début.

- Nous verrons comment les choses vont se présenter, alors. De toute façon, tu as beau utiliser le pouvoir des ténèbres, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu es déjà consumée par ta haine. Même si tu clames être libre, tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne le seras jamais et tu n'es rien de plus qu'un de mes pantins, plongée dans un rêve duquel tu ne te réveilleras jamais.


	15. The most terrible, the most fearful

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, centrée sur nos héroïnes, avec une version plutôt personnelle des événements survenus dans Lotus Land Story.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et laissent des review.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : The most terrible, the most fearful**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 4, Lotus Land Story : Gengetsu's Theme, Cute Devil - Innocence ( www. youtube watch?v=gPB_4YeQpEQ )_

A l'intérieur de la maison de Marisa, qui lui servait également d'atelier au vu des multiples traces de brûlures sur les murs, la nouvelle réunion dominicale fixée entre les trois héroïnes avait à peine commencé, que Reimu avait l'impression tenace que les choses allaient de mal en pis.

L'absence de nouveaux meurtres répertoriés avait plus été ressenti comme une pause, un temps de préparation avant quelque chose de plus important, que comme un signe de retour à la normale.

Au vu des maigres preuves et des indices récupérés, l'enquête semblait piétiner. Reimu espérait que l'une de ses amies aurait obtenu quelque chose, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment s'emboîtaient les pièces du puzzle.

Heureusement, Alice avait reçu un nouveau rapport de sa mère spirituelle. Peut être que Shinki savait quelque chose.

- Shinki-sama m'a donné de nouvelles informations qu'il faut prendre très au sérieux, annonça la fille de la déesse. Selon les informations récoltées par Yumeko, qu'elle a personnellement vérifiées, il semblerait que quelqu'un tente de passer à travers Makai pour revenir en Gensokyo. Pire encore, cette personne aurait un compte à régler avec toi, ajouta t-elle en direction de Reimu.

- Qui est soupçonnée ? demanda Marisa.

- Un puissant ange démoniaque, une créature du nom de Gengetsu, souffla Alice.

Reimu lâcha son verre, qui se brisa en mille fragments de cristal, tandis qu'une odeur âcre d'urine emplit soudainement la pièce.

- Reimu ? interrogea Marisa, étonnée de la voir si figée, si immobile.

La miko s'effondra immédiatement, avant de commencer à hyperventiler. Son corps entier fut pris de tremblements, alors que ses muscles se crispaient, figeant son visage dans une expression de peur.

- Reimu ! hurla Marisa, en se ruant sur la prêtresse, dont le visage se couvrait de larmes silencieuses.

- Merde ! jura Alice en regardant le blanc des yeux de la miko. Elle est dans un état de stress post-traumatique !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? couina Marisa avec une voix plus aiguë que la normale, rongée par l'angoisse.

Alice baissa la tête, se détournant de la prêtresse qui pleurait toujours silencieusement.

- On ne peut rien faire, avoua Alice qui exécrait par dessus tout l'impuissance, c'est à elle de surmonter ça. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est être là pour elle à son réveil, qu'elle nous dise ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Elle aura besoin de notre aide.

- Je vais la laver et la changer, dit la magicienne en portant son amie vers la salle de bain, utilisant un ton si sérieux, que personne ne ferait l'erreur de la contester.

Marisa s'occupa consciencieusement de son amie, avec la même douceur que si elle s'occupait d'une poupée de porcelaine. Reimu lui apparaissait si fragile, si vulnérable dans cet état. Jamais Marisa n'avait vu la grande prêtresse du clan Hakurei se montrer si faible.

C'en était bouleversant.

La blonde caressa les cheveux bruns, espérant tirer une réaction à ce corps inconscient, mais rien n'y fit. Reimu restait hors d'atteinte.

Elle resta des heures à lui parler, lorsque Reimu montra les premiers signes de réveil, lorsqu'elle commença à bouger.

La première chose que sentit la miko, c'était l'odeur de propreté et de lavande qui l'entourait. Ses vêtements avaient été changés et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Malgré la nuit, le clair de lune rendait l'endroit reconnaissable. Le flou qui embrumait sa vision commença à se dissiper lentement, laissant apparaître le visage anxieux de Marisa.

- Reimu ? demanda doucement la magicienne, tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, mentit la prêtresse, en se relevant lentement pour s'asseoir sur le futon.

Lentement, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur les joues de la miko, tandis qu'une envie de vomir lui souleva l'estomac.

- Non, soupira Marisa, agacée par l'entêtement de son amie, bien sûr que tu ne vas pas bien. Ecoutes, dit-elle avec un air sérieux, tu sais que tu peut tout me dire. Tu n'as jamais parlé de ce voyage dans le mystérieux monde onirique à quiconque, alors je me doute qu'il a du t'arriver quelque chose. J'imagine que c'est le genre de choses qui ne se raconte qu'une fois, alors quand tu te sentiras prête, je t'écouterais.

Reimu baissa les yeux, alors que les larmes coulaient encore une fois.

Lentement, elle se remémora son combat contre Gengetsu, le plus terrible et le plus effroyable de ses ennemis.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du son strident de ces lasers tourbillonnants qui tentaient de la faucher, elle se rappelait du sifflement du rideau de balles qui agressait ses tympans, elle se rappelait du rire ignoble de cet ange démoniaque, ce son si semblable à un caquètement hystérique, émis par ce démon ailé qui semblait inatteignable.

Reimu avait évité de multiples attaques, se démenant pour survivre, alors que l'autre créature la guettait, tout comme un chat joue avec une souris avant de la tuer, lui laissant des opportunités pour fuir avant de lui retirer tout espoir.

Gengetsu l'avait torturée, physiquement et mentalement.

La miko n'oublia jamais la sensation de chaleur sur sa peau, lorsque l'un des faisceaux lumineux avait éraflé son bras, lui faisant lâcher prise sur son gohei.

Désarmée, elle avait tenté de récupérer son arme, seulement pour se trouver aux pieds du démon.

Cette dernière avait atterri, repliant ses ailes de plumes blanches et duveteuses, avant de se baisser et de contempler sa proie avec une avidité presque jamais vue.

Gengetsu avait fixé Reimu de ses grands yeux d'or, avant de secouer ses cheveux blonds en une sorte d'ébrouement, comme si elle sortait d'une transe.

La créature avait ensuite caressé la gorge de Reimu, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair, tout en grignotant l'oreille de la miko.

Reimu, dégoûtée, avait balayé les jambes de l'ange malicieux. D'un puissant coup, elle avait fait trébucher son ennemie, avant de s'enfuir.

Elle n'avait pas été bien loin, avant qu'un projectile lancé perfidement ne lui fracture le tibia gauche.

La brune s'était écroulée en gémissant, avant d'être de nouveau couverte par l'ombre de désespoir émise par l'ange.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du venir dans ce monde, chuchota t-elle avec douceur. Désormais, tu es chez moi.

Reimu lui avait craché au visage, lançant l'une de ses spell-card, avant de tenter de fuir. Malheureusement, avec une jambe brisée, elle n'avait aucune chance de distancer le démon qui avait vite contré l'attaque.

- Tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Désormais, tu es à moi.

Pour que le message rentre, elle avait frappée la miko désarmée à bout portant, avant de se déchaîner. Elle avait mordu la chair si tendre et si fragile, elle avait frappé ce visage qui la narguait à chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce que le fier regard ne fasse place à la terreur.

Lorsque Reimu se débattait, Gengetsu montrait l'étendue de sa puissance, avec de multiples éclats de lumière argentée, ainsi que par d'épais barrages de cristaux dorés et de lames cristallines.

Puis, après avoir été passée à tabac durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Reimu capitula.

Telle une poupée de chiffon, elle ne résista plus aux multiples coups.

Cependant, alors qu'elle croyait que son heure était venue, Gengetsu ne l'avait pas tuée. Elle l'avait embrassée.

Reimu avait repoussé ce baiser forcé, mais un rayon bleu reçu en plein dans le plexus solaire l'avait incitée à arrêter de résister.

- Je vois que tu es lente à comprendre, gronda le démon, mais à la fin ... tu m'obéiras.

Reimu avait abandonné, laissant la langue de l'ange glisser dans sa bouche, avant de claquer sèchement des dents pour refermer brutalement sa mâchoire.

Gengetsu avait hurlé de douleur, tentant vainement de se dégager, mais sa langue était trop bien piégée. A l'agonie, le démon avait tout tenté pour se libérer, allant jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans le yeux de Reimu.

La miko, ne tenant pas à sentir ces doigts s'enfoncer dans ces orbites pour lui crever les yeux, avait alors ouvert la bouche, libérant Gengetsu qui gémissait de douleur.

L'ange cracha du sang, avant de voir que sa langue avait presque été sciée en deux par Reimu.

- Sale garce, zézaya le démon, avant de se soigner avec ses pouvoirs curatifs.

- Moi aussi je peux te faire mal, cracha Reimu dont la joue droite arborait une impressionnante contusion. Maintenant, je vais partir et si tu sais ce qui est mieux pour toi, tu ne t'y opposeras pas.

Gengetsu n'était pas réellement du genre à abandonner. Elle avait choisi de se battre une fois de plus et avait largement dominé le jeu durant toute la rencontre. Son pouvoir était écrasant, voire mirifique, tandis que sa silhouette blanche se dressait dans les cieux sombres, à peine traversés par la voie lactée.

L'ange dominait le monde des rêves, lorsqu'elle s'affichait en majesté, les ailes écartées devant la lune en croissant.

- Très bien, répondit le démon. Tu vas souffrir. Gengetsu Rape Time !

Reimu n'avait pas résisté trente secondes dans son état affaibli. Elle avait été piteusement vaincue, avant que Gengetsu ne mette sa menace à exécution.

Le démon, avait mis la miko à terre, sans que celle ci ne puisse résister. Sa jambe fracturée l'avait trop fait souffrir et elle préférait ne plus bouger que d'aggraver sa blessure.

Gengetsu s'était posée sur sa victime, avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur du kimono, caressant l'un des seins alors qu'elle léchait la gorge de Reimu.

La prêtresse eut beau pleurer et supplier son ennemie, prier tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait, le démon n'arrêta pas.

Elle s'amusa, continuant d'utiliser Reimu pour son plaisir, la traitant comme un pantin à ses ordres.

La miko souhaita mourir, tant la honte et la douleur d'être utilisée pour le plaisir d'une autre l'étouffait, noyant son âme dans les larmes et annihilant sa volonté.

Gengetsu l'avait violée, glissant ses mains froides, semblables à de cruelles serres glaciales, sur tout son corps, titillant les mamelons de la miko, avant de l'aventurer entre les jambes et de déchirer l'hymen de la prêtresse.

Pourtant, il y avait eu encore pire que ce viol.

Gengetsu l'avait libérée. Elle n'avait plus besoin de ce corps amorphe, plus besoin de ce pantin faible qui ne réagissait même plus lorsqu'elle martyrisait la poitrine de la miko.

Elle irait se distraire en allant coucher avec sa sœur.

- Pars, Reimu, avait ordonné Gengetsu. Mais n'oublies pas qu'un jour, tu me reviendras de nouveau. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu as été une partenaire tellement agréable.

Reimu n'avait jamais oublié ces mots.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée en Gensokyo, elle s'était lamentablement traînée dans sa chambre et s'y était enfermée pour y pleurer pendant des jours.

Elle avait occulté ses souffrances, continuant d'agir de façon naturelle, cherchant à éviter de revivre ces immondes souvenirs.

Lorsque Alice avait prononcé le nom de démon, elle eut l'impression qu'un barrage se brisait en elle et que l'inondation de ses souvenirs allait la noyer.

Reimu recommença à sangloter bruyamment, attirant l'attention de Marisa, qui était restée près d'elle tout ce temps.

La seconde d'après, Reimu serrait la magicienne monochrome dans ses bras et enfouit son visage contre le tablier blanc de la sorcière.

Elle lui raconta tout.

Absolument tout, sans négliger le moindre détail.

Elle ne le remarqua pas, mais Marisa serra les poings et se jura de broyer Gengetsu, de la déchiqueter jusqu'à la dernière plume, si jamais elle avait le malheur de s'approcher encore de Reimu.


	16. The last lesson which Meira will learn

Bonjour à tous !

Je commence par répondre à Brownie, que j'approuve tout à fait lorsqu'il affirme préférer le réalisme en donnant de la profondeur aux personnages en dégageant d'autres facettes de leurs personnalités.

J'ai aimé créer une impression de fragilité chez Reimu, puisque je trouve lassant de la voir agir en tant que héroïne sans peurs. Je suppose que c'est ce qui rend si difficile la transposition entre jeu et fiction. Dans un jeu, le personnage qu'on incarne se doit d'avoir aussi peu de faiblesses que possible. Le joueur a tendance à s'identifier au personnage qu'il dirige et n'apprécie pas forcément de controller un lâche pleurnichard.

A l'inverse, dans un film ou un roman, on est plus détaché, puisqu'on a pas de prise sur les personnages. C'est leur complexité et le détail de leurs caractères qui les rendent attachants, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts.

Pour ceux qui seraient choqués de ce que j'ai fait vivre à Reimu, je voulais la rendre plus intéressante en faisant d'elle un personnage aux différentes facettes.

Quant à Gengetsu, elle est sadique. C'est un démon et ils ne sont pas connus pour leur bonté d'âme. Si Reimu est venue, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, je ne peux en vouloir à cet ange malicieux de profiter d'une humaine. On le sait qu'elle est vicieuse. Après tout, elle couche avec sa propre soeur, le thème de l'extra stage se nomme d'ailleurs "The Inevitably Forbidden Game" alors on ne peut contester l'existence de ce jeu incestueux.

Après cette digression, je confirme le fait que Reimu va devoir surveiller ses arrières. Elle devrait surtout apprendre à regarder le dessous des choses, car tout n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous mes lecteurs.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : The last lesson which Meira will learn.**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 2, Story of Eastern Wonderland : Meira's Theme: Power of Darkness (Akyuu Untouched Score, volume 3 ) : www. youtube watch?v=SXTpOP1o1Fs_

Dans la sombre et effrayante forêt, les deux ennemies de Reimu avançaient calmement, tout en affinant leurs stratégies.

Chacune des deux femmes réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de jouer les cartes dont elle disposait. Elles avaient un ennemi commun, mais elles tenaient à agir personnellement et ne faisaient aucunement confiance à l'autre.

La femme vêtue de sa lourde cape leva lentement la tête, observant silencieusement le ciel aussi noir que de l'encre, laissant son imagination vagabonder face à l'immensité des astres. Elle resta si pensive, qu'elle laissa involontairement une mèche de ses cheveux glisses hors de son vêtement. Précipitamment, elle replaça cette mèche dans sa cape, préférant conserver son anonymat.

Meira regarda le ciel sombre qu'on apercevait entre les cimes des arbres. Les nuages qui s'amoncelaient dissimulaient la clarté des étoiles, comme si les cieux savaient que les ténèbres se réunissaient et allaient s'abattre sur Gensokyo. Elle n'aimait pas ça, préférant observer le scintillement de milliers d'étoiles qui avaient souvent été ses seules compagnons de route, durant sa vie d'errance. L'observation des étoiles avait longtemps été l'unique source de joie de la guerrière, ressentant un inexplicable sentiment de plénitude lorsqu'elle regardait les cieux, seule, auprès d'un bon feu.

- Les ombres souterraines s'accumulent, murmura l'inconnue. Les choses bougent, dit-elle mystérieusement, comme si son corps semblait réceptif à ce mal en mouvement.

Meira resta silencieuse, surveillant sa complice du coin de l'œil. Elle même ressentait cet amoncellement d'énergie rampant dans les ombres. L'autre créature semblait se nourrir de ce mal, attendant patiemment que les choses avancent. Elle avait tout son temps, mais elle semblait prête à faire bouger les choses.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'à poussée à agir ? demanda Meira, inquisitrice.

- J'en ai eu assez d'attendre, répliqua l'autre comploteuse. Assez d'attendre que mes ennemis s'affaiblissent avant de revenir pour faire ce que j'ai à faire. Une magnifique opportunité vient de m'être offerte, alors je ne la laisserais pas passer.

Meira continua de marcher, son armure cliquetant légèrement à chaque enjambée, alors qu'elle gardait une main sur son fidèle katana, forgé par un maître artisan. Son arme était son seul gage de sécurité, alors elle en prenait soin et s'assurait de le garder à portée de main.

- C'est un pari risqué, ajouta la guerrière aux cheveux violets. S'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que dans ce monde, rien n'est acquis, rien n'est sûr. Toi même, tu n'es pas sure de pouvoir revenir. Par contre, mourir, ajouta t-elle avec un léger sourire, c'est une certitude.

A ce moment, la silhouette serra les poings, se jurant de faire regretter ses paroles à cette piètre ronin. Comment cette faible créature osait-elle mettre en doute ses talents ? Comment osait-elle la sous estimer et la rabaisser au niveau de ces faibles humains, dont les talents ne sont rien comparé à ce qu'elle est.

- Mourir, grimaça la femme anonyme en sentant l'amertume la gagner à la simple prononciation de ce verbe. Qu'est-ce donc, déjà ? Cela fait tellement longtemps, que j'ai oublié ce que c'est que la mort. Je pourrais même dire que je ne suis jamais morte.

- Tu en es revenue, précisa Meira qui se lassait de l'arrogance affichée par sa complice, c'est différent. Tu n'es pas une immortelle.

- Tu crois ça ? répliqua t-elle en souriant narquoisement. Si je suis morte, comme tu le prétends, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais traversé la rivière Sanzu ?

Meira ne savait pas quoi répondre. Tout le monde passait ce fleuve à sa mort, il faudrait avoir une puissance spirituelle exceptionnelle pour échapper à l'attraction de l'autre monde.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises une chose, ajouta Meira, préférant changer de sujet de conversation.

L'autre femme haussa un sourcil, attendant que sa complice ne poursuive dans son questionnement.

- Dis-moi, demanda Meira en plantant son regard violacé dans celui de l'autre, pourquoi haïs-tu tellement Reimu ? Que feras-tu une vois ta vengeance accomplie ?

- Tu dois comprendre, répliqua t-elle, que tôt ou tard, tout ce qu'on a finit par disparaître. Mais ce qu'il y a de plus insupportable, c'est lorsque quelqu'un se permet de nous arracher ce qu'on a de plus cher. C'est un sentiment atroce et même se faire arracher le cœur est moins douloureux. C'est de sa faute, c'est de leur faute. Tout est à cause de leur trahison, de la faute de ces maudits Hakurei.

La créature serra les poings, avant de regarder la lune qui brillait faiblement, comme un phare masqué par les cumulonimbus, éclipsant cette source de lumière qui restait inébranlable, comme une présence intangible.

- Il y a des crimes que même les plus sanglants des démons ne peuvent laisser passer. Alors, par vengeance contre la Hakurei qui m'a trahie, je vais détruire sa famille. Je veux envoyer ses descendants la rejoindre dans le Jigoku et un aller simple suffira.

Meira comprenait.

Malgré tout ce qu'on disait, le temps n'effaçait pas les blessures. Certaines restent vivaces, gravées au plus profond de l'âme.

- Mais bientôt, tout sera parfait, susurra l'inconnue. Tu l'as senti dans l'air, ajouta t-elle mystérieusement, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle pour comprendre, tu as compris ce qui se passe. Même les prétendues prêtresses demeurent aveugles. Même leurs dieux ne comprennent pas. Ils n'ont pas perçu les signes. Toutes ignorent ce que je projette et les choses doivent rester ainsi. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles apprennent ce qui se passe. Si elles soupçonnent ce que je prépare, mon plan sera retardé.

La sombre créature se tourna vers Meira, alors que leurs pas les entraînaient toujours dans les bois obscurs aux arbres distordus, dont les branches semblaient vouloir les agripper.

- Il semble que la patience ne soit pas ton fort, ajouta narquoisement Meira. Pourtant, une action précipitée ne fera que mettre en péril ce mystérieux plan. Je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de ton impatience que tu en es réduite à devoir recourir à ces stratagèmes.

La femme vêtue de noir se tourna vers la samouraï, avant de la plaquer contre un arbre et de l'agripper par la gorge.

- Comment oses tu ? gronda l'inconnue en détachant chaque mot. Tout est parfaitement planifié. J'ai mis en place des dizaines d'hypothèses, j'ai prévu des centaines de scénarios, j'ai planifié les milliers de possibilités dues aux réactions des habitants de Gensokyo. Tout se déroule comme prévu, alors ne me pousses pas à bout, tu risquerais de le regretter amèrement, cracha t-elle avec une lueur fiévreuse dans ses yeux rouges. J'ai attendu depuis tellement longtemps pour ça. J'étais déjà en train de tenter de fusionner mes forces dispersées, bien avant que n'ait lieu la Grande Guerre de Suwa. Je te rappelles que tu ne m'es pas indispensable et tu n'imagines même pas de quoi je suis capable, alors je te conseille de faire très attention aux mots que tu emploies. Ils pourraient bien être les derniers.

Meira hocha nerveusement de la tête, ayant bien compris la menace. Sa partenaire ne devait pas être sous estimée, surtout à cause de sa puissance qu'elle recueillait lentement. Contrairement aux dieux, elle n'avait pas besoin des autres, elle n'était pas tributaire de la foi recueillie.

- Que comptes-tu faire, alors ?

- Les Sept seront bientôt réunis. Cinq sont déjà liées à moi. Tout sera bientôt prêt et lorsqu'elles seront toutes réunies et liées à moi, alors le rituel débutera. Elle va revenir en ce monde, brisant les barrières érigées en se préparant à les anéantir.

Meira sortit son katana et le pointa vers sa complice, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Alors, elle ira jusque là. Tu n'es pas seulement sa servante, comme je l'escomptais. Tu ne devais vraiment plus rien avoir à perdre pour accepter de devenir son futur réceptacle.

- Tu as compris, alors, rit la femme sombre. Tu es plus intelligente que je ne l'espérais.

- Bien sûr que j'ai compris, cracha la samouraï. Si cette sotte de Reimu ne sait rien, tant pis pour elle.

- Tu as donc compris que c'est inévitable, que tu ne peux m'arrêter et encore moins l'arrêter.

- As-tu au moins conscience que tu vas mourir ? cracha Meira.

La combattante ne pouvait comprendre qu'on veuille ainsi renoncer au cadeau qu'est la vie. Elle s'y était toujours accrochée, même dans les coups durs, faisant tout pour exister le plus longtemps possible.

- Je sais ce qu'on dit, ajouta Meira. La vie est courte pour qu'on en profite au maximum, qu'on puisse éprouver des émotions, qu'on profite de chaque instant. C'est le fait que nos existences soient éphémères qui font que nos vies valent la peine d'être vécues. Chaque seconde est une chance, un don, une opportunité et nous devons nous en saisir. Je ne te comprends pas, ajouta l'épéiste avec pitié. Tu voudrais renoncer à ta vie ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'au bout, cela devient lassant, répondit l'autre avec calme. Accomplir toujours les mêmes gestes, ne plus ressentir aucune excitation, ne plus avoir à craindre de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour faire ce qui nous paraît important, c'est ennuyant. Enfin, tu ne peux comprendre. C'est toi que je ne comprends pas. Regardes-toi, ta vie est misérable, tu vis au jour le jour et pourtant, tu ne cesses de te projeter dans le futur, ne vivant que pour tuer Reimu Hakurei. A force de te projeter dans le futur, tu ne profites même plus de ton présent et donc, tu ne vis ni dans le présent, ni dans le futur. Tu vis comme si tu n'allais jamais mourir et au final, lorsque tu vas mourir sans réussir ta quête, tu n'auras jamais vraiment vécu.

Meira attaqua sa complice, alors qu'une veine palpitait sur sa tempe. C'en était trop, elle allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles odieuses. Sa rage la poussait à frapper, sous les éclats de rire de l'autre.

La samouraï frappa en utilisant une de ses feintes secrètes, parvenant à embrocher la silhouette sombre.

Lentement, elle enfonça son arme jusqu'à la garde, s'avançant vers la silhouette qui toussait du sang, laissant le liquide au goût cuivreux glisser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vois, ajouta Meira, je vais gagner. Tu es morte.

L'ombre rit, avant de frapper à son tour d'un coup de poignard, visant la gorge de la samouraï.

La vivacité de l'attaque avait surpris Meira, mais celle ci recula en un réflexe prodigieux. Suffisamment rapide pour éviter de se faire égorger, elle ne l'avait pas été assez. La carotide gauche venait d'être partiellement tranchée. La blessée mit la main sur sa coupure, avant de regarder son sang abondant qui lui signifiait la gravité de sa blessure.

Une main sur le cou, elle tenta de limiter la perte de sang.

- Ca ne sert à rien, répondit cruellement l'autre en retirant le katana de ses chairs. Tu as perdu, Meian Hakurei !

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua la guerrière. Les lésions internes que je t'ai infligé te tueront d'ici une ou deux minutes.

La silhouette rit, avant de tâter sa blessure.

- Regardes-moi, dit-elle en fixant la blessée qui se tenait le cou, alors que le sang ruisselait sur ses doigts, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être morte ? Non, ajouta t-elle en répondant à sa propre question et en plissant ses yeux mauvais, je ne le suis pas. Par contre, toi tu vas l'être sous peu.

Elle tourna lentement autour de la femme aux cheveux lavande qui commençait à pâlir, sous l'effet de la perte de sang.

- Ton utilité en est finalement venue à son terme, Meira. Je ne tolère pas la trahison, ni même la moindre tentative d'agression. Ces éléments font de toi une personne non fiable pour la suite de mon plan. De toutes façons, tu t'en est sûrement rendue compte, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Je n'ai même jamais eu besoin de toi, je projetais de t'éliminer depuis longtemps, tu m'en as juste donné l'opportunité.

Meian Hakurei glissa sur les feuilles mortes, avant de sentir ses muscles s'affaiblir.

- Tu restes une Hakurei, même si tu es une bannie. Je veux voir ce clan balayé de la surface de ce monde, alors tu n'as jamais été autre chose qu'une morte en sursis.

Meira s'effondra au sol, affaiblie par la perte de sang. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger et savait que la mort la prendrait d'ici peu.

- Meira, ajouta encore l'assassin, c'est moi et moi seule qui tuera Reimu Hakurei.

La Hakurei renégat tenta de se relever pour porter un nouveau coup, mais elle trébucha et se retrouva à genoux, alors que son hémorragie grandissait.

L'arme à la main, elle planta son katana au sol pour s'en servir comme béquille et se redresser.

- Tu essayes encore de lutter, constata platement l'autre traîtresse, tu n'as pas encore compris que ça ne sert à rien ?

- Tu sais, haleta Meira, je hais Reimu et je hais les Hakurei. Mais toi, tu as réussi à les surpasser dans l'abjection.

L'ombre rit froidement, faisant naître un frisson sur l'échine de la blessée.

- Tu me flattes, ajouta t-elle avec cynisme. Mais, ça ne te sauvera pas de la mort.

Meira s'évanouit, alors que sa blessure à la carotide continuait de saigner et que la vie la quittait un peu plus à chaque battement de son cœur.

La femme se retourna en faisant flotter sa cape, avant de s'éloigner dans l'ombre des feuillages.

Elle s'arrêta bien vite et revint vers le corps, tout en gloussant légèrement.

L'ombre sortit sa lame et avança calmement vers le cadavre encore chaud, avec une grâce indéniable dans sa démarche.

- Maintenant, voici venu le temps de respecter ma part de notre contrat.


	17. Behind the doors of the shrine

Bonjour à tous.

Avec un léger retard, je poste ce nouveau chapitre. Rassurez vous, la suite sera postée dimanche, puisqu'elle est presque achevée.

J'espère que le flot de révélations vous satisfera.

Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité.

Disclaimer : Touhou appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Behind the doors of the shrine**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 6, Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil : The Centennial Festival of Magical Girls ( www. youtube watch?v=Zs7zF8AxQCc )_

Reimu restait toujours aussi pâle, même si elle avait cessé de pleurer sur l'épaule de Marisa.

Assise, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas croiser les yeux de son amie. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait longtemps occultés étaient encore vivaces, même s'ils étaient moins violents que lors de leur libération.

Elle avait honte et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire pour sa faiblesse. Elle se sentait salie, même des années après les événements. Les mots restaient toujours coincés dans sa gorge et la simple mention du terme de viol la faisait trembler, tandis qu'une sourde douleur gagnait sa poitrine.

Lorsque Marisa posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune, elle se tendit imperceptiblement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiante, même si elle savait pertinemment que Marisa ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

- Je suis désolée, murmura la prêtresse, j'aurais du en parler, mais j'avais peur. C'est comme si je me sentais souillée et que je craignais que les autres me fuient. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre vos réactions.

- Reimu, répondit Marisa avec sérieux. Je ne te jugerais pas. Je ne suis même pas en position de le faire, parce que je ne sais pas ce que l'on ressent dans ce cas. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si tu as envie de parler, ou même de pleurer, je serais là. Je n'abandonnerais pas ma meilleure amie, alors tu peux compter sur moi.

La miko adressa un petit sourire forcé à son amie avant de se relever. Elle avait suffisamment perdu de temps dans cette enquête. Elle devait se ressaisir et savoir laisser le passé derrière elle. Peut être qu'elle pourrait exorciser son esprit de ce traumatisme, si elle réussissait cette fois à vaincre Gengetsu.

Reimu était alors revenue auprès d'Alice, même si elle était encore passablement sous le choc et qu'elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse. Alice nota les yeux rouges et éreintés de la miko, mais s'abstint de toute remarque, le regard protecteur de la magicienne blonde était toujours aussi explicite.

- Bon, nous pouvons reprendre notre discussion. L'hypothèse de Gengetsu nous pose un autre problème, déclara Reimu qui frissonnait encore à l'idée de prononcer ce nom. Elle n'a aucun intérêt à venir en Gensokyo, ou du moins, je n'en vois pas.

- Beaucoup de gens seraient prêts à tout pour obtenir du pouvoir, souffla Alice. Si ce démon vient pour le pouvoir, elle a sûrement un ou plusieurs complices en Gensokyo. Cependant, il peut y avoir un autre objectif à son retour, mais dans ce cas, il nous est toujours inconnu.

Les trois filles cherchèrent le point commun entre toutes les attaques, formulant rapidement de nouvelles hypothèses.

- Je pense, suggéra Marisa, que Toyosatomimi no Miko est dans le coup. Ce ne serait pas étonnant au vu de sa soif de pouvoir. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait, ou tout du moins qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose. Le fait qu'elle ait voyagé en Makai lui permettrait de se tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation, en profitant des informations de Shinki. Si elle n'en sait pas plus que nous, elle à connaissance des éléments dont nous disposons, ainsi que des hypothèses dont nous avons discuté et dans ce cas, elle peut travailler à nous piéger et à nous mettre sur une fausse voie.

- C'est une idée intéressante, approuva Alice. Même si Miko n'est pas directement liée à ce complot, il est probable qu'elle en ait connaissance et qu'elle sache en jouer.

Reimu réfléchit silencieusement, écoutant distraitement les deux blondes en train de jacasser. Le calme qui s'était installé lui semblait suspect, comme si les choses se déroulaient désormais de façon souterraine.

- Rappelez-moi, demanda la brune au kimono rouge et blanc, avons-nous eu vent d'autres meurtres depuis l'incendie des locaux du Bunbunmaru Newspaper ?

- Pas à notre connaissance, répliqua Alice en réfléchissant et en regardant distraitement les feuilles ou Marisa notait leurs pistes. Cela fait tout de même trois jours, penses-tu que les choses se soient calmés ?

- J'en doute fortement, répondit le brune. J'aimerais vous faire part d'une autre hypothèse, plus inquiétante d'ailleurs. Je me demande si notre ennemi n'a pas développé la faculté d'exploiter les pouvoirs de Yukari.

Alice sursauta. Voler les pouvoirs d'autres yôkai était une idée terrifiante. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un puisse absorber l'énergie magique des autres, drainant les forces spirituelles de toute créature, tel un monstrueux parasite bouffi qui ne connaissait aucune limite, que ce soit à sa puissance ou même à la décence.

- Penses-tu vraiment que Gengetsu, ou que quiconque puisse disposer d'un tel pouvoir ? balbutia la marionnettiste. Même Shinki-sama ne peut le faire, puisque les âmes ne doivent pas être détruites. Elle peuvent être scellées, châtiées ou réincarnées, mais le fait d'absorber ou de diviser une âme est un phénomène absolument contre-nature. Même les dieux ont des règles, alors si ton hypothèse se vérifie, nous devrons faire face à un être qui ne reconnaît aucune limite, aucune morale.

Les deux autres se demandaient également s'il était seulement possible d'absorber une force spirituelle, de la détruire au point de s'emparer de ses souvenirs, de ses capacités et de ses dons. A ce moment, elles s'enfonçaient dans des zones inconnues de la magie, allant rechercher des réponses dans des domaines qui n'avaient été qu'effleurés et ou personne n'avait réalisé d'expérimentations.

Un éclat de compréhension traversa les yeux d'Alice, avant d'être remplacé par de la résignation. Shinki avait exploré la magie des âmes, elle en était sûre. C'était pour ça qu'elle lui interdisait de consulter les derniers chapitres du grimoire.

- Marisa, où as-tu mis le Grimoire que tu m'as volé ? demanda la marionnettiste. Où l'as-tu mis pour la dernière fois ?

- Juste là, désigna distraitement Marisa en indiquant le salon empli de vieilleries, au point qu'on n'en voit même plus le plancher. C'est sur la petite table ronde du fond.

Alice se déplaça vers le meuble, lequel était désespérément vide.

- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, au point qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une ligne continue.

Marisa se défendit en évitant plusieurs objets lancés par la colérique blonde, lorsque Reimu regarda avec attention le petit meuble.

- Elle ne ment pas, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Alice qui se préparait à jeter plusieurs babioles vers la voleuse, il y avait vraiment un livre ici. Regardes, dit-elle en faisant passer son doigt sur le meuble sale. Il y a de la poussière partout, sauf sur une surface rectangulaire.

- C'est exactement la taille de mon livre, constata Alice, avant d'éternuer à cause de la saleté. Donc, la voleuse a été volée à son tour. Si ce n'était pas de mon grimoire dont nous parlions, je me moquerais ouvertement de toi.

Reimu réfléchit. Evidemment, il était tentant de soupçonner l'hypothétique détentrice des pouvoirs de Yukari d'avoir agi, mais une autre idée lui venait en tête.

Les complices de Gengetsu devaient sûrement avoir de bonnes raisons pour la rejoindre. Récupérer des miettes de pouvoir en était une bonne, mais la vengeance était également plausible. Lorsque les gens sont envahis par la haine, la raison était éclipsée au profit des sentiments.

Elle devait trouver une voleuse de talent, combiné au fait qu'elle était avide de puissance ou motivée par la revanche. La possibilité la plus évidente était celle concernant une personne qu'elle avait dénigrée depuis sa naissance et dont personne ne s'était souciée.

- J'ai peut être une piste, avoua Reimu, mais elle implique que Gengetsu soit liée à trois complices en Gensokyô. Si Miko serait l'une d'elles, et l'assassin mystérieux le second, le dernier pourrait être ma cousine.

Les deux autres filles sursautèrent. Il était rare que Reimu mentionne sa famille, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais fait la moindre mention de ses parents. Marisa ignorait même comment s'appelait les géniteurs de la brune.

- Tu as de la famille ? s'étonna Marisa.

- On vient toutes de quelque part, répondit-elle avec amertume. Toi aussi, tu sais ce que c'est que de ne pas en parler, dit-elle à Marisa. Tu as ...

- Comme tu viens de le dire, je veux pas en parler, coupa sèchement la sorcière, qui avait jadis renié ses parents boutiquiers. Dis nous en plus sur ta cousine, ajouta t-elle d'un ton impérieux, parce que tu n'en parles jamais. J'ai l'impression que toi aussi, tu caches un sale petit secret dans ta cave.

Reimu lui adressa un regard furieux, avant de soupirer. Elle n'était pas si différente de Remilia Scarlet, sauf qu'elle enfermait sa cousine hors du temple Hakurei au lieu de la garder dans les souterrains. Mais au final, Meira était également solitaire et ignorée, alors Reimu partageait plus de ressemblances avec Remilia qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Elle se décida à parler, afin d'esquiver cette conversation. De toute façon, même si parler des rites sacrés du clan à des étrangers ne l'enchantait guère , puisque Marisa et Alice n'étaient pas membres de la lignée de sang des Hakurei, elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Vous savez que le pouvoir d'assurer l'ordre en Gensokyo se transmet de génération en génération dans le clan Hakurei et que seuls ceux dont le sang de la famille coule en eux peuvent prétendre à assumer ces responsabilités. Certains trésors du clan, tel l'orbe Yin-Yang Hakurei n'obéissent qu'à eux. Cependant, dit-elle alors que les oreilles se faisaient plus attentives, il y a une autre chose à savoir.

Elle expliqua attentivement que seules les femmes de la lignée principale étaient aptes à obtenir la position de miko du sanctuaire Hakurei et qu'au fil du temps, d'autres branches plus ou moins éloignées existaient. En cas de rupture de la lignée, un ordre de succession était clairement établi.

- Donc, résuma Marisa, quelqu'un de ta famille espère te tuer pour récupérer ton poste ? C'est plutôt bien pensé, ajouta t-elle, ça lui permettrait de gagner un immense pouvoir à peu de frais. Tu as des suspects, je suppose ?

Reimu connaissait son arbre généalogique, elle se rappelait que sa mère le lui avait enseigné dès son plus jeune âge.

- En effet, répondit Reimu. Je soupçonne celle qui hériterait de mon titre si je décède sans avoir pu enfanter. Il s'agit d'un samouraï renégat, Meira la voleuse.

- La connais-tu bien ? demanda Alice.

- C'est une personne que je n'ai rencontrée qu'une seule fois durant mes aventures et qui espérait alors me tuer pour obtenir le pouvoir des Hakurei. Il semblerait, si mon hypothèse est bonne, qu'elle n'ait pas renoncé. C'est un ennemi redoutable, agissant dans l'ombre, surtout lorsque la nuit est tombée. Surtout, ajouta t-elle, ne l'affrontez jamais en combat rapproché. Si vous êtes à portée de son sabre, considérez-vous comme mortes. Elle est meilleure que Youmu et aussi bonne que Youki Konpaku.

Les deux autres déglutirent difficilement. Dépasser la jardinière d'Hakugyoku n'était pas une mince affaire, alors affronter de près Meira serait du suicide pur et simple.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, demanda Marisa. Pourquoi vouloir te voler un pouvoir magique qui coule aussi dans ses veines ?

- Je ne parle pas seulement du sang de notre clan, spécifia Reimu, mais des orbes Yin-Yang. Seule la miko en titre peut utiliser ce phénoménal pouvoir. Les orbes influencent les pouvoirs de l'utilisateur, se gorgeant de magie pour devenir des réserves portatives. Lorsque les réserves sont pleines, l'utilisateur peut utiliser une partie de cette magie pour régénérer sa magie perdue, ou bien il peut choisir de tout libérer d'un seul coup ! La combinaison des pouvoirs du positif et du négatif est impressionnante et je ne doutes pas que si Meira mettait la main dessus, elle pourrait facilement asseoir sa position.

- Ce sera difficile pour elle, nuança Alice. Si elle se retrouve comme miko du sanctuaire Hakurei à dominer Gensokyo, elle sera en position précaire. Sans soutien du fait de son mode de vie de voleuse nomade, elle sera vulnérable. Gengetsu et Toyosatomimi sauteront immédiatement sur cette occasion pour agir.

L'idée d'une guerre civile semblait impensable. Même lorsque la grande barrière n'existait pas, les troubles internes à Nippon n'avaient pas affecté Gensokyo.

Les rares cas de guerre avaient toujours opposé deux factions clairement définies et ces conflits ponctuels s'étaient révélés exceptionnels. La dernière guerre avait eut lieu il y a plus de mille ans, lors de la tentative avortée d'invasion de la Lune par Yukari et son armada de yôkai.

- Je ne tolèrerais rien qui menace de mettre notre monde en péril, tonna Reimu. Je les arrêterais avant. Je ... je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer.

Reimu savait parfaitement quel serait le prix de son échec.

Si elle abandonnait, si elle était vaincue, elle aurait failli à sa mission et entraînerait le clan Hakurei dans sa chute.

Si l'équilibre entre les sanctuaires était brisé, les tensions s'accroîtraient. Pire encore, la barrière vers le monde extérieur cèderait et mettrait le pays illusoire en grand péril.

Si Gensokyô, le refuge des yôkai était découvert, la moindre étincelle entre humains et yôkai serait catastrophique. La pire chose pouvant arriver serait que les humains traquent les yôkai comme du gibier et que ceux-ci rétorquent en faisant appel à leurs plus puissants protecteurs. Reimu ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si les oni ou les démons attaquaient. Elle avait à l'esprit l'image d'Utsuho Reiuji, le corbeau infernal, utilisant ses pouvoirs à la surface.

Ce serait un cataclysme qui ravagerait la planète toute entière. La fusion nucléaire, la puissance ultime serait libérée, brûlant le monde entier.

- Si je laisse l'une de ces trois folles gagner, récapitula Reimu, ce sera l'Apocalypse.

- N'oublies pas, précisa Alice, que nous devons désormais nous méfier de quatre personnes. Gengetsu, Meira, Miko et le tueur inconnu.

- Je pense, suggéra Marisa avec une subtilité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, que la meilleure chose serait de ne pas les laisser soupçonner que nous connaissons leurs plans. Laissons-les agir, surveillons-les discrètement et dès qu'elles font un geste de trop, tombons-leur dessus.

Marisa fit passer son pouce sur sa gorge, tout en tirant une grimace, montrant bien quelle était son idée.

- Je préfèrerais les confondre en face, dit Reimu. Si l'une d'entre elle se révélait innocente, ou si elle en savait bien plus que nous, ce serait du gâchis.

Le trio fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un coup sourd, porté avec force sur le bois de la porte d'entrée mal vernie de Marisa.

Toutes furent intriguées. Qui donc voulait les voir à cette heure tardive ? Avaient-elles été surveillées par leurs ennemies ?

Quelqu'un frappa une nouvelle fois, laissant le lourd heurtoir de bronze heurter le bois.

- Va ouvrir, demanda Marisa, tout en dégainant son Hakkero et en se mettant en position, une jambe au sol et prête à tirer.

- J'arrive, répondit la marionnettiste qui laissait poindre l'agacement dans sa voix froide.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une tengu fourbue qui entra sans se soucier de la moindre politesse. Elle referma abruptement la porte, avant de haleter en se laissant glisser au sol.

Aya Shameimaru était assez mal en point, elle était même dans un état pitoyable.

Ses habits sales étaient défraîchis par endroits, tandis que plusieurs jours de sueur incrustés dans ses vêtements courts commençaient à se faire sentir.

Marisa grimaça, mais se retint de faire tout commentaire.

La tengu était très fatiguée, d'ailleurs les cernes pourpres sous ses yeux généralement mutins en étaient la preuve formelle. Ses cheveux crasseux et la boue sur sa jupe semblaient indiquer qu'elle avait passé plusieurs jours à courir et à se cacher, sans même prendre la peine de se reposer.

Aya souffla, reprenant son souffle, avant de se remettre à parler.

- J'ai trouvé l'assassin qui se promène en Gensokyo, chuchota t-elle, attirant l'intérêt de toutes les autres.

Reimu et ses deux amies la pressèrent de parler, mais Aya refusa de lâcher le moindre mot, tant qu'elle n'eut pas la promesse d'obtenir une protection.

- Bien sûr que nous te garderons à l'abri, répliqua sévèrement Reimu, nous ne permettrons à personne de te faire du mal. Maintenant, dis nous tout. Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Très bien, dit-elle avec toujours une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Voilà ce que j'ai vu.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, anxieuse, comme si elle craignait d'être aperçue par une personne malintentionnée.

- La tueuse, dit-elle avec de la peur visible dans ses yeux, c'est Fujiwara no Mokou.


	18. Help me, Eirin !

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, sorti en avance. En plus, il est plus long que la moyenne.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Help me, Eirin !**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 8, Imperishable Night : Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke ( www. youtube watch?v=ETTk83qis0w )_

A l'instant ou Aya prononça le nom du phénix immortel, Reimu sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle nouvelle.

- Mokou ? répéta Marisa, incrédule. Ce serait-elle qui aurait tué Yukari et les autres ? Mais enfin, ça n'a pas de sens, elle aimait Keine !

- Vous avez raison sur ce point, répondit rapidement Aya. Mais laissez-moi vous raconter ce que j'ai vu.

Avec une aisance dans la voix, ainsi qu'un style assez journalistique révélateur de ses habitudes, la tengu raconta ce qu'elle avait vu, au péril de sa vie.

Aya Shameimaru avait passé plusieurs jours à se dissimuler, tentant toujours de fuir l'ennemi qui avait détruit la rédaction du journal ou elle était employée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle fuyait, sans se laver ni dormir, mais elle estimait que sa vie valait plus que son confort.

Elle avait fini par établir un campement temporaire dans la forêt de bambou, espérant que le dédale de pousses et les yôkai décourageraient l'assassin mystérieux, même si au plus profond d'elle même, elle savait que ces raisons servaient davantage à la rassurer. Un soir, alors qu'elle s'était terrée au milieu des pousses de bambou, ses oreilles entendirent une personne s'approcher en murmurant.

La curiosité naturelle du corbeau ayant repris le dessus sur la prudence, Aya se remit à épier.

Devant elle, la femme aux cheveux d'acier, celle qu'on surnommait le phénix immortel descendait la route avec une allure rapide. Mokou gardait les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures, tandis que son regard de feu était fixé sur son objectif et semblait prêt à assassiner tous ceux qu'elle trouverait sur son chemin.

- Kaguya, tu n'es qu'une garce, gronda t-elle entre ses dents crispées. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Ce soir, je m'occupe de toi, de façon permanente, mais pas avant d'avoir anéanti ta petite bande. Je te ferais hurler, je te le jure, par le sang et le feu !

Avec raideur, Mokou s'était dirigée vers Eientei, avançant en ligne droite vers la noble maison de bambou.

Lorsque le phénix avait posé les yeux sur la structure de bois, son corps s'était vite tendu. La haine pure l'avait instantanément gagnée, se marquant sur le visage sans âge, désormais distordu par ce rictus abominable.

- Je vais ... brûler. Tout ... brûler ! Brûler ce lieu jusqu'à ses fondations ! Je vais tout brûler, jusqu'à ton âme, Kaguya !

Mokou s'était dirigée vers la porte du manoir, ne se souciant pas des petits arbustes qu'elle avait impitoyablement piétiné sur sa route. Enragée comme jamais, elle avait évacué une part de sa haine en donnant des coups de pied dans chaque arbre en pot, dans chaque décoration présente, martelant les buissons et saccageant les ornements du jardin, sans en être soulagée pour autant.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant la grande porte, l'immortelle avait donné un grand coup de poing dans le bois, attirant l'attention d'un des occupants.

- C'est bon, soupira Tewi Inaba depuis l'intérieur, pas la peine de s'exciter. J'ouvre.

La jeune fille aux longues oreilles, vêtue de sa longue chemise de nuit rose pâle, avait du aller ouvrir la porte. Son air blasé et ennuyé indiquait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Mokou. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit, puisque à peine avait elle déverrouillé le loquet et entrouvert la porte pour voir ce qui se passait, qu'elle reçut un violent uppercut en plein visage.

Son porte bonheur en forme de carotte et qu'elle portait en pendentif, avait été projeté dans un coin du vestibule, alors que la lapine glissait sur le sol ciré.

Le visage ensanglanté, elle tenta de se relever, lorsque Mokou lui broya le crâne en l'écrasant d'un coup de pied.

- Kaguya ! hurla alors le phénix. Montre toi ! cria t-elle en envoyant une boule de feu contre le mur de bois et de papier de riz.

La princesse ainsi grossièrement hélée arriva rapidement, en compagnie de Reisen et d'Eirin. Dès qu'elles virent le corps de Tewi, dont le visage broyé avait retapissé le plancher, elles pâlirent.

Livide, Kaguya était tombée à genoux, n'arrivant pas à soutenir cette vision d'horreur.

La princesse se releva bien vite, pointant insolemment l'immortelle du doigt.

- Vous tous, cria t-elle, aidez-moi ! Saisissez là ! Abattez là ! Tuez là !

Sans surprise, tout le monde accourut pour se battre contre Mokou.

L'immortelle ricana devant leur obéissance qui la débectait. Elle n'arrivait pas à les comprendre, puisque ces lapins savaient pertinemment qu'ils allaient tous mourir, s'ils choisissaient de se battre.

Quelques lapins terrestres se hâtèrent d'éteindre l'incendie naissant, tandis que Kaguya restait en hauteur, prête à se retirer dans ses quartiers si besoin était, en attendant que la crise soit terminée.

- Laissez-moi m'en occuper, maîtresse ! cria la jeune femme au gilet noir qui se tenait à gauche de Kaguya. Je vais la tuer moi-même ! cria Reisen Undongein Inaba. Je ne pardonnerais jamais ça !

- Epargnez-moi vos vaines menaces, cracha Mokou. Cela fait longtemps que vous m'avez assassinée. Tu sais, Kaguya, c'est encore de ta faute. Enfin, c'est toujours de ta faute, précisa t-elle, comme si elle voulait déculpabiliser. Juste parce que tu as perdu durant notre dernier combat ne signifiait pas que tu devais faire ça. J'ai détruit la cuvette de prière en pierre de Bouddha, mais est-ce que la destruction d'une de tes cinq requêtes impossibles valait vraiment la vie de Keine ?

Mokou esquiva quelques attaques, attrapant deux lapins et les assommant l'un contre l'autre, faisant craquer les cous des deux créatures à moitié humaines.

Eirin, stupéfaite, n'avait pas bougé. Elle était encore sous le choc. Jamais elle n'avait tué d'une façon aussi primale.

Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par Reisen, qui avait envoyé une série de rafales de balles pourpres. La lapine aux longues oreilles se déplaçait vivement, faisant flotter sa jupe beige, lorsqu'elle esquivait les flammes de Mokou.

La lapine aux yeux rouges savait que son pouvoir oculaire permettait de susciter la folie chez ceux qui avaient le malheur de la regarder fixement. Cependant, elle doutait de l'efficacité de son regard sur son ennemie, Mokou n'était pas une simple mortelle.

- Spell Card, annonça Reisen, Visionary Wave, Mind Blowing !

Les yeux de la lapine aux longs cheveux lilas brillèrent, reflétant ceux de Mokou, tandis que des milliers de projectiles tournaient en un motif psychédélique qui torturerait mentalement n'importe qui. Le dessin tournoyant s'ancrait dans l'esprit de ceux qui l'observaient, la persistance rétinienne le fixant alors qu'il avait déjà tourné, hypnotisant la victime avant de s'insinuer en lui et de susciter la folie, le transformant en une coquille vide.

Mokou, s'envola, attrapant au passage l'un des nombreux lapins qui l'attaquaient avec leurs faibles projectiles.

L'immortelle utilisa son otage comme bouclier, avant de lancer le cadavre mutilé par tous les projectiles, en direction de Reisen.

La lapine esquiva le corps, mais Mokou en profita pour lui fondre dessus, tel un oiseau de proie.

Dès qu'elle fut trop près pour que son ennemie ne réagisse, elle dégaina son couteau à la lame noircie et trancha la gorge de Reisen.

Eirin, qui se tenait toujours aux cotés de Kaguya, sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle se sentit nauséeuse et mit une main devant sa bouche, alors que son visage perdait ses couleurs. A l'inverse, l'égoïste princesse resta digne, elle ne voulait pas laisser ce plaisir à son ennemie.

- Tu vois, chuchota Mokou, ce n'est que le commencement. Je vais toutes les tuer, avant de brûler ton manoir. Je vais te faire souffrir, te faire comprendre ce que tu m'as fait. Tout ce que tu as de plus précieux, tout ce à quoi tu tiens, je te conseilles de le regarder et de le graver dans ton cœur.

La lueur de joie malsaine dans les yeux malveillants du phénix effraya Kaguya.

- Regardes bien tout ce que tu as dans ta vie, tout ce que tu as de plus cher au monde, car je vais me faire le plaisir de te l'arracher.

- Princesse, demanda l'infirmière, retirez-vous, je vous en conjure. Je vous promets que je l'amènerais en pièces et dans des bocaux de formol.

Kaguya se retira dans ses appartements, laissant Eirin régler le problème.

Mokou continuait de marcher tranquillement dans la pièce, avançant entre les cadavres des lapins, avant de considérer celui de Reisen.

- Quel dommage, fit-elle d'un faux air navré, en retournant le corps, pour fixer le visage incrédule qui palissait à vue d'œil, tandis que les yeux écarlates roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Elle avait de si beaux yeux, ajouta Mokou en utilisant son pied pour tourner le visage vers elle. Tant de haine, ils étaient devenus aussi profonds et brûlants que les miens.

Eirin répondit à la provocation, en bandant son arc et en décochant une flèche, frappant Mokou au niveau du bras gauche.

- Le même truc que tu as utilisé contre Keine, siffla l'immortelle. Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de la tuer en face, cracha t-elle. En plus, elle était innocente. Kaguya s'est servie d'elle pour m'atteindre et tu t'es lâchement exécutée, comme une pauvre bête dressée. Pour tout ça, Kaguya, Eirin, je vous annonce que votre vie va prendre fin aujourd'hui !

Eirin ignora les mots de son ennemie, occupée à sortir une carte de sa robe bicolore.

- God Sign, Genealogy of the Sky-Born !

Eirin commença fort, faisant sauter le toit du hall d'entrée en envoyant ces sphères écarlates, formant ensuite d'étranges alvéoles de lasers, semblables à des chaînes carbonées organiques. Tous ces projectiles, combinés avec les flèches lancées par Eirin, étaient ardus à esquiver.

Mokou bondit, évitant les pointes métalliques en volant dans l'espace étroit de la demeure, esquivant le danmaku et les piliers de bois qui soutenaient les étages et les balcons, tout en répandant des braises rougeoyantes qui commencèrent à grignoter les murs.

Eirin voulait vite en finir, espérant mettre Mokou hors d'état de nuire, afin de la neutraliser en la dépeçant et en la conservant dans son laboratoire. Les choses étaient parties trop loin, bien au-delà des simples luttes habituelles. Elle comprenait désormais ce qu'était la véritable haine que l'immortelle avait supporté seule pendant treize siècles.

- Forbidden Arcanum, cria Eirin, Hourai Elixir !

- Alors c'est comme ça, grimaça l'autre, tu veux le réutiliser ? Très bien, Hourai Doll !

L'attaque de l'infirmière lunaire fut absorbée par les multiples projectiles du phénix. En plus des lasers qui sciaient le plancher ruiné et des orbes qui apparaissaient partout, de nombreuses balles suivaient leur cible, tandis que le piège se refermait lentement vers la femme à la longue natte argentée. La doctoresse sentit l'une des sphères lui arracher son calot, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que Mokou refermait ses griffes sur elle, jouant avant de porter le coup de grâce.

Mokou frappa de son poignard, mais Eirin avait de bons réflexes. Elle tourna sur elle même en un looping, laissant l'arme érafler sa cuisse gauche.

- Ca y est ! hurla Mokou, hystérique. Je tiens ma revanche !

Eirin prit un autre coup, cette fois-ci dans la hanche droite, avant de constater l'inimaginable.

Elle ne s'était pas encore régénérée.

L'élixir d'Hourai semblait moins l'affecter, comme si son immortalité avait été partiellement bloquée.

Mokou évita les nouveaux projectiles d'un bleu de nuit qui lui fonçaient dessus, glissant entre les colonnes qui lui servaient d'abri. Lorsqu'elle eut la possibilité d'assaillir la femme à la natte argentée, elle préféra se focaliser sur Eirin, sans se soucier des dommages qu'elle subirait. Elle courut, encaissant les coups sans broncher, ne se souciant que de sa vengeance, anesthésiée de la douleur par la haine qui l'habitait. Lorsque le phénix fut sur sa cible, elle planta l'arme dans le diaphragme de la doctoresse, pour lui couper le souffle en désolidarisant partiellement le muscle des poumons.

Eirin suffoqua, se rendant compte que son corps ne se régénérait plus. Avec stupeur, elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait déjà soupçonné. Elle n'était plus immortelle.

- Tu vois, Eirin, souffla Mokou, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Tu as assassinée Keine. Tu as tuée la femme que j'aimais, la seule personne que j'avais encore en ce monde. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti, maintenant que je suis toute seule. Désormais, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors je vais tout anéantir.

L'immortelle agrippa la gorge de l'infirmière, avant de serrer sa prise et de la soulever lentement, de façon à ce que ses jambes ne touchèrent plus le sol. Ses pieds se débattaient, cherchant vainement une prise, tandis que les mouvements désespérés de ses bras se faisaient plus mous.

- Maintenant, conclut Mokou, les ténèbres vont te gagner et jamais plus tu ne reverras ta chère princesse. Tu vas mourir, mais ne crains rien, tu ne seras pas seule très longtemps.

Mokou laissa tomber Eirin sur le sol, ne laissant même pas le temps de respirer à la femme au visage violacé. L'infirmière hoqueta, avant de se faire violemment plaquer contre le parquet.

- Ca, c'est pour Keine ! cria la plus jeune en frappant brutalement le visage de l'infirmière.

Mokou frappa, continuant à donner des coups violents, à s'en faire saigner la main tandis qu'elle percutait la mâchoire et les os du crâne.

Elle se déchaîna sans cesse, faisant hurler Eirin qui s'était mis à gémir lorsque le maxillaire inférieur avait été fracassé. Les coups pleuvaient, tandis que le visage de Mokou se couvrait de ces larmes qui ne masquaient pas la haine qui la défigurait.

Lorsqu'une série de craquements se fit entendre, le phénix reprit de plus belle, faisant s'effondrer l'os zygomatique à l'intérieur de la boîte crânienne. Les mouvements de Eirin devenaient plus faibles, seul un bref sursaut de ses membres indiquait qu'elle vivait encore, mouvement qui n'apparaissait que lorsque l'agresseur frappait une nouvelle fois.

Malgré les regards suppliants, malgré les gestes de la main et les murmures, Mokou continuait de frapper, réduisant le visage de l'infirmière en une bouillie d'os brisés et de chairs transformées en lambeaux.

- Pitié, supplia faiblement Eirin, émettant un gargouillement ignoble en tentant de parler.

Mokou arrêta son geste. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fracasser l'os palatin, elle regarda l'infirmière dont la robe déchirée se teintait de sang, alors que quelques dents glissaient au sol.

- D'accord, répondit Mokou. La même pitié que tu as eu pour Keine.

Dans un dernier cri de haine, le phénix se releva et sauta de toutes ses forces sur ce visage concassé, achevant de fracasser la boite crânienne et de répandre la cervelle grise sur le sol.

Eirin cessa de bouger, alors qu'un souffle rauque montait de sa gorge, avant que sa tête partiellement broyée ne bascule sur le coté. La seule paupière intacte, celle du coté droit, laissa voir l'œil gris se ternir. La tempête orageuse semblait se dissiper, tandis que Mokou crachait sur le cadavre qui répandait sa cervelle d'intellectuelle sur le parquet ravagé.

Mokou trembla de jouissance, le regard brillant de folie, avant de se ressaisir. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

De son coté, Kaguya s'était cloîtrée dans sa chambre.

Terrifiée, elle priait pour que Eirin vainque leur ennemie. Elle avait déjà combattue Mokou des centaines de fois, mais cette fois était différente.

Jamais elle n'avait vu son ennemie aussi furieuse, du moins pas à un tel point. L'immortelle semblait si haineuse et avide de sang que la princesse ne trouvait pas les mots exactes, la meilleure façon de définir ce visage crispé, aux traits saillants et dont les yeux suintaient la malice et la mort.

Kaguya gémit de terreur lorsque Mokou fit irruption dans la vaste pièce ou trônait un lit à baldaquin. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle vit ce que tenait le phénix. Chacune de ses mains agrippait fermement les cheveux d'une tête tranchée.

- Regardes ce que je t'apportes ! caqueta le phénix en jouissant de ce spectacle.

Dans la main gauche, elle tenait une longue natte argentée. Dans l'autre, elle serrait de longs cheveux lavande.

- Tu vas payer ! cria Kaguya, abandonnant toute retenue, lorsqu'elle vit le visage effrayé de Reisen et celui, horriblement mutilé, de son infirmière.

D'un geste, la princesse à la robe sombre et brodée de motifs végétaux au fil d'or fit apparaître les quatre dernières requêtes impossibles.

A la vue de ces trésors qui avaient amené son père à se faire seppuku, Mokou enragea. Elle gronda et fonça en direction des reliques, comme une torpille, attrapant au passage la branche sertie de perles multicolores, trouvée sur l'île du mont Hourai.

Emplie de rage et de dégoût contre ces objets, Mokou sentait le sang battre ses tempes. Son estomac était retourné par l'envie de détruire ces objets maudits et elle serra le trésor entre ses mains, avant de s'entourer de flammes ardentes, mettant feu au mobilier au passage.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la branche, serrant davantage en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la chair de ses paumes, jusqu'au moment ou un craquement sec retentit. Les perles venaient de se briser sous l'intense chaleur des flammes, tandis que Mokou soufflait les fragments de verre et les cendres de la branche, en direction du visage de Kaguya.

- Je vais les détruire. Lorsque j'en aurais fini, tu comprendras ma douleur. Je vais te priver de ton manoir, de tes amies et lorsque j'en aurais fini, je détruirais ta vie ... au sens propre !

- Divine Treasure, répliqua Kaguya d'une voix neutre, Brilliant Dragon Bullet !

Le troisième trésor s'illumina, laissant apparaître des rayons aux sept couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Les rais de lumière brillèrent dans le ciel, formant de splendides traînées féeriques, accompagnées d'orbes éclatants qui irradiaient d'un pouvoir ancien.

La puissance qu'un vénérable dragon avait enfermée dans ce bijou coloré était inégalable, forçant Mokou à se contorsionner pour éviter les projectiles qui lacéraient sa chemise délavée.

L'immortelle envoya une série de cartes, les projetant très rapidement en formant de grands arcs de cercle. Les projectiles frappaient le sol, tout en allumant également de petits foyers d'incendie dans la chambre de Kaguya.

La princesse évitait les attaques, mais elle se rapprochait à chaque fois de son ennemie. Lorsque Mokou fut à sa portée, Kaguya asséna un coup de poing vers le visage de l'immortelle. Celle-ci esquiva, portant un coup de couteau net en direction de la gorge de la princesse, auquel pendait la relique.

Lorsque le poignard entra en contact avec le bijou coloré, ce dernier explosa instantanément en une nuée de fragments.

- Tu vois, asséna Mokou, je te domine !

- Divine Sign ! répliqua t-elle, Life Spring Infinity !

L'éclat qui émergea de ce coquillage fut si intense, que Mokou se cacha les yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, aveuglée par l'éclat de lumière, ce fut les sphères de sang qui la percutèrent, lui faisant perdre son attention.

Mokou recula, grimaçant sous l'effet de la brûlure, lorsqu'un long pal de lumière l'embrocha, la propulsant à travers la porte et la balustrade du palier du premier étage, faisant chuter Mokou dans le grand hall du manoir.

Kaguya ne se soucia absolument pas des flammes qui léchaient le mobilier précieux, ou qui transformaient les étages en cendres. Le spectacle des immenses rideaux de feu qui barraient les accès aux étages ne la troubla pas, seul lui importait l'anéantissement de son ennemie.

Elle voulait la faire souffrir et la détruire.

Elle comprenait ce que Mokou voulait dire.

Mokou était encore empalée par le long éclat bleuté, émis par le coquillage gardé par les hirondelles de Cowry. Elle gisait au milieu des lapins qu'elle avait tué, n'arrivant pas à se dégager rapidement.

- Je vais te tuer, répondit calmement Kaguya, déportant son regard vers le poignard de l'immortelle.

Dès qu'elle mit main sur le couteau, elle trembla d'excitation.

- C'est fini pour toi ! hurla Kaguya en se jetant sur Mokou. Si cette arme peut abattre les immortels, alors je vais m'en servir contre toi !

- Tu te trompes lourdement, interrompit le phénix en saisissant le bras de son ennemie, qui s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal. Tu ne comprends absolument rien.

D'un geste, Mokou brisa le poignet de la brune, récupérant l'arme en portant un coup de taille, tranchant en deux le trésor des hirondelles au passage.

- Si on veut que quelque chose soit fait correctement, siffla avec cruauté Mokou, il faut le faire soi même. Pas besoin d'employer ces petits stratagèmes.

Mokou se releva, surmontant la douleur, malgré la lumière qui la transperçait et la maintenait au sol.

Avec une vrille complexe, elle bondit contre sa cible, levant le bras qui tenait l'arme pour égorger la princesse.

Kaguya se releva en tournoyant, esquivant le coup mortel. Malgré son geste vif, le poignard de Mokou la blessa quand même, sciant le tendon d'Achille de la jambe droite.

L'immortelle princesse hurla de douleur, avant de retomber à terre, incapable de se tenir correctement sur ses deux jambes.

Un craquement sourd retentit alors, attirant l'attention de Mokou. Les flammes avaient lentement rongé la charpente, faisant s'effondrer en un grondement sourd le plafond peint sur le grand escalier. A travers le trou fait dans la toiture, l'on pouvait voir les volutes incandescents et les braises qui s'élevaient vers les cieux.

Pendant que Mokou s'était laissée à la contemplation de ce spectacle, celui de la magnifique maison aux multiples toits partant en fumée, Kaguya s'était enfuie.

Le phénix jura, avant de s'élancer à travers le brasier pour rattraper sa victime.

La princesse boitait, se traînant lentement sur le petit pont qui passait au-dessus du bassin des carpes koï.

Kaguya avançait en soulevant sa robe déchirée, haletante et poussant des gémissements de douleur à chaque fois que sa jambe droite, désolidarisée de son pied, touchait le sol.

La princesse tentait de mettre le plus d'écart entre elle et son ennemie, mais cette dernière la suivait calmement, laissant le plaisir durer, tandis qu'un sourire malsain fendait son visage fou, dont les traits étaient accentués par l'incendie qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Lorsque la brune trébucha, engoncée dans son kimono bordeaux qui entravait ses mouvements, elle poussa un petit glapissement de terreur et sortit sa dernière relique pour se défendre. Mokou aperçut la légendaire robe du rat enflammé de Chine et se jeta dessus. Avec un coup de pied net, elle envoya la peau s'éteindre dans l'eau, brisant également la seule main encore valide de la princesse.

Kaguya se retourna sur le dos, serrant son bras contre elle. Terrifiée, alors que les larmes glissaient sur sa peau en traçant des sillons sur la poussière et la cendre accumulés, elle releva la tête à contrecœur, croisant les yeux de Mokou. La femme aux cheveux d'argent avançait calmement, sa silhouette se découpant sur le brasier qui éclairait les cieux sombres derrière elle. Elle avait un faux air navré sur le visage, qui fut vite remplacé par une avide envie de tuer. L'immortelle jubilait, son visage et ses bras tremblaient de jouissance. Elle avait tellement hâte d'en finir, qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à réprimer le gloussement orgasmique qui montait dans sa gorge.

Sa pire ennemie, celle qui était l'unique raison pour laquelle elle avait tout perdu, était enfin à sa merci. Elle allait se faire le plaisir de la détruire, de lui arracher l'âme une fois pour toutes.

- Kaguya, cracha Mokou en se baissant pour agripper les longs cheveux bruns. Je suppose que tu as compris ? Tu vas payer pour ma famille. Ca ne sert plus a rien de tenter de t'excuser, désormais.

Mokou fracassa le nez de la princesse, avant de multiplier les coups de pied dans le ventre et contre les côtes qui se fracturaient.

- Je vais te faire souffrir ! hurla le phénix en continuant de porter des coups. Je veux te voir roter ton sang ! Je veux que tu te traînes à mes pieds, que tu geignes comme la sale petite putain que tu es ! Je veux que tu hurles ! cria Mokou en frappant de nouveau. Je veux voir la vie s'éteindre dans tes yeux, lorsque je t'égorgerais comme un porc !

Lorsque Kaguya ne parla plus, se contentant de gémir entre deux toussotements accompagnés de sang, Mokou se baissa vers sa pire ennemie.

- Maintenant, dit-elle en sortant son poignard et en faisant lentement glisser le tranchant sur la joue de la princesse, tu vas mourir !

La haineuse femme aux yeux de sang approcha l'arme de la poitrine de Kaguya, frappant en hurlant de façon hystérique, transperçant le téton avant d'atteindre le cœur.

La brune poussa un dernier glapissement, avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

Mokou ne fut pas satisfaite. Elle releva son bras, avant de frapper de nouveau et de planter son arme dans le cadavre. Elle réitéra son geste, comme prise de démence, frappant encore et encore, transformant la poitrine de Kaguya en un désordre ensanglanté, charcutant les os, les organes et les muscles en une bouillie informe.

Lentement, la hargne se dissipa, tandis que l'immortelle haletait, psychiquement éprouvée par cette violence libératrice. Elle se releva en titubant, tenant encore son couteau à la main, avant de hurler sa joie malsaine aux cieux assombris.

- Oui ! Enfin ! Papa, Maman, Keine, vous êtes vengés ! Kaguya est morte !

Un hurlement de jouissance démente retentit dans toute la forêt, alors que Mokou sautait de joie au milieu des flammes qui consumaient Eientei et qui émettaient une odeur de grillade, alors que les cadavres des victimes du carnage se transformaient en cendres.

Mokou attrapa quelques braises au vol, tournoyant sur elle même en une danse insensée, laissant le feu purificateur se répandre, accompagnant ses cris de joie hystérique.

L'immortelle se calma bien vite, lorsque l'adrénaline se dissipait et ne la laissait plus qu'avec un sentiment de malaise dans le ventre. Elle se sentait vide, alors que son destin semblait s'assombrir.

- Maintenant, dit-elle en voyant les flammes rougeoyantes former une haute colonne de fumée noire, visible à des kilomètres à la ronde, tout le monde saura ce qui s'est passé ici.

Les yeux de Mokou s'illuminèrent brièvement, avant de redevenir aussi fatigués qu'ils étaient lorsqu'elle se morfondait.

- Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire, murmura t-elle suffisamment fort pour que la journaliste qui l'épiait l'entende. Direction le sanctuaire Hakurei !


	19. Against a Faceless Evil

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à Brownie pour sa review, à laquelle je vais tacher de répondre.

J'avais déjà révélé que Mokou était la tueuse, mais ce que tu ignorais c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait accompli ce meurtre. Je soulève une part du mystère pour toi un peu plus bas. En non, je ne vais pas faire mourir tout Gensokyo, seulement une petite partie. ^^

L'assassinat de Keine et son motif a déjà été révélé au chapitre précédent, bien que brièvement abordé par Mokou. Je te l'explique plus en détails : Au cours d'un de leurs duels, Mokou a détruit l'une des cinq requêtes impossibles (une chose qu'elle déteste presque autant que Kaguya), la cuvette de pierre de Bouddha. En retour, Kaguya a voulu priver Mokou de ce qu'elle avait de cher, c'est à dire Keine. Honnêtement, je doute que la destruction d'une relique vaille vraiment le vol d'une vie, mais Kaguya est une égoïste gâtée.

La raison pour laquelle Mokou en veut à Reimu sera expliquée dans ce nouveau chapitre, alors patience. Ca ne sert à rien de descendre tout en bas maintenant.

Quant au fait que le danmaku n'est pas censé être mortel, permets moi d'en douter. Ce sont des projectiles magiques et s'il est possible de limiter la quantité d'énergie mise en eux pour limiter les blessures, ils peuvent être parfaitement mortels. Regarde ce qui se passe dès que tu t'en prends un sur PC. J'ajouterais que la plupart des projectiles sont mortels, je doute de ma survie si je me prenais un danmaku comme les couteaux de Sakuya, les flèches de Miko, le Master Spark de Marisa ou cette fichue Laëvateinn. Oui, j'y pense car Flandre m'a encore mis minable sur EoSD il y a deux jours.

En ce qui concerne le grimoire d'Alice, je te félicites. Tu as mis le doigt sur un élément essentiel, puisqu'il recèle quelques secrets. Mais, ce n'est peut être pas Mokou qui s'en sert. Tu verras.

Bref, je ne dirais rien de plus, si ce n'est que nous approchons du dénouement de l'histoire. Pour info, il est presque complètement rédigé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il apportera quelques réponses.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Against a Faceless Evil**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 9, Phantasmagoria of Flower View : Judgement in the Sixtieth Year ~ Fate of Sixty Years ( www .youtube watch?v=RGclPlKvF3s )_

Aya raconta ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir depuis son abri de fortune, narrant son récit pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Alors qu'elle détaillait le carnage, son auditoire était suspendu à ses paroles, n'en perdant pas le moindre détail.

Lorsque Aya eut terminé son récit, les yeux de Reimu étaient étrangement lumineux, comme si elle venait de comprendre une chose essentielle, mais qui était également si évidente qu'il faudrait être bête comme Cirno pour la rater.

- Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé, dit la prêtresse pour éclairer ses deux amies. Tout commence lors d'un des duels entre Kaguya et Mokou, un comme tant d'autres. Durant cette lutte, Mokou a réussi à briser l'un des cinq trésors, la cuvette de Bouddha. Plus tard, Kaguya à voulu faire payer Mokou en la blessant profondément et pour cela, elle l'a atteinte par le biais de son amie. Kaguya a ordonné à Eirin d'exécuter Keine, ce qui explique la blessure dans son cou, causée par une flèche. Après, envahie par la douleur, Mokou était prête à tout pour se venger.

A ce moment, Reimu hésita à poursuivre. Sa théorie allait désormais reposer sur des hypothèses et non des certitudes comme elle le faisait alors. Une chose était sûre, c'est que Mokou utilisait bien un poignard pour commettre ses crimes.

- Ensuite, je pense qu'il y a eu un contact entre Mokou et Gengetsu, même si je ne sais pas ou, quand ou comment il a eu lieu. Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-elle pour ne pas se faire interrompre par Marisa, qui semblait prête à vouloir la couper, il y a eu contact de la part de Gengetsu, qui a profité de l'affaiblissement de la barrière entre Gensokyo et Makai pour venir ici. L'ange a sûrement du faire un pacte avec Mokou. Au vu de la mort de la princesse lunaire, ce pacte impliquait sans doute la mort définitive de Kaguya, contre une aide pour permettre à Gengetsu de revenir dans notre monde.

- Aveuglée par sa haine, poursuivit alors Marisa, Mokou a accepté sans se poser de questions. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que Miko ou Meira font dans cette histoire.

- Elles bouffent à tous les râteliers, siffla Alice, venimeuse. Miko a certainement du capter les désirs de haine de Mokou, ou bien ceux de Gengetsu, avant d'en profiter pour tirer son épingle du jeu et tenter de conquérir Gensokyo. Quant à Meira, Reimu a été claire sur ce point. Elle veut profiter des troubles pour abattre discrètement la branche régnante du clan Hakurei et en prendre la place.

Les trois enquêtrices sentaient que les choses n'allaient pas être simples. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de gagner lorsque le nombre de participants se multipliait et la confrontation allait se révéler très intéressante, s'il y avait désormais quatre camps en lice et qui ne tolèreraient pas la moindre opposition. Cette affaire se terminerait par la victoire d'une seule et par la mort ou le scellement des trois autres.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, ajouta Marisa. Pourquoi Mokou aurait-elle commis tous ces crimes contre Yukari, Yûka et les tengus ?

Reimu réfléchit. Il y avait forcément un lien, c'était bien trop gros pour n'être que de simples coïncidences.

- En ce qui concerne le massacre des tengus, c'est à cause de moi, balbutia Aya.

Les trois filles se retournèrent vers elles, la pressant de continuer, tandis que la tengu serrait les poings et que ses larmes coulaient toujours silencieusement.

- C'est moi qui ai publié les photos volées de Yukari, quelques heures avant la mort du yôkai des frontières. Peut être que l'assassin était déjà dans les environs, prête à agir lorsque j'ai fait les clichés et lorsque le meurtrier a vu l'édition du jeudi, il craignait que j'ai pu apercevoir quelque chose. Pour limiter le risque de fuites, le tueur a alors décidé de s'assurer que personne ne pourrait rien dire, en tuant tous les tengus et espérant que le reporter était parmi eux.

- Ca se tient, affirma Marisa. L'attaque sur ton journal à eu lieu le jour de la sortie de cette édition scandaleuse. En plus, je me rappelles bien de la photographie que m'avait donnée Nitori. L'incendiaire maîtrisait le feu et Mokou correspond une fois de plus à cette description.

Aya continua de sangloter, alors qu'elle culpabilisait de nouveau à l'idée d'avoir indirectement causé la mort de ses compatriotes.

Reimu posa une main sur l'épaule de la tengu, compatissante, tandis qu'elle cherchait à comprendre. Mokou obéissait à Gengetsu et elle était prête à lui obéir en tout point, si elle pouvait obtenir sa vengeance.

- Je crois avoir compris pourquoi Gengetsu a tué Yukari, déclara alors Alice. Cette vieille peau maîtrisait le pouvoir des limites, lui permettant de traverser l'espace vers d'autres mondes. Je suppose qu'une telle puissance menaçait dangereusement notre ennemie. Yukari aurait aisément pu la surveiller et rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle fut l'une des premières à être tuée, Gengetsu ne voulait prendre aucun risque d'être contrée. Plus elle attend dans son monde onirique, plus elle se renforce en attendant de pouvoir revenir, sans doute par le biais de Mokou.

Reimu hocha la tête, impavide, alors qu'elle se demandait de quelle manière le phénix ramènerait l'ange malicieux. Comment allait-elle faire pour permettre à son employeur de franchir le passage ? Elle allait avoir besoin d'une grande puissance magique, tout le monde ne peut pas franchir des sceaux et des barrières.

- En ce qui concerne Yûka, ajouta Marisa en coupant les réflexions de Reimu, ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence. Elle n'est pas très appréciée en Gensokyo, alors peut-être que quelqu'un aurait eu une dent contre elle et aurait décidé de frapper à son tour.

- Je penses que tu as tort sur ce point, répondit Reimu. Yûka n'est pas populaire, mais elle est crainte. Il faudrait être très puissant, ou alors totalement idiot, pour s'en prendre à elle.

Ou alors, il faudrait être une petite soumise, complètement tarée et maso, songea la magicienne en pensant à Tenshi, la céleste increvable qui n'adorait rien de plus que de se faire impitoyablement tabasser, jusqu'a ce qu'elle ne gise dans une mare de son propre sang. Marisa réprima un ricanement pervers, avant de se concentrer sur les paroles prononcées par sa marionnettiste.

- Je me rappelles que c'est Yûka qui gardait Mugenkan, non ? demanda Alice. Je veux dire que par sa seule présence magique, elle maintenait le sceau en place, empêchant ainsi l'ange de revenir en ce monde. Personne n'éprouve de sympathie envers son geôlier et Gengetsu ne fait pas exception. Dans ce cas, le mobile du meurtre est très simple, c'est la vengeance.

Reimu approuva d'un hochement de la tête. Gengetsu était suffisamment mauvaise et revancharde pour risquer de mettre en péril son plan, juste pour une histoire de vengeance. En même temps, si elle utilisait Mokou pour faire le sale boulot à sa place, elle ne prenait pas trop de risques. L'immortelle n'en prenait pas beaucoup non plus, elle risquait juste d'être blessée au point de devoir se régénérer totalement, ce qui n'était l'affaire de quelques heures.

Tout se tenait, songea alors Reimu. Maintenant, le temps était venu pour arrêter Mokou et sa complice qui tirait les ficelles. Les deux autres, Meira et Miko, avaient soutenu Gengetsu par leur silence, afin de mieux poignarder l'ange dans le dos lorsqu'elle serait vulnérable. Maintenant, restait à savoir qui tirerait véritablement son épingle au milieu de ce jeu de dupes.

- Quelle idiote, soupira la miko en songeant à la créature aux cheveux d'acier qui lavait pourtant suppliée de trouver le meurtrier de Keine. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas chercher à faire justice soi même. Elle a fini par être totalement aveuglée, manipulée par sa haine, comme un pantin. Certes, elle est aussi une victime dans cette histoire, mais elle doit tout de même être punie pour ses crimes.

Reimu Hakurei se redressa, digne de sa fonction qui lui semblait alors si pesante, l'obligeant à rendre une impartiale justice, même si elle aurait voulu épargner celle qui avait déjà tout perdu. Drapée dans une aura impressionnante, Reimu se força à être forte. Sa fonction ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle assumerait pleinement ses devoirs, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

- Alice, appela Reimu, envoie tes poupées dire à Byakuren et à Toyosatomimi no Miko de venir me retrouver immédiatement au temple Hakurei. J'aurais bien besoin d'aide pour ce combat contre Mokou et je pourrais ensuite confondre Miko. Nous pourrons nous charger de Meira ultérieurement, puisque son isolement la prive du soutien nécessaire pour agir avec rapidité. Maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Je comprendrais que vous ayez peur de faire face à Gengetsu et à Mokou en même temps. Moi aussi j'appréhende cette rencontre et je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous refusez de combattre. Alors, demanda t-elle en les suppliant de son regard de caramel, serez-vous avec moi ?

- Bien sur, dit Marisa avec un sérieux rare. Que ferais-tu sans nous, da-ze ? ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Alice lui adressa un signe raide, avant d'envoyer Shanghai et Hourai porter les missives, faisant passer les deux poupées par la fenêtre du salon.

Reimu inspira pour se donner du courage, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, suivie de ses deux amies. Il était temps de se rendre au sanctuaire Hakurei, afin d'en finir pour de bon avec cette enquête.

Lorsque les trois femmes affrontèrent l'air frais qui régnait dans la forêt aux feuilles tourbillonnantes, elles eurent la surprise de trouver une boîte sur le palier. C'était une simple boîte de carton, sobrement fermée d'une simple cordelette, tout en étant accompagnée d'une note pliée et hâtivement glissée entre deux tours de corde.

- Tu as commandé quelque chose ? demanda Alice à la sorcière blonde, qui était tout aussi surprise qu'elle de recevoir un objet. D'habitude, c'est elle qui allait emprunter des choses, pas l'inverse.

- Rien du tout, dit-elle en retenant à grand peine son intérêt. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? s'interrogea t-elle.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, déclara calmement la prêtresse brune. Tu veux l'ouvrir ?

Marisa attrapa le carton et retira rapidement la ficelle qui l'entourait. Elle passa la carte à Reimu, avant de soulever le couvercle.

Lorsque la magicienne regarda à l'intérieur, elle poussa un cri d'horreur et rejeta instantanément le colis avec violence, comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

Le paquet tomba dans l'herbe et laissa son sinistre contenu se déverser sur le sol.

Les deux autres hurlèrent aussi, tétanisées par cette vision d'horreur, digne d'un mauvais polar.

A l'intérieur du colis, se trouvait une tête décapitée.

Les traits de la victime étaient aisément reconnaissables, pour le plus grand désespoir de Reimu.

Le visage pâle semblait terrifié, ses yeux écarquillés avaient roulé dans leurs orbites, laissant tout de même voir une part de l'iris. Ceux-ci étaient vitreux à cause du décès, mais leur couleur violacée était encore identifiable. Ce qui rendait le visage reconnaissable était les longs cheveux violets teintés de sang, encore coiffés en une haute queue de cheval.

- Meira, chuchota Reimu, choquée. Comment est-ce possible ? dit-elle en voulant comprendre pourquoi sa cousine avait été sauvagement décapitée.

Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais sa théorie sur la complicité de Meira pouvait à la fois être confirmée et invalidée. Meira était bien une des complices du plan machiavélique de Gengetsu, mais elle n'était pas un élément central. Sa mort semblait même arranger l'ange et la taoïste.

Alice récupéra la note laissée avec le paquet, cherchant de quoi s'occuper pour se distraire de cette vision horrifiante. Elle la déroula, avant de lire à voix haute.

_Chère Reimu, dernière membre des Hakurei._

_La simple existence des membres de ton clan me répugne au plus haut point._

_Je ne laisserais pas un seul Hakurei en vie dans ce monde et je me chargerais définitivement de t'anéantir, au nom de ma vengeance._

_La seule erreur de Meira fut de se fier à moi. Je l'ai manipulée, comme toutes les autres, usant des ténèbres en elle. Elle m'a déçue, ce fut presque trop facile de se servir de sa haine._

_Maintenant, ma chérie, si tu veux la venger, viens me chercher. Si tu veux me trouver, je t'attends au temple Hakurei._

_Signé, ta vieille ennemie qui a juré de ne jamais t'oublier._

Reimu frissonna imperceptiblement à la mention de cette phrase et serra les dents, seul signe de son malaise.

La lettre était signée de la part de celle qui avait juré de ne jamais l'oublier.

Les mots de sa violeuse lui revinrent à l'esprit, lorsqu'elle l'avait laissée repartir, lui adressant un dernier message venimeux.

_Pars, Reimu. Mais n'oublies pas qu'un jour, tu me reviendras de nouveau. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu as été une partenaire tellement agréable._

- Gengetsu, gronda la prêtresse en serrant les poings au point de se faire blanchir les jointures, ça suffit ! Je vais m'occuper de toi, une bonne fois pour toutes !

Sur ces mots, la miko déterminée s'envola vers son sanctuaire, suivie de près par les deux blondes.

La dernière représentante du clan Hakurei filait au-dessus de Gensokyo, laissant le paysage défiler au dessous d'elle, tandis que la lune éclairait les environs. Contrairement à son habitude, elle n'admira même pas le paysage féerique qui s'agitait sous elle. Elle était fixée sur son objectif, qu'elle voulait atteindre le plus vite possible.

Après quelques minutes de vol, Reimu distingua enfin la colline qui accueillait son temple. Elle remarquait clairement le chemin bordé de lampes et de cerisiers, ainsi que le portique rouge qui marquait l'entrée dans l'espace consacré, ainsi que le lieu ou se trouvait la barrière séparant Gensokyo du reste de Nippon. Apparemment, quelqu'un se tenait debout sur le torii, contemplant calmement les cieux.

La miko poursuivit son vol, jusqu'à se trouver face à la personne qui l'attendait. Mokou regardait calmement les cieux dégagés, les mains dans les poches en se désintéressant totalement de Reimu, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne se pose sur le portique.

L'immortelle aux cheveux ornés de nœuds rouges se retourna calmement, avant de faire face à la miko qui serrait son gohei en se retenant de lui sauter dessus.

- Je suppose que tu as eu mon colis, siffla calmement Mokou, qui gardait les mains dans les amples poches de sa salopette.

- Comment oses-tu ? gronda Reimu, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer sa colère. Comment as-tu pu ?

L'immortelle sauta au sol, faisant flotter ses longs cheveux d'acier comme une auréole autour de son visage.

- J'ai pu, tout simplement, répondit-elle calmement. Meira n'était rien de plus qu'une Hakurei bannie, une exilée condamnée à mourir dans l'ombre, alors je me demandes pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire. Ne viens pas me dire que tu t'inquiétais pour elle, coupa Mokou en s'apercevant que son interlocutrice allait rétorquer. Il y a encore une journée, tu l'avais chassée de tes souvenirs, ne te souciant même pas de ce membre de ta famille, alors ne fais pas l'hypocrite.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda Reimu, désirant savoir pourquoi elle avait été amenée devant son temple.

- C'est simple, répondit Mokou. Tu es ma dernière victime. Je veux te tuer et ce lieu est l'endroit rêvé pour anéantir la dernière miko du clan Hakurei.

Reimu soupira. C'était toujours le même discours. Quel manque d'originalité, songeait-elle en réprimant un petit rire.

- C'est moi qui vais te sceller, répliqua t-elle en sortant ses spell cards. Nous allons mettre fin à ce combat dès aujourd'hui. Ce combat sera le dernier, c'est ce que tu voulais. N'ais-je pas raison, Mokou ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire ... Gengetsu ?

Le visage de l'immortelle afficha une expression de surprise, comme en témoignait ses yeux écarquillés, ainsi que la disparition de son sourire.

- Qu'as tu dit ? demanda t-elle, en reculant d'un pas.

- J'ai bien compris que tu n'es pas vraiment Mokou. Elle agissait vraiment différemment. Elle est plus du genre à foncer sans rien planifier et elle n'aurait jamais tuée personne d'autre que Kaguya et ses sbires. Tu l'as manipulée et utilisé son corps comme réceptacle pour ton pouvoir, le temps de ramener la totalité de ton être dans ce monde. De plus, tu as été identifiée par la déesse de Makai en personne.

Le visage de la possédée grimaça.

- Je vois, ajouta t-elle calmement. Shinki a donc ouvert sa grande gueule.

- Ne blâmes pas les autres pour tes erreurs, coupa Reimu. Tu as mal assuré tes arrières, c'est tout. Ce que je veux savoir, poursuivit-elle avec un ton insistant, c'est depuis quand as-tu le contrôle de son corps et surtout ... qui a vraiment commis les crimes ?

Mokou rit, mais pas de son rire habituel de garçon manqué, elle émettait un son franc et glacial.

- Je suis en elle depuis le jour ou elle t'a demandé de l'aide, répondit le démon. C'est depuis ce jour que je me suis infiltré dans son âme, ajouta t-elle en songeant au moment fatidique ou elle avait incité le phénix à se planter la lame noire dans le cœur. Quant aux crimes accomplis à travers Gensokyo, elle n'a eu l'occasion de ne commettre que ceux contre Eientei. Les autres, c'était moi et moi seule, depuis le début.

- Dans ce cas, gronda la miko, je vais te forcer à lui rendre son corps.

Marisa et Alice arrivèrent peu après. Elles assistèrent à la fin de l'échange de paroles et sortirent leurs armes.

- Les filles, demanda Reimu, je dois régler ça moi-même. J'en fais une affaire d'honneur.

Reimu Hakurei glissa ses cartes de charmes entre ses doigts, avant de générer une immense cage dorée, sans le moindre accès, qui englobait toute l'allée pavée, ainsi qu'une partie des jardins.

- Ces sceaux sont infranchissables, clama la prêtresse. Inutile de tenter de fuir sous terre, l'accès est également bloqué. Seule une Hakurei peut désactiver cette barrière. Même si je meurs, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici ! Enfin, ajouta t-elle pour elle même, pas avant un bon millénaire, du moins.

- Bien joué, grogna le démon dépité à travers le corps de Mokou. Mais cette cage ne m'empêchera pas de t'anéantir.

Reimu lança immédiatement ses rafales de cartes vers le phénix qui esquiva aisément en faisant une vrille.

Mokou répondit aux assauts en faisant jaillir une onde de flammes de sa main, prenant la forme d'un oiseau ardent qui s'écrasa contre la cage translucide.

- Divine Spirit, Fantasy Seal ! annonça Reimu en se déplaçant à une vitesse impressionnante, tout envoyant ses cartes en formant de complexes arcs de cercle.

Rapidement, Mokou zigzagua entre les parchemins pour se rapprocher de Reimu. Elle renonça à son approche, à cause des orbes colorés qui s'ajoutaient aux cartes de sceaux.

Le repli surprit Reimu, qui connaissait bien la technique de Mokou consistant à foncer vers l'ennemi pour mettre fin au combat le plus vite possible, quitte à être blessée. Apparemment, la créature à l'intérieur de l'immortelle tenait vraiment à ne pas être touchée par ces parchemins d'exorciste.

- Elle ne plaisante pas, siffla l'immortelle pour elle même, elle veut vraiment m'enfermer de nouveau dans ce monde. Eh bien, ça n'arrivera pas ! cria t-elle à haute voix. New Impossible Request, Seamless Ceiling of Kinkaku-ji !

Mokou envoya une série de longs barrages horizontaux, forçant ainsi Reimu à gérer son altitude, tout en évitant des projectiles verts qui la prenaient sans cesse pour cible.

- C'est pas vrai, songea Reimu qui évitait des orbes bleus et pourpres qui se joignaient au spectacle, augmentant la difficulté. Elle utilise aussi des spell cards de Kaguya. On m'a rapporté qu'elle utilisait aussi des attaques de Yukari, cela signifierait donc qu'en plus de commettre des meurtres, elle a volé les techniques, ainsi que les souvenirs et les âmes de ces pauvres victimes ? C'est vraiment répugnant !

Reimu n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, que Mokou annonçait déjà une autre attaque.

- Double Sign, Combo ! Jealousy Sign, Green-Eyed Monster and Subtle Melody, Repository of Hirokawa !

Marisa jura, récoltant ainsi un regard noir de son amante, lorsqu'elle reconnut les cercles de papillons cristallins qui se muaient en des pluies de projectiles. A ces volées d'insectes qui prenaient une forme circulaire avant de frapper en ligne droite, s'ajoutaient les attaques d'émeraude qui suivaient sans cesse Reimu, l'obligeant souvent à se jeter face aux papillons et à quitter leur trajectoire au dernier moment. La miko s'était même faite couper l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, lorsqu'un souffle de vent avait placé sa mèche gauche sur le trajet d'un des lasers énergétique de Gengetsu.

- C'est stupéfiant, balbutia Alice, respectueuse devant cette parfaite combinaison de deux magies différentes. Elle peut combiner des attaques qui n'ont rien en commun ! Ce sont les techniques de Yuyuko et de Parsee, mais mobilisées ensemble !

- C'est abominable, jura la sorcière à la robe noire, utiliser les techniques de ceux qu'elle ...

Elle s'arrêta, pensive, réfléchissant à une chose ne lui plaisant pas du tout.

- Oh merde ! comprit Marisa en palissant. En fait, elle a réussi à voler les âmes de ses victimes et elle s'en sert contre Reimu ! Ca veut dire qu'elle peut combiner tous les pouvoirs de celles qu'elle a tué ! Imagine toute cette puissance, conjointe avec l'immortalité de Mokou.

Alice devint livide, repensant au cadavre de Yûka, qui avait depuis été enterré sous les tournesols.

- Marisa, si elle utilise toutes les techniques de ses victimes, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? dit-elle, tremblante. Gengetsu peut utiliser les pouvoirs de cette tarée de Kazami, elle peut utiliser le Dual Spark !

Pendant ce temps, Reimu avait à peu près tiré la même conclusion. Elle ne tenait pas laisser à son ennemie le temps de lancer cette attaque.

- Très bien, clama la dernière représentante de la famille Hakurei, je vais utiliser le secret du clan Hakurei ! Holy Relic, Yin-Yang Sanctifier Orb !

L'immense orbe aux couleurs du clan apparut, prêt à percuter Mokou pour la sceller à l'intérieur. Piéger Gengetsu avec son pantin ne plaisait pas beaucoup à la miko, ne serait-ce que moralement, mais elle ne tenait pas à prendre le risque de se faire battre, l'enjeu était beaucoup trop important.

L'orbe fut accompagné de plus petites sphères qui tournoyaient autour, l'ensemble filant droit vers Mokou, acculée dans un angle de la cage d'énergie par des barrages de cartes à sceaux. Le démon répliqua en sortant son poignard et repoussa les plus petites sphères, laissant l'orbe principal s'approcher trop près pour pouvoir être esquivé.

- Tu as perdu, sourit Reimu. Ces orbes n'ont pas de point faible.


	20. Beyond the appearances

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin la suite de la confrontation entre Reimu et son ennemie, en espérant qu'elle vous apportera quelques réponses.

Profitez en bien. Dites-moi honnêtement ce que vous en pensez.

Merci à tous les lecteurs et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Touhou appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Beyond the appearances**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 8, Imperishable Night : Reimu's Theme - Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle ( www. youtube watch?v=nRelf7LkH2s )_

Acculée dans un des coins de la barrière, Mokou se trouvait face à l'orbe bicolore qui avait le pouvoir de la sceller. Elle plissa des yeux, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'éviter tout contact avec l'arme.

L'orbe continua sa course, alors que Reimu sentait la victoire venir. Mokou n'avait même plus le temps de plonger pour se mettre hors du trajet de la relique du clan Hakurei.

- Tu as perdu, répéta Reimu, cet orbe n'a pas de point faible.

- Au contraire, dit Mokou en plantant verticalement son poignard au centre du point noir, qui se situait juste au milieu du yang. Cet orbe à un point faible. Cette relique n'est qu'une réserve d'énergie magique sphérique, formée autour de huit points qui assurent la stabilité de la structure entière. Si je vise l'un de ces orifices d'évacuation de la magie, je peux la capter et l'aspirer, tout en déstabilisant la structure interne de cette relique.

Pour preuve, l'orbe fut arrêté net dans sa course, avant de s'effondrer au sol, inerte, vidé de son énergie.

- Comment ? s'exclama Reimu, alors que les deux blondes effarées se posaient la même question. Comment connaissais-tu ça ?

- C'est simple, répondit Mokou avec un grand sourire. Parce que c'est moi qui ai créé ces orbes !

- Impossible ! balbutia la miko. C'est un secret de famille, conservé jalousement par nos ancêtres et même moi, j'ignore leur fonctionnement exact ! Comment sais-tu tout cela, alors que tu n'es pas de ma famille ?

La créature rit, mais avec un son si différent du rire de garçon manqué de Mokou, elle avait une voix claire et glaciale.

- Reimu, sais-tu ce qu'est vraiment ta famille ? siffla perfidement le phénix. Une horde de traîtres, de menteurs et de meurtriers.

La miko serra les dents. Elle savait bien mieux que ce monstre ce qu'était une famille, sans parler de la sienne.

- Tais toi ! cria t-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des gens qui te sont chers ! Tu n'éprouves même pas de l'amour pour ta propre sœur, Gengetsu ! Tu la considères plus comme une esclave à tes ordres ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est une famille !

- Oh que si, la détrompa le démon. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille. Il y a des gens qui ont été précieux à mes yeux. J'ai un cœur, même s'il a cessé de battre il y a bien longtemps ! Je sais ce que c'est que de vouloir sauver ses proches, même au mépris de sa propre vie. Je me rappelle que lorsque ta mère m'a scellée lors de son dernier combat, elle a tout fait pour te protéger. Juste avant d'être bannie, je t'ai prise pour cible. Ta mère a commis une erreur en s'intéressant d'abord à toi, plutôt qu'en se focalisant sur notre combat. Je me souviens encore qu'elle t'a sauvée et que la dernière chose que je me rappelle avant d'avoir été aspirée dans le sceau, c'est qu'elle a hurlé ton prénom, juste avant que je ne lui tranche la gorge !

- Quoi ? s'étouffa Reimu, paralysée par l'annonce, alors que des bribes fragmentées de son enfance lui revenaient en tête.

Reimu n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question sur sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connue, que Gengetsu lançait un Master Spark vrombissant, accompagné d'une pluie d'étoiles azurées. Marisa savait que si cette attaque était utilisée dans un si petit espace clos, Reimu devait toujours être en mouvement pour éviter le rayon et les aérolithes tournoyant autour.

La barrière absorbait sans problème la déflagration d'énergie, mais elle avait le défaut de renvoyer l'éclat du laser, qui était à son tour reflété par les étoiles en mouvement. La luminosité réverbérée était intermittente, aveuglant la miko dont les pupilles n'arivaient pas à se dilater et se rétracter suffisamment rapidement pour réagir à ces changements. A un moment, l'éclat fut si violent, que la miko se couvrit les yeux. Ce réflexe lui fut fatal, il la priva d'informations sur le mouvement de son ennemie.

Lorsque la luminosité baissa suffisamment pour que la prêtresse rouvre les yeux, Mokou était déjà sur elle. Continuant sur sa lancée, le phénix planta son poignard dans la poitrine de la prêtresse.

Marisa hurla, alors que Reimu sentait sa conscience se faner, son âme absorbée par la lame maudite.

- Je dois te dire une chose, chuchota Mokou à l'oreille de sa victime qui s'effondrait à genoux. Je suis vraiment surprise que durant tout ce temps, tu n'ais pas reconnu ma voix, chuchota t-elle glacialement, alors que les yeux de Reimu s'écarquillèrent. Je vois que tu as enfin compris, déclara t-elle fortement. Je ne suis pas cette sotte de Gengetsu !

Alors que les trois n'imaginaient pas qui pouvait donc avoir dupé Shinki, mettant à mal toutes leurs hypothèses, Reimu s'effondra au sol, immobile, le sang s'écoulant sur son kimono écarlate.

- J'ai réussi ! cria Mokou avec une voix féminine et meurtrière. Enfin ! La dernière Hakurei n'est plus ! J'ai anéanti ce maudit clan ! Plus personne ne pourra s'opposer à moi !

Le démon éclata de rire, avant de regarder son arme ensanglantée qui laissait quelques gouttelettes écarlates tomber sur le sol herbeux. Le démon fouilla dans les poches de sa salopette bouffante avec son autre main, cherchant quelque chose. Son regard fiévreux et malveillant se posa alors sur Alice.

- Je te remercies, caqueta t-elle en lui présentant un lourd livre relié de cuir, tu m'as apporté la clé de ma victoire !

- Mon grimoire ! s'écria Alice. Voilà au moins un mystère de résolu, siffla t-elle, glaciale.

- Exactement, répliqua l'entité qui occupait le corps de l'immortelle. Au fait, j'ai une autre chose à te dire, une chose à savoir, juste pour toi, ajouta t-elle alors que Alice tendait l'oreille. Shinki savait depuis le début que je ne suis pas Gengetsu, puisque je me suis déjà révélée à elle. Elle vous a menti à tous !

Un "pourquoi" silencieux mourut sur les lèvres de la marionnettiste blonde.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le démon, à la fois incrédule et amusée. Mais c'est simple, pourtant ! J'ai appris qu'elle voulait que tu récupères ce livre et que tu exécutes tous les voleurs, y compris Marisa, dit-elle, tandis que la sorcière adressait un regard furieux à son amie, qui ne savait pas ou se mettre. J'en ai profité pour négocier avec Shinki. Elle vous met sur une fausse piste, renonce à tuer Marisa et en retour, Alice, je te laisse en vie ! Shinki a préféré s'assurer que tu serais sauve, même si elle condamnait Gensokyo. Quand je te disais que l'amour rendait idiot.

- Mais qui êtes vous, demanda Alice, et que voulez vous faire de mon grimoire ?

Marisa soupira, tandis que son ennemie racontait tout, détaillant son plan dans les moindres détails.

- Le méchant qui révèle son plan en entier, ricana amèrement la magicienne, c'est tellement cliché !

Mokou l'ignora et feuilleta les derniers chapitres interdits, avant de sourire en sortant son poignard à la lame sombre.

- Je connais cette arme, murmura Marisa, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part, mais ou ?

- Soul Sign, Forbidden Ritual ! Sign of the seven sins !

La lame brilla durant un bref instant, avant de s'insinuer dans la poitrine de Mokou, se fichant exactement là ou l'immortelle l'avait plantée une semaine plus tôt.

- Les sept, venez, dit-elle en grimaçant. La colère, Fujiwara no Mokou. La paresse, Yakumo Yukari. La luxure, Kazami Yûka. La gourmandise, Saigyouji Yuyuko. L'envie, Mizuhashi Parsee. L'orgueil, Houraisan Kaguya. L'avarice, Hakurei Reimu. Elles sont sept, représentent les sept péchés, les sept crimes qui valent la damnation. Sept âmes marquées pour me réincarner.

- Tu as tué des gens au hasard ? hoqueta Marisa. Juste à des fins personnelles ? Qui es-tu donc, sale monstre ?

- Mais je ne les ai pas tuées aveuglément. Mokou m'a laissé utiliser son corps, en échange de la mort de Kaguya et Reimu était déjà sur ma liste noire, tout comme cette traîtresse de Yuka. Quant à mes victimes, je les ai choisies aussi pour leurs sentiments. La cruauté, la solitude, la haine, le chagrin, la douleur ou le désespoir. Il n'y a rien de plus beau, surtout lorsque les âmes sont librement consenties, elles renforcent ma puissance. Chaque âme noire que je dévore renforce mon pouvoir !

Alice sursauta. Mokou, Yukari et Parsee avaient volontairement acceptées d'être sacrifiées. Qui donc savait autant jouer avec les émotions ? Qui donc utilisait leur souffrance avec tant de brio, pour manipuler si aisément les autres ?

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir davantage, que quelqu'un la sortit de ses pensées. Un groupe de personnes approchait du temple.

- Arrêtes-toi immédiatement, démon ! cria une nouvelle voix à l'adresse de la créature prisonnière de la cage d'énergie.

Les deux blondes se retournèrent, reconnaissant alors les sept nouvelles personnes qui se tenaient derrière elles.

Toutes unies, en ayant mis leurs différents de coté, de nouvelles combattantes venaient de se réunir, pour faire face à la pire menace jamais vue depuis longtemps.

Miko et Futo se tenaient sur une barque, Byakuren, Nue et Shou étaient côte à côte, accompagnées de Sanae et de Kanako.

- Que faites vous là ? questionnèrent les deux blondes, ravies de ce soutien imprévu.

Reimu est peut être tombée, déclara Toyosatomimi, mais nous ne laisserons pas un démon diriger Gensokyo !

Sur ce, la résurrection du prince Shôtoku dégaina son katana et fit briller la lame à la lueur du soleil.

- C'est la sainte lame Shichi-sei ken, capable de séparer le corps de l'âme ! Si je l'utilise, je serais capable d'extraire les âmes emprisonnées et de les libérer de ce démon ! Maintenant, il nous faut briser la barrière !

Marisa lança immédiatement sa technique fétiche, celle qui lui tenait lieu de signature, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. La magie des Hakurei dissipait aisément toute énergie magique.

- Bien, déclara le démon à travers la bouche de Mokou. Pendant que vous tentez désespérément d'entrer, je vais achever le rituel.

- Nous t'en empêcherons ! cria Alice en envoyant une armée de poupées explosives, sacrifiant une part de sa collection contre la barrière, tandis que le démon possédant le corps de Mokou enchaînait les mantras.

Un éclat de lumière jaillit alors du cadavre de l'immortelle, tandis que l'arme plantée dans son torse brillait encore plus intensément.

Lentement, une masse de magie bleutée irradiant de puissance se forma, prenant lentement forme au dessus du corps sans vie du phénix, qui s'écroulait sur le sol de dalles.

- Un corps de magie pure, souffla Kanako, émerveillée. C'est incroyable, il faut un pouvoir démentiel pour obtenir ce résultat.

- Exact, souffla l'apparition qui commençait à se stabiliser, tout en restant sans visage. Je peux enfin faire mon grand retour, moi, l'ange démoniaque scellé. Désormais, je suis plus puissante que jamais.

La sorcière blonde serra les poings, avant de lui demander comment un démon avait pu revenir, s'il avait été scellé.

- Grâce à cette sotte de Mokou, répondit la masse lumineuse informe, tout simplement. Elle a volé mon poignard, lors de sa visite au temple Hakurei. Il était conservé dans le vieil hokora, scellant ma puissance, jusqu'au moment ou je l'ai attirée. Elle l'a volé et elle m'a libérée. Lorsque Mokou l'a planté dans son cœur, j'ai senti comme un lien entre l'arme et ma puissance magique piégée dans le Jigoku. Elle éprouvait une haine si intense, qu'elle parvenait à répondre à la mienne, suffisamment puissante pour me permettre de revenir en Gensokyo et de préparer mon retour. Mais je pense, ma chère Marisa, que tu reconnaîtras mieux ce couteau sous cette autre forme.

Lentement, la poignée de l'arme s'allongea en un long bâton, tandis que la lame se divisait, formant un large croissant de lune aux bords effilés, orné de runes gravées dans l'acier. Une arme que Marisa ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de toutes les filles présentes, la forme magique se métamorphosa en une grande et splendide femme d'âge mûr, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue ornée de motifs astraux. La douce brise qui soufflait sur le temple agitait ses cheveux de jade, ayant la même couleur que ses profonds yeux perçants.

L'apparition renoua calmement sa cape bleutée en resserrant le nœud doré, avant de réajuster son chapeau assorti à ses habits et de saisir son sceptre à la main.

- Maintenant, soyez toutes les témoins de ma réincarnation.


	21. Her Reincarnation

Bonjour à tous !

Je commence par répondre à la review que m'a laissé Brownie.

Kaguya a effectivement ordonné la mort de Keine. Elle aurait du se douter que Mokou ne laisserait pas cet acte impuni et qu'elle serait prête à tout pour lui faire regretter.

Pour Mima, elle était pas censée être le coupable au début, du moins lorsque j'ai commencé à rédiger cette fiction. Cependant, lorsque j'ai écrit les chapitres, sa venue me semblait de plus en plus cohérente. Alors, j'ai remanié les premiers chapitres selon ce nouveau développement.

En ce qui concerne Marisa, elle va avoir beaucoup de mal à lutter contre sa maîtresse. On sait que canoniquement, elle est très proche de Mima. Leur lien est bien plus profond que celui entre le maître et l'élève, il semble même être celui entre une mère et une fille. La blonde aura vraiment besoin d'un électrochoc pour combattre Mima.

Le combat s'annonce rude, mais nos héroïnes ont un atout. Mima a un point faible qui peut faire la différence. Son arrogance et sa trop grande confiance en elle sont telles, qu'elle n'a pas l'impression d'avoir besoin d'alliés. Elle se passe de soutien, ce qui lui sera préjudiciable si elle se retrouve en danger.

Cependant, Mima dispose d'une arme secrète. Elle n'est jamais seule ...

Maintenant, je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Her Reincarnation**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 3, Phantasmagoria of a Dimensional Dream : Mima's Theme, Reincarnation. ( Choisissez n'importe qu'elle version, cette chanson est tellement magnifique. Que ce soit l'original, une des multiples remix ou le medley sur youtube, Reincarnation est l'un des plus épiques thèmes. En même temps, c'est Mima, elle mérite bien un thème qui roxxe.)_

Marisa n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Devant elle, ce qu'elle pensait être impossible venait de se réaliser. Sa maîtresse venait de faire son grand retour.

Lentement, le démon observa ses environs. Tâtant son visage, ses bras et caressant ses cheveux depuis leurs racines, Mima prenait conscience de son corps, une enveloppe physique bien à elle, qui lui obéirait totalement.

- Quel plaisir, siffla alors Mima, de pouvoir enfin retrouver cette sensation de vie et de ressentir la magie irradier dans mes veines. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été complète, ajouta t-elle un brin nostalgique. J'attends ce jour depuis plusieurs millénaires, espérant patiemment atteindre cet instant, celui ou je serais enfin réunie ! Moi, Mima, j'ai enfin retrouvé ma toute puissance et jamais plus personne ne me brisera !

La sorcière s'avança calmement, faisant flotter sa robe bleutée derrière elle, jusqu'au moment ou elle se trouva face à la barrière dorée que Reimu avait dressée. La sorcière caressa lentement le mur doré qui lui faisait face, avec une sorte d'affection envers les flux d'énergie qui formaient sa prison. Mima soupira, avant de s'imprégner de cette magie, alors que son sourire s'accroissait à mesure qu'elle déchiffrait les kanjis qui ornaient le bouclier.

- Pathétique, rit finalement Mima. Je ne suis plus la faible magicienne que vous avez affronté aux ruines de Lore. J'ai enfin pu récupérer tous les fragments de mon pouvoir, ceux que les Hakurei ont jadis divisé.

D'un geste ample et gracieux, la femme aux cheveux de jade saisit son sceptre, plantant les extrémités acérées du croissant de lune dans la barrière.

L'instant d'après, le bouclier doré grésilla, avant de voler en éclats et de disparaître. Une vague de poussière dorée s'évapora, tandis qu'un puissant flux d'énergie illumina brièvement le bâton de la magicienne, avant de glisser sur les mains de Mima et de s'insinuer dans ses veines.

Kanako fut la première à réagir à cette démonstration de force orchestrée par la femme aux cheveux de jade. La déesse du temple Moriya pointa du doigt la sorcière, lui intimant de se rendre. La surprise qui s'afficha brièvement sur le visage de Mima fut vite remplacée par un air narquois et la déesse ne récolta pour toute récompense, qu'un rire méprisant.

- Marisa, appela Mima, se désintéressant totalement de la déesse, comme si elle était une poussière tellement insignifiante au point qu'elle n'existait pas, reviens vers moi. Rallies toi à moi et reprends ta place à mes côtés. Prends ton amante si tu le désires, ajouta t-elle en faisant rougir les deux blondes.

- Je ne peux pas, Mima-sama, déclara Marisa avec une voix tremblante, comme si elle essayait encore de se convaincre de son choix. Reimu était mon amie, alors je ne peux pas revenir vers vous. Vous avez été trop loin et je ne crains que vous m'ayez perdue cette fois.

- Dans ce cas, répliqua glacialement l'être maléfique en faisant un moulinet menaçant avec son arme, ne te mets pas sur mon chemin.

Le regard de jade froid de Mima, accompagné des caresses qu'elle prodiguait à son arme étaient très explicites. Le démon charmeur n'aurait aucune hésitation à attaquer.

- J'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion constructive, clama paisiblement Byakuren, qui cherchait à calmer les esprits échauffés. Je voudrais savoir certaines choses sur vous.

Mima sourit. C'était tellement amusant d'avoir des serviteurs plus que disposés à l'assister. Elle pourrait faire les choses bien plus facilement.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, poursuivit Byakuren qui avait bien perçu que dans l'esprit de cette créature, les gens étaient soit des serviteurs, soit des morts en sursis. Je ne serais pas un simple larbin à vos ordres. Je veux juste comprendre qui vous êtes, pourquoi faites-vous cela et quels sont vos objectifs.

- Moi aussi, je suis pour une discussion franche, ajouta la déesse du sanctuaire Moriya. Une discussion avec les mortels se révèle parfois intéressante.

Sur ce coup, Kanako avait fait preuve d'arrogance et avait oublié que fâcher un démon n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Le froncement des sourcils d'émeraude indiquaient clairement que l'entité spirituelle était légèrement courroucée.

- C'est très long à expliquer, répliqua alors l'esprit. Mais avant tout, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de vous rappeler que je ne suis pas un simple mortel. Je suis bien plus que vous toutes réunies. Je suis un démon spirituel des temps anciens. Vous avez tous oublié ce que j'étais réellement, oublié que j'étais l'unique être vivant à dépasser la mort et même à m'affranchir des règles régissant la vie des êtres divins.

Mima se tourna vers Sanae, avant de la pointer du doigt.

- Tu riais, comme les autres. Vous riiez de ce sanctuaire sans dieu, vous riiez de cette paresseuse prêtresse, vous riiez de mon pouvoir dispersé par-delà les mondes. Eh bien maintenant, vous ne rirez plus. Vous aurez peur, peur de mon pouvoir, peur de mon nom et de ma magie. Vous aurez peur de moi, parce que je suis celle qui vous surpassera toutes.

Mima s'éleva dans les cieux, laissant ses deux grandes ailes noires émerger dans son dos en traversant sa robe, tandis que sa queue spectrale se muait en des jambes humaines.

- Je suis la future maîtresse de Gensokyo et du monde extérieur. Tous s'inclineront devant moi et connaîtront la vengeance de la grande Mima.

- Vaniteuse créature bouffie d'orgueil, soupira alors Shou Toramaru. Tu ne t'arrêteras pas à cette planète, n'est-ce pas ? L'univers tout entier ne te satisferais pas, n'ais-je pas raison ?

La tigresse capta l'avidité brillant dans les yeux de jade, avant de soupirer devant cette créature aux monstrueuses et vaines ambitions. Ce fut Alice qui brisa le silence, posant une simple question.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait devenir ainsi ? Qui êtes vous vraiment ? Pourquoi voulez vous tant diriger notre monde ?

- Parce que c'est inévitable, ajouta Mima après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je suis la véritable maîtresse de Gensokyo, car telle est ma destinée. C'est moi qui ai créé ce monde, ajouta t-elle en récoltant des regards confus, avant d'être trahie par cette garce du clan Hakurei ! Je suis la seule dirigeante de ce monde, comme j'aurais toujours du l'être, si je n'avais pas été abominablement trahie par celle que je considérais jadis comme ma meilleure amie, Konngara ! Cependant, son sacrifice est devenu totalement vain, car désormais, je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

- Va crever dans le Jigokû ! cracha énergiquement Toyosatomimi no Miko. Nippon et Gensokyo sont destinés à être miens !

Ce fut Miko et Futo qui ouvrirent les hostilités, combattant soi-disant au nom de la liberté de Gensokyo. Elles se lancèrent au combat, suivies par les autres combattantes, enivrées par l'envie de combat contre cette ennemie. Seules Marisa et Byakuren semblaient réticentes à lutter, préférant rester en retrait.

- Je ne peux pas, gémit Marisa qui maudissait intérieurement sa faiblesse, je ne peux pas la combattre. Elle est mon mentor, elle m'a tout appris. Elle a été comme un mère pour moi.

- Je ne veux pas la tuer, ajouta alors la moniale, je veux la sauver de sa haine. Je dois essayer de la sauver.

Les autres femmes de Gensokyo n'avaient pas tant de scrupules. Elles avaient sorti le grand jeu, utilisant toutes les spell cards possibles pour ne pas laisser le moindre répit à Mima.

La plus agressive des assaillantes avait été Miko, engageant un violent combat au corps à corps, son katana heurtant le sceptre du démon en projetant des étincelles à chaque choc.

Les deux bretteurs se faisaient face, fixant les yeux de l'autre, tout en multipliant les coups. Miko utilisait des frappes sèches et raides, assez simples qui lui permettaient de se remettre rapidement en posture défensive en une défense extrêmement efficace. A l'inverse, Mima faisait tourner son arme entre ses doigts graciles, parant les coups avec le manche avant de riposter avec la lame. Elle usait d'un style beaucoup plus complexe, accompagné de vrilles et de contorsions, ayant un effet esthétique qui déstabilisait et surprenait son adversaire.

Son style personnalisé était encore plus dangereux à cause de la portée de son arme, qui pouvait atteindre Miko, alors que cette dernière se trouvait inapte à toucher Mima. Le péril causé par la lame d'acier était accentué par le fait que les extrémités du croissant de lune étaient mortellement aiguisées.

Lorsque Miko fit l'erreur de charger en avant, voulant frapper Mima dans la poitrine, le démon esquiva en faisant une vrille. Au passage, la femme à la robe azurée donna un coup de talon sur la main de la taoïste, qui laissa tomber son arme.

Mima contre-attaqua sans tarder, faisant tourner son sceptre dans sa main, avant de changer de stratégie au dernier moment. Elle fit une rotation avec son bras, avant de donner un grand coup en arrière et de planter la lame dans le ventre de la dernière Mononobe. L'esprit se servit de ce point d'appui, ancré dans les tripes, pour accomplir un saut périlleux en arrière, évitant le danmaku de Sanae, tout en agrandissant la blessure fatale de Futo au passage.

- Wonder, Daytime Guest Stars ! cria Sanae en générant une nouvelle pluie de lasers lumineux et de shrapnels.

Les rais perçants de la prêtresse étaient rapides, tournoyant de plus en plus vite, tout en s'approchant davantage de Mima, ne lui laissant presque plus d'espace de manœuvre. Alors que son espace se limitait de façon encore plus drastique à chaque seconde, le démon saisit l'une de ses cartes, se préparant à nettoyer le terrain.

- Death Sign, Evil Field ! annonça t-elle en criant, avant de frapper violemment le sol de son sceptre.

Une onde de choc d'un violet vénéneux se répandit autour de la magicienne sombre, absorbant tous les tirs lancés contre elle, forçant Sanae à cesser de lutter pour se mettre à l'abri. La magie était si concentrée qu'elle en devenait étouffante, comme une aura qui enserrait le cœur de ceux qui y étaient exposés. Ils avaient même l'atroce sensation que Mima gelait leurs âmes.

Shou ne se montra pas assez rapide pour se mettre à couvert. La tigresse fut fauchée de plein fouet par les lourdes vagues de magie noire. Elle cria un instant, avant de disparaître sous le flot sombre, ne laissant aucune trace d'elle.

- C'est un adversaire d'un tout autre niveau, balbutia Kanako, stupéfaite par cette magie sauvage tellement pliée à la volonté de son utilisatrice. Elle maîtrise les plus sombres des magies et elle s'est enfoncée dans l'étude des plus noires arcanes.

Nue Houjuu, l'alien dont personne ne connaissait le véritable visage s'avança alors, cessant de se dissimuler derrière les autres, ses yeux noirs scrutant le démon.

- Mima, appela t-elle d'une voix douce, me reconnais-tu ?

Le démon malveillant fixa sa nouvelle ennemie avec stupeur. Elle resta quelques secondes à réfléchir, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Crois-tu vraiment que prendre cette apparence aura un quelconque effet sur moi ? Stupide xénomorphe, tu es pathétique. Comme si j'avais à craindre quoi que ce soit de la part de cette sotte.

Face à elle, se tenait une petite femme aux longs cheveux blonds, vêtue d'un boléro rouge, assorti à sa robe recouverte d'un tablier blanc et replié sur lui même.

La nue métamorphosée tenta de répliquer à la tirade dédaigneuse, mais elle fut coupée par l'agressive maîtresse de la montagne yôkai.

- Spell card ! cracha Kanako, en faisant apparaître les piliers de la foi. Heaven's Dragon, Source of Rains !

La divinité était montée sur l'une des colonnes, dominant toutes les autres combattantes, avant de faire pleuvoir un véritable barrage de projectiles extrêmement rapides. Le traquenard était suffisamment vicieux pour parvenir à encercler Mima, qui esquivait avec difficulté.

Le démon fit claquer sa langue, irritée, avant de sourire. Subitement, Mima disparut, s'enfonçant dans le sol et se mettant à l'abri des tirs. Surprise par cette esquive inattendue, Kanako arrêta d'attaquer et Sanae descendit pour analyser le chemin de dalles dans lequel l'esprit avait disparu. Peut être qu'un miracle allait les sortir de là.

La prêtresse aux cheveux d'un vert d'eau analysa consciencieusement les pavés, tentant de sentir la magie résiduelle du démon, mais elle ne localisa rien du tout.

- C'est fini, murmura Sanae, elle a disparu. Elle est sûrement partie se dissimuler et se régénérer.

Kanako n'était pas aussi optimiste. Mima semblait avoir la capacité de leur tenir tête, elle aurait même pu prendre le dessus si elle l'avait voulu, alors pourquoi avait-elle fui ? Elle devait sûrement avoir un plan, ou alors, ce qui était plus inquiétant, elle devait faire quelque chose de plus important.

- Si elle n'a pas laissé de traces résiduelles, prévint Alice, c'est qu'elle masque sa puissance. Dans ce cas, elle ne doit pas être bien loin !

Les filles s'éloignèrent les unes des autres, regardant les alentours avec attention, captant le moindre mouvement dans les flux magiques. Marisa se concentrait intensément et ressentait les moindres flux de magie qui irriguaient la terre et la nature. Tout lui semblait normal, comme si la magie chaude, douce et familière de sa maîtresse s'était dissipée. Il semblerait que Mima ait disparu, comme si elle avait autre chose à faire. De son coté Sanae était plus dubitative. Par acquis de conscience, elle continuait de guetter le sol. Elle soupçonnait que Mima soit dissimulée dans la roche, lui permettant de fuir plus facilement pour chercher du renfort.

Subitement, alors que l'attention générale s'était relâchée, Mima jaillit derrière la prêtresse des vents.

La miko se retourna, juste pour découvrir le cruel sourire de l'esprit maléfique, qui avait placé l'extrémité de son sceptre entre les jambes de la jeune fille du temple Moriya.

D'un mouvement de bras, Mima fit tourner son arme, la remettant sur son épaule. Au passage, elle scia verticalement la miko en deux. Les deux morceaux du cadavre s'écrasèrent au sol, révélant l'ensemble des organes, la coupe ayant été si nette qu'elle ferait honneur à un chirurgien de talent.

Kanalo resta immobile, incrédule. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, sa miko venait d'être tuée.

Alors qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle songeait à la réaction future de Suwako, les autres filles ne restèrent pas inactive.

- Red Sign, Doll Mira Ceti, souffla Alice en invoquant assez peu de poupées en comparaison de l'armée dont elle disposait.

Le nombre n'était cependant pas significatif, puisqu'elles envoyaient des rafales de grands projectiles, alors que Shanghai lançait des lasers pour rendre les choses encore plus délicates.

D'un coup de son sceptre, Mima frappa l'une des sphères, la renvoyant vers Alice. Au vu de l'efficacité de ce contre, le démon se mit à frapper frénétiquement tout ce qui passait à portée, attaquant Alice avec ses propres armes. La jeune magicienne esquiva les orbes d'énergie et vit sa poupée favorite encaisser un des tirs avant d'éclater.

- Shanghai, appela t-elle faiblement, avant de sangloter.

C'était sa première poupée, celle qu'elle avait construite avec amour, celle qui lui servait d'assistante et de confidente. Cette poupée était comme une partie d'elle même, comme une amie qu'elle voulait protéger et éloigner des attaques.

Shanghai était dans un état lamentable. Elle nécessiterait des jours de travail pour être réparée, certaines parties d'elle même étant totalement anéanties. Surtout, ce qui blessait Alice, ce serait le fait de devoir reconstruire le visage à l'identique.

Ses poupées avaient leurs voix propres, leurs comportements qui différaient légèrement, même si elles étaient toutes soumises à leur maîtresse. Elle ne pourrait jamais la recréer à l'identique.

Même si elle y arrivait, ce qui tiendrait du miracle, ce serait une nouvelle poupée qu'elle aurait créée comme les autres. Elle n'aurait rien à voir avec les anciennes.

Ce ne serait pas la même marionnette, ce ne serait plus Shanghai.

A ce moment, la douleur la submergea.

Elle voulait détruire Mima.

De concert avec Kanako, les deux combattantes qui venaient de perdre un proche lancèrent de puissantes attaques, utilisant toute la haine possible. Elles voulaient anéantir le monstre.

Mima sourit cruellement. Cette haine si savoureuse lui était destinée, il n'y avait rien de plus délectable !

- Evil Sign, Mirror of Hatred !

Mima généra un bouclier complexe, empli de formules runiques et d'assemblages ésotériques qui tournoyaient lentement dans des sens différents. Elle plaça son sceptre au centre de la composition pourpre, attendant l'impact.

Le coup fut terrible, les barrages de danmaku s'écrasaient sur sa défense, tandis que la déesse et la fabricante de poupées hurlaient, laissant les larmes de rage couler sur leurs joues.

La muraille établie par Mima draina l'énergie vers le démon, qui attendait patiemment la fin de l'assaut.

Lorsque les deux attaquantes eurent fini, quand elles haletaient et que leur fureur s'estompait, le ciel était empli d'une fumée grise qui occultait la présence de Mima.

- On l'a eue ? demanda Alice.

- Ca en a tout l'air, répondit Kanako.

A ce moment, Mima émergea de la fumée, son sceptre pointé en avant. Elle fila vers la déesse épuisée, tandis que son arme brillait de la même lueur que son bouclier précédemment invoqué.

- Tu as utilisé beaucoup de magie, alors je te la rends ! hurla t-elle, projetant alors un rayon extrêmement concentré, semblable à une flamme noire.

Celui-ci heurta la déesse en plein dans l'estomac. Kanako ne hurla même pas, la douleur étant tellement intense que ses poumons se bloquèrent. La magie noire, tellement concentrée se répandit dans chaque veine, parcourant la moindre cellule.

Le corps tout entier de la Yasaka incrédule devint pourpre, avant d'éclater en une centaine de fragments qui se dispersèrent instantanément, vaporisés.

Kanako venait de mourir, désintégrée par sa propre haine, que Mima avait retournée contre elle.

Mima poussa un nouveau rire cruel, presque hystérique, avant de se tourner vers les trois dernières personnes osant lui faire face. Elle contempla de nouveau la forme adoptée par Nue, avant de sourire de nouveau, impatiente de ce qui allait se produire.

- Ellen, hein ? rit Mima. Ca ne sert à rien, je ne crains personne. Reimu, Ellen, choisis comme tu veux, ça ne t'empêchera pas de mourir, comme les idiotes qui s'opposent à moi.

Mima attaqua, alors que Nue tenta de se défendre, utilisant la spell card "Love Needle" afin de diminuer le nombre de projectiles à esquiver. Elle devait tenir, le temps que les deux autres combattantes ne se mettent en position, encerclant Mima.

Toyosatomimi, Nue et Alice encerclèrent Mima, se plaçant de façon à former un triangle équilatéral autour d'elle. Les trois combattantes attaquèrent sans prévenir, prenant le démon au dépourvu.

Mima n'eut pas le temps de déployer une protection, que les premiers projectiles l'atteignirent. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son bouclier, car si elle restait immobile, une des attaques lancée dans son dos la toucherait inévitablement.

Malgré ses talents, les éclats de magie étaient trop nombreux. Fatalement, le démon fut touché. Elle commença à gronder, alors que les coups se multipliaient et que les explosions contre elle se faisaient plus puissantes.

Les trois combattantes continuèrent de frapper, utilisant toute leur magie, tandis que les cris de rage de Mima devenaient des râles d'agonie et qu'elle disparaissait dans les volutes de fumée et les relents de magie utilisée par les spell cards.

Après plusieurs minutes à vider leurs réserves, les trois combattantes se laissèrent tomber au sol. Nue reprit même sa forme habituelle, totalement épuisée. Alice et Miko transpiraient à grosses gouttes, la sueur ruisselait sur leur visage.

- Sales garces, haleta Mima, vous pensiez vraiment avoir une chance de me vaincre ?


	22. Hatred, the complete darkness of her

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite du combat contre Mima, avec la révélation de quelques secrets sur elle.

J'espère que la lutte vous plaira, même si quelques unes des spell-card sont fanon.

Après ce chapitre, l'épilogue devrait bientôt arriver, sauf changement de dernière minute.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Hatred, the complete darkness of her heart **

_Thème conseillé : Touhou 2, Story of Eastern Wonderland : Complete Darkness, Advent Cirno OST, Remix by Koro ( www. youtube watch?v=6l4RnlHJ3ME )_

On l'oublie souvent, mais le silence peut être plus assourdissant que mille mots.

Alice, Nue et Miko se tenaient immobiles, attendant avec angoisse le résultat de leur attaque conjointe.

Epuisées à la suite de leur déferlement de magie, elles se tenaient sur le sol couvert de débris et de fissures. Le seul son parvenant à leurs oreilles était celui de leurs halètements, rejoint par le sifflement du vent qui chassait lentement la fumée grise qui se tenait devant elles.

La magie résiduelle restait encore présente, mais elle ne masquait plus la nauséabonde odeur de corruption qui émanait de leur ennemie. La fumée se dissipa enfin, laissant apercevoir les dégâts de la triple attaque combinée.

Juste sous l'épicentre de l'explosion, un cratère de plusieurs mètres de large s'était formé, signe de la violence de l'assaut. Même si Mima était toujours vivante, elle n'était pas indemne.

Lorsqu'elle émergea du smog, toutes les lutteuses purent apercevoir son état. Mima était blessée à de multiples endroits, sa robe était déchirée et lacérée, raccourcie au point que les loques ne dissimulaient plus ses minces cuisses. Chaque parcelle de peau visible laissait voir de nombreuses contusions et elle avait même perdu son chapeau de mage. Le bras gauche était couvert par les gouttes de sang qui perlaient depuis ses multiples plaies fines. Son bras droit arborait une profonde coupure, tandis que l'hémoglobine s'écoulait vers son poing serré qui maintenait sa prise sur son sceptre. Le croissant de lune avait été ébréché durant l'attaque, l'une des pointes menaçait presque de briser.

Privée de sa cape, Mima n'avait plus la possibilité de dissimuler sa nudité, ce qui ne semblait guère la déranger. Sa robe avait été à moitié déchirée par le souffle de l'explosion, révélant désormais sa gorge, son sein droit et une partie de sa cage thoracique marquée d'une profonde brûlure qui s'étendait aussi dans son dos. Ses cheveux soyeux avaient été partiellement brûlés et l'une de ses mèches d'émeraude avait été tranchée au niveau des joues.

La douleur provoquée par tant de blessures ne semblait cependant pas se lire sur les traits du démon. Marisa n'avait jamais vu son enseignante sous ce jour. Jamais son visage n'avait été aussi horrible, distordu en un abject mélange de fureur et de jouissance. Malgré le sang qui coulait depuis son front, le regard effroyablement perçant de Mima dardait ses combattantes. La haine et l'avidité de destruction qui brillaient ne dissimulaient même pas la jouissance et la malveillance qui tourbillonnaient en elle. Sa détermination à anéantir ses ennemies était même accentuée par son sourire cruel qui laissait entrevoir ses dents blanches, rougies par le sang coulant de ses multiples plaies.

Calmement, dissimulant la douleur provoquée par ses brûlures, Mima descendit se mettre au niveau de ses adversaires vaincues, avant de se diriger calmement vers Nue.

- Dis moi, susurra t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à une enfant prise en faute, te rends-tu ? Te joindras-tu à moi ? Tu as été une vaillante adversaire, alors je t'offre une chance de vivre.

L'une des ailes de Nue, semblable à une queue dentelée, se planta immédiatement dans le sein encore dissimulé de Mima, visant précisément la région cardiaque. A cause de la brièveté de l'attaque, Mima réagit par réflexe en frappant de son sceptre, égorgeant la créature xénomorphe.

- Je vois, ajouta t-elle calmement en se débarrassant de l'appendice parasite. Je supposerai que ça doit vouloir dire non.

Lentement, le démon se retourna vers Miko, tandis que ses plaies semblaient lentement se résorber.

- Quant à toi, dit-elle avec une attitude hautaine digne de Shôtoku, inutile de me mentir. Tu es trop fière et tu ne peux tolérer que quelqu'un gouverne à ta place. Tu hais le fait que je te serais supérieure et tu ne me rejoindras jamais. Alors je ne prendrais aucun risque avec toi. Un dernier mot, avant le grand voyage ?

- Je reviendrais, murmura la résurrection de Shôtoku, je suis immortelle.

- Je ne le crois pas, souffla Mima.

D'un geste, elle planta la partie encore acérée de son arme dans la cage thoracique, drainant la magie de la taoïste, avant d'abandonner le corps momifié et vidé de toute vie.

Une fois sa sinistre besogne accomplie, Mima se retourna vers Alice. Cependant, une lueur d'hésitation surprit la marionnettiste, c'était une expression inhabituelle sur ce visage habituellement déterminé. C'était comme si l'entité spirituelle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter.

- Maintenant, Alice, que vais-je faire avec toi ? pensa t-elle à haute voix. Bien sûr tu es une de mes ennemies, mais cependant, tu es également l'une des raisons de ma victoire. J'ai promis à Shinki de ne pas te faire de mal, en échange de sa complicité passive. Alors, que dois-je faire ? demanda t-elle en minaudant.

- Pitié, ne me tuez pas, supplia la marionnettiste, accrochée à la vie .

- D'accord, répliqua calmement Mima, avant de tousser et de cracher quelques gouttes de sang sombre. Ecartes-toi de ma voie et tu vivras.

Le démon se détourna de la blonde, préférant se charger des deux dernières personnes présentes. Mima s'avançait vers Byakuren, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

Encore blessée, ses sens et ses réflexes n'étaient plus aussi performants. Elle n'avait pas pris garde à Alice et elle n'avait pas vu le long poignard d'Hourai se planter dans son dos, juste sous l'omoplate gauche.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? grimaça Mima, alors qu'elle sentait la poupée bouger l'arme dans sa chair, cherchant à trancher l'aorte. Je te rappelle que je suis immortelle.

- Faux, répliqua Alice, toujours reliée à son arme autonome. Si tu saignes, alors on peut te tuer. Maintenant, je vais en finir ! conclut-elle en attrapant l'épée légendaire de Miko.

Mima plongea en avant, alors que Hourai restait accrochée au couteau, avant de terminer par une roulade pour se libérer de la poupée armée. Une fois certaine que le pantin écrasé ne pouvait plus la blesser, l'esprit se concentra sur Alice. Mima esquiva de justesse un coup sec porté avec une fureur telle qu'elle déconcentrait l'épéiste. Raillant son ennemie pour lui faire perdre ses moyens, Mima esquiva une nouvelle série de coups, avant d'attraper la lame à mains nues, prenant soin de ne pas se blesser davantage à cause du tranchant.

Mima retint l'épée d'une seule main, résistant à l'effort d'Alice, le temps de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de son ennemie pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Le souffle coupé, Alice lâcha l'épée par réflexe, avant de glisser sur l'herbe humide. Hoquetant, la marionnettiste n'eut pas le temps de se relever, que Mima la clouait au sol avec l'épée légendaire aux sept étoiles, prenant bien soin de frapper un point non mortel.

- Pauvre idiote, cracha Mima en levant son sceptre qui refléta la lueur des étoiles. Je t'avais donné une chance de vivre, mais tu as choisi la mort !

Sans le moindre remords, sans la moindre once de compassion, Mima décapita rapidement la blonde, sous les yeux horrifiés de l'amante de la marionnettiste.

Marisa poussa un hurlement de douleur, avant de sangloter. Elle avait l'atroce sensation d'avoir été déchirée et elle s'effondra, ne voulant pas admettre la cruelle réalité.

Alice était morte.

Son amante, sa petite poupée était morte.

Marisa poussa de nouveaux gémissements, alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle ne subirait jamais plus les petites piques acerbes de la blonde. Elle ne verrait plus cet air froid se muer en tendresse, elle ne retrouverait plus la seconde personne qui s'avérait si différente dans leur intimité. Elle ne profiterait plus des douces caresses de la blonde sous les draps de soie, elle n'entendrait plus les gémissements et les soupirs amoureux qu'elle poussait derrière les portes closes.

Alice avait fait un choix, celui de tenter de sauver Gensokyo et de se battre.

Elle avait agi, alors que Marisa n'avait fait que se comporter lâchement. Elle n'avait pas osé se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait vraiment, elle avait été déchiré par les différentes possibilités. Marisa avait oublié que la pire des décisions est l'absence de choix, puisqu'elle avait préféré celui de la facilité. Elle avait choisi de rester de coté.

Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes.

Byakuren se dirigea lentement vers la sorcière blonde, voulant l'aider à se calmer en lui posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule, mais Marisa ne lui avait pas laissé ce temps. La magicienne s'était déjà relevée.

Elle ôta son chapeau pointu, le lançant au sol, avant d'avancer vers son ancienne enseignante.

Face à elle, Mima resta calme, attendant de savoir exactement ce que sa jeune disciple lui voulait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Marisa en levant les yeux, ne dissimulant même pas ses larmes brûlantes. Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

- Il y a un prix a payer pour tout, siffla Mima avec une tristesse étrange dans la voix. Je l'ai moi-même appris il y a bien longtemps. La trahison, comme récompense pour l'amitié. Le dégoût, comme salaire pour la justice. La souffrance, comme prix pour la compassion. Sans oublier la haine, seul retour pour l'amour. A la fin, lorsque tous m'ont abandonnée, qu'ils m'ont bannie, qu'ils m'ont trahie et qu'ils m'ont scellée il ne me restait rien. Lorsque tout m'a été retiré, lorsque j'étais seule, abandonnée dans les ténèbres et que chaque seconde s'allongeait, j'ai fini par comprendre une chose.

Mima revit lentement ce temps, lorsqu'elle était prisonnière dans le Jigoku, que tout son corps était couvert de chaînes sombres qui l'immobilisaient au point qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus bouger. Ses ailes étaient couvertes de lourds fers, qui disparaissaient dans l'ombre qui l'entourait. Isolée, immobile, elle ne pouvait que penser et hurler toutes les injures et les malédictions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Personne ne l'écoutait, personne n'était là pour elle, puisqu'elle était enfermée dans un sceau, un océan infini d'ombre et qui s'avérait être plus efficace que tous les murs du monde.

Elle était seule, à se remémorer sans cesse l'odieuse trahison de Konngara et de ces pathétiques humains. Son pouvoir était fracassé, dispersé et scellé de façon à ce que jamais elle ne revienne.

- J'ai compris, reprit-elle, qu'il me restait toujours mes sentiments. Malgré le temps, ils n'avaient pas perdu une once de leur puissance. La rancune, la haine, ainsi que de l'envie de récupérer ce qui m'appartenait continuaient de vivre, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pour revenir, il me fallait le pouvoir. Cette soif dévorante ne cesse jamais, devenant un moteur plus puissant que tout, décuplant ma haine. Combinée aux émotions, cette force fait de moi un être plus puissant que jamais.

Mima n'avait jamais abordé son passé. Elle n'avait jamais rien révélé à quiconque, pas même à ses élèves. Chacune de ses apprenties avait fini par comprendre la vraie nature de ce pouvoir, mais ils ne le découvraient que trop tard, seulement lorsque venait le temps de la dernière confrontation.

- Vous avez des émotions, comprit Marisa, mais vous les dissimulez. Vous masquez au fond de vous ce que vous êtes réellement. Vous n'utilisez pas votre haine, votre souffrance, mais vous utilisez celle des autres, juste pour renforcer votre pouvoir.

- Je vois que tu as compris, déclara froidement Mima. J'ai attendu et à chaque fois, j'ai fini par trouver une âme suffisamment désespérée pour accepter de me libérer. Chaque blessure, chaque larme, chaque seconde de souffrance s'insinue en moi, renforçant lentement mon pouvoir pour accélérer mon retour. J'ai été patiente, à chaque fois je parvenais à réunir des fragments de mon ancienne force. Même si l'on me scelle à nouveau, tout le monde a oublié que je suis divisée. A chaque fois que je reviens, je gagne en puissance. Peu importait le temps que ça me prenait, puisque le temps n'a pas de prise sur moi. Maintenant, grâce à Mokou, j'ai enfin terminé ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps ! Je suis enfin complète !

Mima écarta ses ailes, serrant les poings avant de rire froidement.

- Tu vois ça, Konngara ? cria t-elle à l'adresse du ciel. Tu as perdu ! Je vais détruire ce qu'il reste de ton œuvre et plus personne ne pourras me vaincre. Les émotions négatives de chaque être humain sont mon moteur, me permettant de devenir plus puissante que les dieux ne le seront jamais !

Marisa soupira de dégoût. Mima était l'être le plus abject qu'elle ait rencontré. Elle utilisait la haine, le mal et la mort comme de simples armes. Elle les pliait à sa volonté, selon son bon vouloir. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus contre-nature, allant plus loin que les plus avancées de toutes les magies spirituelles. Mima comptait être plus qu'un dieu.

- Je vous ai aimée, concéda Marisa. Je vous ai considérée comme une mère, bien plus que comme mon enseignante. Mais malgré tout, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas laisser passer.

Marisa avança, se baissant devant le corps étêté son amante.

- Reimu était ma meilleure amie, sanglota t-elle. Quant à Alice, je l'aimais ! Vous l'avez tuée, vous me l'avez prise ! Et ça, je pourrais jamais vous le pardonner ! fulmina Marisa en sortant le Hakkero de la poche de son tablier.

Marisa gardait son arme braquée sur sa maîtresse, écumante de rage. A l'inverse, le démon aux cheveux de jade resta impassible.

- Je vois, constata calmement Mima. Alors, est-ce que tu me hais ?

Les mots claquèrent comme un fouet, surprenant Marisa.

- Si je vous hais ? hoqueta t-elle, stupéfaite de l'audace dont faisait preuve la femme à la longue chevelure de jade. Bien sur que je vous hais !

- Alors, je suppose que tu veux qu'on règle ça maintenant ? répondit narquoisement Mima en haussant les épaules.

- Je vais vous détruire ! hurla Marisa. Magicannon !

Une vague d'énergie jaillit de la petite arme, formant un immense rayon irisé qui balaya les arbres sur sa route.

Mima esquiva, se déplaçant latéralement pour ne pas se trouver sur le trajet de la dévastatrice explosion de magie qui la frôlait souvent.

L'attaque était certes puissante, mais elle avait un point faible qui s'avérait problématique contre Mima. La maniabilité du rayon était très mauvaise, car il ne pouvait pas être rapidement orienté vers une cible extrêmement mobile.

- Tu ne me vaincras pas avec ça, répondit froidement le démon. Si tu veux me vaincre, détestes-moi, haïs-moi et plonges dans les ténèbres. Viens t'abîmer en mon royaume et t'y noyer. Si tu veux vraiment m'annihiler, fais de ta haine la source de ton pouvoir. Si tu veux me terrasser, alors prends ma place. Deviens ce que je suis et ce que tu as toujours détesté.

Mima semblait imbattable, esquivant les coups en gardant éternellement son sourire mauvais. A chaque fois, elle restait calme, comme si le monde n'avait pas de prise sur elle. La créature semblait être détachée de la réalité même, esquivant avec brio tous les projectiles et les multiples orbes lancés par son élève.

- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, admit-elle avec une once de fierté, mais je te trouve un peu faiblarde. Tu as pourtant eu un bon professeur !

Mima ricana de sa propre blague, avant de se jeter violemment sur son élève, l'arme à la main.

- Je vais vous renvoyer dans le Jigokû ! hurla alors Marisa, esquivant le coup de sceptre en se jetant sur Mima à mains nues.

Calmement, l'esprit bondit en arrière, évitant les coups, se gaussant des larmes de rage qui coulaient sur le visage de Marisa.

- N'as tu pas encore compris ? ajouta t-elle, presque maternelle. Ta lutte est vaine. Je vais vivre à jamais, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Personne ne pourra s'opposer à ma vengeance.

Marisa n'était pas aussi sûre. Trouvant la bonne opportunité, elle frappa son ancienne enseignante dans le visage, recevant par la même occasion un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Les deux femmes titubèrent, avant de se relancer au combat. Elles avaient abandonnées leurs armes, préférant se battre l'une contre l'autre, roulant sur le sol en échangeant les coups. Marisa plaça un coup de coude dans la poitrine de son ennemie, avant de la mordre au bras pour évacuer la rage bestiale qui l'envahissait.

Mima glapit, avant de se dégager en giflant la blonde. Profitant de ce bref avantage, l'ange aux cheveux de jade faucha les jambes de Marisa, avant de lui porter un coup de pied à la trachée.

Les grandes douleurs étant muettes, Marisa resta silencieuse, les yeux dilatés par la douleur, alors que Mima se reculait pour lui donner sa dernière leçon.

- Maintenant, c'est la fin, clama calmement Mima, alors que la blonde se relevait en respirant difficilement. Regardes mon plus grand pouvoir, ajouta t-elle en se concentrant. Combo : Master, Double, Trinity !

Le sceptre de la magicienne spectrale s'entoura s'une aura dorée, alors que trois sphères tourbillonnaient autour de l'extrémité du bâton.

Immédiatement, Marisa dégaina son Mini-Hakkero, répondant à l'attaque en cours de préparation.

Les deux magiciennes pointèrent leurs armes vers l'autre, criant en même temps le nom de leur plus puissante technique.

- Love sign ! Master Spark !

- Hatred sign ! Twilight Spark !


	23. Master versus Student

Bonsoir à tous !

Je commence par répondre à Brownie.

Au sujet de Byakuren, je pense que sa non intervention vient du fait qu'elle cherche a comprendre son ennemie. En plus, Mima s'est soigneusement placée en position de l'agressée, laissant une chance à ses ennemies qui ont attaqué de nouveau. Mima joue la carte de la victime, elle sait que Byakuren y est sensible.

Bien sûr, elle à un plan de secours, déjà prévu, mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

Sinon, il me reste une chose à vous dire. J'espère que cet épilogue saura combler vos attentes et qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue : Master versus Student**

_Thème conseillé : Touhou Phantasm Romance: Mima's second Theme - Look for Peace ( www. youtube watch?v=cSElhqcWBTs )_

Les deux rayons fusèrent immédiatement. L'un était d'une blancheur éclatante, entouré d'une aura arc-en-ciel irisée, tandis que l'autre était doré, cerclé d'une lueur éclatante de ténèbres.

Les deux attaques se percutèrent en une déflagration irradiant d'énergie qui repoussait tout sur son passage, comme une onde de magie pure qui se dissipait dans les cieux. Les volontés des deux magiciennes étaient inébranlables, aucune ne voulant céder, tandis que les deux attaques s'entrechoquaient au milieu des deux ennemies, à peine séparées par une vingtaine de mètres.

L'effort demandé était si intense, que les gouttelettes de sueur commençaient à perler sur le front de Marisa. Elle poussa davantage dans ses réserves, commençant à prendre l'avantage sur Mima. En réponse, les sourcils de l'esprit maléfique se froncèrent, tandis que le rayon doré avançait de plus en plus dangereusement vers Marisa.

Poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, la blonde sollicita encore plus le petit objet canalisant sa puissance magique. Le bois commençait à chauffer, brûlant de plus en plus ses doigts.

Pourtant, la magicienne savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. Elle serra ses doigts autour de sa main, la forçant à garder sa prise sur le Hakkero orné des huit trigrammes.

Mima raffermit sa prise, se penchant en avant, serrant les dents alors que son sourire cruel découvrait ses gencives.

Un craquement déconcentra Marisa, qui commençait lentement à gagner du terrain. Le mini-Hakkero ne tiendrait pas longtemps à cause de l'utilisation prolongée d'une magie si extrêmement concentrée.

- Je dois tenir ! songea Marisa. Pour Reimu, pour Alice, pour toutes celles qui se sont battues pour Gensokyo !

Marisa savait qu'elle sollicitait trop sa magie, mais elle n'en avait cure. Si elle devait mourir, alors elle emporterait Mima dans sa tombe !

- Que croyais-tu, Marisa ? clama calmement Mima, avec un ton professoral. Voici venu le temps de ta dernière leçon. Nous ne sommes ni dans un jeu vidéo, ni dans une fiction. Les gentils ne gagnent pas toujours !

Marisa chargea son énergie à son paroxysme, prenant brutalement l'avantage, alors que le Master Spark progressait vers Mima, dont le sceptre tremblait de plus en plus fort.

Mima se concentra davantage, stabilisant l'avancée de l'attaque de Marisa, avant de railler son ancienne élève en difficulté.

- Que croyais-tu ? demanda la femme aux cheveux verts, avec un air amusé. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Que pensais-tu pouvoir utiliser contre moi ?

- J'utilise l'amour ! cria Marisa dont les yeux s'embuaient. Mes amies sont ma force et leurs sentiments me permettront de vous vaincre !

- Tu utilises l'amour ? balbutia Mima, en haussant un sourcil. Tu crois encore en cette connerie ? ajouta t-elle en envoyant davantage d'énergie dans son sceptre. Alors, laisses moi t'apprendre une chose.

Le visage du démon laissa voir une pointe d'amusement et Marisa réprima un frisson. Ce n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle quand Mima semblait s'amuser.

- L'amour n'existe pas ! cria t-elle, ce n'est qu'une illusion dénuée de sens. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge et tu te complais pathétiquement dans cette fausseté. Je croyais avoir formée une élève digne de me succéder, mais je ne vois qu'une pâle imitation de Magicienne. Reimu était comme toi, rien de plus qu'une version abâtardie de Konngara. Vous n'êtes rien de plus que des abjections. Pire encore, tu utilises ce soi-disant amour pour justifier ta misérable faiblesse. Tu me débectes.

- C'est pourtant grâce à l'amour que je suis ici, ajouta Marisa. Je ne ferais pas avoir, je n'utiliserais pas la haine comme les autres l'ont fait. Je ne vous laisserais pas l'utiliser et retourner cette puissance contre moi.

Mima sembla contrariée. Son élève, ou plutôt son ennemie qui se dressait sur sa voie, était décidée à la contredire jusqu'à la fin.

- Marisa, chuchota le démon ailé, je vais te dire une chose. Lorsque l'on m'a trahie, on me l'a laissé qu'une chose, une seule chose. C'est mon arme la plus puissante, celle dont je me nourris en la suscitant chez les autres, avant de l'utiliser contre eux. L'amour est passager, tout comme la joie ou l'espoir. La seule chose qui existera toujours chez tous les êtres humains, c'est la haine.

Marisa sembla avoir de plus en plus de mal à contenir l'attaque terrifiante de son enseignante. Le bois du Hakkero se mettait à surchauffer et un nouveau craquement dans la structure du petit objet semblait être de mauvais présage.

- Marisa, reprit Mima d'un ton doucereux, ne luttes pas contre l'inévitable. Libères ta haine, elle te libèrera de ta souffrance. Tu n'as plus rien à espérer. Tu veux jouer à la personne forte, mais tu finiras par te briser.

- Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, répondit la blonde, navrée. J'aimais Alice, de tout mon cœur ! Même vous, je vous ai aimée, vous étiez comme une mère pour moi ! Je serais mille fois morte pour vous, mais vous avez tout détruit !

Malgré ses larmes, Marisa réussit à contrer Mima, gagnant du terrain en repoussant le rayon crépusculaire, prête à engloutir le démon sous son annihilation arc-en-ciel.

- Impossible ! cria Mima, effrayée, alors que son attaque était submergée.

Lorsque le Master Spark repoussa le Twilight Spark en touchant le sceptre de Mima, l'arme échappa aux mains de sa propriétaire, décollant en l'air en formant un arc de cercle, avant de se planter dans le sol, à quelques mètres de là.

Choquée, Mima s'effondra à genoux, incrédule.

Ses mains avaient pris une intense couleur bleutée, tandis que la lueur s'étendait sur ses bras, gagnant rapidement le reste de son corps.

- Non, murmura t-elle, alors que les lignes de magie striaient ses joues et que ses extrémités s'évaporaient au vent. Je ne peux pas mourir, ajouta t-elle, incrédule, tandis que sa propre magie échappait à son contrôle et qu'elle s'évaporait.

Mima s'écroula, le visage figé entre stupeur et terreur, alors qu'elle se sentait partir, désintégrée aux quatre vents.

Marisa regarda les derniers volutes de magie bleutée s'étioler, alors que les dernières traces de la conscience de Mima s'évanouissaient à jamais.

La blonde laissa tomber son arme fendue en deux, choquée.

Elle avait gagné, sauvé Gensokyo, mais à quel prix ?

La magicienne regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une trace de l'un de ses aimés, mais elle ne vit rien, à l'exception du sceptre de Mima, planté dans le sol par la seule branche du croissant de lune encore intacte.

- Mima-sama, pourquoi ?

Elle caressa l'arme, seul reste de son professeur, de sa mère.

Marisa saisit l'arme, la laissant tomber à cause du poids et pleura de nouveau, gardant une main serrée sur le manche.

- Maman, pourquoi ?

Elle pleura, comprenant finalement qu'elle était seule, sans personne pour l'aider.

Byakuren approcha, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Marisa. La moniale voulait sauver le monde de la haine et de la souffrance, mais personne ne lui avait laissé le temps de discuter avec Mima et les conséquences en avaient été désastreuses. Toutes s'étaient jetées à corps perdu contre le démon, même Shou et Nue avaient cédé à l'appel de la guerre et avaient chargé sans même comprendre d'ou provenait la puissance de Mima. Elle n'aurait pas forcément pu réussir à la raisonner, mais au moins, elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose. Elle avait préparé même un sort d'exorcisme à large impact, suffisamment puissant pour vaporiser tout spectre et selon ses calculs, l'esprit maléfique aurait été anéanti par son attaque. En fin de compte, sa technique avait été inutile. Mima avait déjà été vaincue.

Maintenant, elle ne laisserait pas une nouvelle personne affronter la souffrance seule. Elle allait aider Marisa à surmonter cette épreuve. Hors de question de refaire les mêmes erreurs, en abandonnant une nouvelle personne à un sombre destin. Il y avait déjà eu trop de souffrances, il était inutile d'avoir d'autres Mokou ou d'autres Parsee. Le monde n'avait pas besoin d'une autre Mima.

Lorsque Byakuren plaça son autre main sur le dos de Marisa, la blonde se retourna rapidement, empoignant l'arme et sectionnant les deux jambes de la bouddhiste, qui tomba sur les fesses, poussant un cri d'agonie.

Les yeux de Marisa brillèrent d'une lueur démente, alors qu'un abominable sourire gagna son visage, ne lui seyant pas du tout.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement ? déclara la sorcière avec une voix féminine, si différente de son timbre habituel.

Alors, l'horreur gagna la sainte mutilée.

Ce n'était pas le corps de Mima qu'il fallait détruire, mais l'arme qu'elle utilisait et qui servait également de réceptacle pour son âme. Tant que cet outil de malice restait intact, le démon pouvait revenir, même si son corps était détruit, comme il venait de l'être.

Marisa s'effondra au sol. Le monde autour d'elle se fanait, tandis qu'elle se retrouvait dans un lieu sombre, à peine éclairé par un pâle rayon de lune masqué par de noirs nuages.

Sa conscience cédait lentement, tandis que la présence de Mima en elle se faisait plus concrète et que sa volonté devenait obsédante.

Marisa poussa un nouveau cri de douleur, alors qu'une voix terrible sortait de sa bouche.

- Tu as compris ? siffla la magicienne aux yeux de jade. Tu as perdu, Marisa. Tout perdu.

Des flashs lumineux éclatèrent dans l'esprit de Marisa, alors que tous ses sens se brouillaient. La lumière disparaissait, ne laissant que cette lune et ce ciel étoilé, partiellement masqué par deux immenses ailes noires qui semblaient grandir à chaque instant.

Piégée dans son esprit, la blonde se recroquevillait sur elle même. Le noir semblait l'entourer, tout disparaissait pour ne laisser place qu'à l'abominable esprit maléfique.

De multiples visions fracassèrent l'écran formé par le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Reimu lui souriait, lui servant une tasse de thé vert. Mima agrippait la gorge de Yuyuko, avant l'empaler sur son poignard. Alice souriait à son amante, avant de l'embrasser timidement sous les fleurs de cerisiers. Mima lui caressait les cheveux, lui souriant sincèrement avent de la féliciter. Patchouli lui trottait après, furieuse, tout en tenant un livre à la main. Mima lui souriait cruellement, avant de lui tourner autour, tel un vautour. Reimu tombait lentement au sol, le cœur percé par le poignard maudit. Mima riait, avant de décapiter Alice. Mima se glissait dans l'âme de Mokou, la pourrissant de l'intérieur, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Cela ne sert plus a rien de résister, clama le démon avec une voix froide mais charmeuse. Regardes, elles sont mortes. Toutes mortes. Tu n'as plus d'amies, siffla t-elle, alors que les yeux du corps inconscient se teintaient de larmes. Tu n'as plus rien, je t'ai arraché tout ce que tu avais de plus cher. Abandonnes-toi aux ténèbres et à leur félicité. Ne cherches pas à revenir là ou plus rien ne t'attend.

Marisa revit en boucle ces affreuses scènes, celles de la mort de ses amies. Le visage d'Alice s'effondrait loin de son corps, tandis que ses beaux yeux se fermaient à tout jamais. La décapitation recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière ne se brise et n'abandonne, juste pour que tout cesse.

Marisa s'effondra dans les abysses des ténèbres, n'entendant pour dernier son que le rire cruel et glacé de Mima.

A l'extérieur, Byakuren serrait toujours ses moignons mutilés, tentant de limiter la perte de sang.

Marisa se tordait toujours de douleur devant-elle, mais ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus lents, plus mous, à mesure que l'esprit maléfique prenait le contrôle de son corps.

Finalement, Marisa se leva, chancelante, en s'appuyant sur son sceptre.

Essoufflée, elle se retourna lentement, regardant la moniale à l'agonie. L'horreur gagna alors la sainte, tandis que les cheveux de Marisa prenaient une teinte verte, étincelante.

- Adieu, Byakuren Hijiri, récita calmement Mima. Puisses-tu trouver dans l'autre monde ce que tu n'as pas eu ici.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, Mima ! cria Byakuren en grimaçant de douleur, suite à la perte de ses jambes. Light Magic, Sealing of Evil and Spirits !

Les sceaux d'encre noire, qui étaient répétés sur de multiples parchemins encore conservés dans la doublure de sa robe sombre, s'illuminèrent en un instant et explosèrent en une déflagration assourdissante de lumière et de projectiles luminescents.

Sous l'effet de l'attaque sanctuaire, la moniale se couvrit les yeux. Marisa fit de même, alors que l'esprit la possédant achevait sa tentative de corruption.

La sainte magie frappa l'âme souillée de Mima, annihilant la puissance de l'esprit maléfique.

Le démon s'effondra au sol, avant d'être enfoui sous la lueur blanche.

Lorsque la luminosité diminua, Byakuren regarda ses jambes qui venaient de cicatriser. Même si sa régénération serait longue, elle n'était plus en danger de mort immédiat.

- Tu es tenace, haleta Marisa, qui tituba.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda la bouddhiste, désespérée.

Mima clôt ses yeux un instant, avant de sentir sa magie qui venait d'être en grande partie dissipée. Il lui faudrait du temps pour recharger ses réserves.

- Je ne suis pas un simple esprit démoniaque, souffla la femme aux cheveux verts. Que ce fut jadis ou maintenant, ces choses de marchent pas contre moi. J'ai enfin retrouvé un corps. Je suis humaine, désormais. Ces charmes spirituels ne fonctionnent pas contre les êtres de chair et de sang.

- Peut être, mais ils marchent contre la magie maléfique. Tu devrais être morte.

- Tu as raison. Tu as même balayé la majeure partie de ma puissance. Mais je n'ai pas encore corrompu toute la magie de mon nouveau corps et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé. Quelques minutes de plus et tu me renvoyais dans l'autre monde, sourit le démon. Tu es une vaillante ennemie.

Byakuren sentit l'espoir s'envoler, alors qu'elle avait vidé sa magie. Un autre sort et elle y passait sûrement, alors elle devait faire le bon choix.

- Dis-moi, Mima, pourquoi te satisfais-tu de ton corps humain ? Il me semble que tu détestes les vivants.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tellement de temps à passé, alors je vais profiter de chaque instant, puisque je suis enfin redevenue de chair et de sang ! Je veux pouvoir en profiter au maximum, afin de nouveau être en mesure de ressentir toutes les joies, les sensations et tous les petits plaisirs que connaissent les humains ! Je veux retrouver ce que je connaissais lors de la fondation de Gensokyo, lorsque j'étais encore une magicienne humaine ! Je peux retrouver un corps, similaire à celui que j'avais lorsque mon amie Konngara m'a trahie, alors que je devenais plus puissante qu'elle. Cette garce qui m'a condamnée, qui a scellé ma magie en me prenant au piège, avant de s'assurer de ma mort.

Mima serra les poings, se retournant vers Byakuren, alors que la rage grondait de nouveau en elle.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a eu de pire dans ma mise à mort ? demanda t-elle vainement. C'est qu'elle m'a regardé jusqu'à la fin, alors que les pelletées de terre me recouvraient. Alors que ses hommes m'enterraient, cette chienne m'a regardée jusqu'à ce que je sois piégée, incapable de ressortir. Elle m'a enterrée vivante, avant de construire le sanctuaire Hakurei au-dessus de mes restes. Ce qu'elle ignorait, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire mauvais, c'est que j'avais développé une magie spirituelle d'un genre nouveau, me permettant d'envoyer mon esprit hors de mon corps. Maintenant, j'ai cumulé les avantages de ma magie des âmes, ainsi que ceux d'une enveloppe corporelle.

- Alors, siffla Byakuren, c'est ce que tu voulais dire, lorsque tu disais vouloir être enfin complète ? Tu voulais juste retrouver ton enveloppe charnelle ?

- Mais bien sûr que non ! souffla Mima. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai pourri, rongée par les asticots ! Cependant, ma technique de possession me permet de récupérer celui de ma jeune apprentie. Quelle ironie, je comptais l'utiliser sur tout candidat potentiel, sauf elle ! Tant pis, ajouta t-elle avec dépit, ce corps me convient parfaitement.

- Maintenant que tu as détruit la lignée de Konngara Hakurei et que tu as retrouvé un corps vivant, que vas-tu faire ?

- Cela, ça ne te regardes pas ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Disparais !

- Light Sign ! Sealing of the Corpse ! cria Byakuren, lançant une dernière attaque à bout portant contre son ennemie dont la malveillance commençait à devenir de plus en plus écrasante.

Mima laissa échapper une exclamation, face à l'attaque inattendue. Son corps, ou plutôt celui qu'elle venait de voler, fut touché en pleine poitrine, avant de s'effondrer en arrière et de glisser dans l'herbe humide.

L'arme du démon tomba également au sol, dans un cliquetis étouffé par le gazon, tandis que la bouddhiste désespérée contemplait avec stupeur le succès de son attaque. Le corps de Marisa était désormais totalement immobile, couvert de sceaux qui contrastaient avec la peau pâle.

Avec difficulté, la sainte rampa vers Marisa. La jeune magicienne était d'une pâleur macabre et ne bougeait plus. Tâtant le pouls, Byakuren ne capta aucun signe de vie. La jeune fille ne vivait plus, son âme avait été noyée par Mima et envoyée loin de cet univers.

Sa seule consolation était de se dire que Mima n'était plus présente, à posséder ce corps. Mais c'était maigre, en comparaison du fait que la jeune fille était morte, privée de son enveloppe charnelle pour vivre.

Alors, Byakuren comprit qu'elle était seule et vulnérable.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, maintenant ? s'apitoya Byakuren, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle pourrait neutraliser l'arme maudite qui restait toujours au sol.

Elle soupçonnait fortement Mima d'être toujours en vie, à attendre. Pour la moniale, la seule solution était de demander conseil à une personne s'y connaissant en magie spirituelle et de la laisser trouver une solution.

- Mince, jura la sainte en regardant ses jambes manquantes. Comment je contacte le navire Palanquin avec ça ?

La blessée réfléchit, avant de penser à un moyen de contacter Murasa et de trouver une personne qualifiée en magie des sceaux.

- Il y a surement un moyen ! dit-elle avant de désespérer. Yuyuko, Yûka, Keine, Marisa, Alice, Miko et Reimu, lista t-elle en devenant livide. Elles sont toutes mortes, balbutia t-elle faiblement, comprenant que Mima avait éliminé toutes celles qui pourraient entraver son retour. A part Shinki, je ne vois pas qui serait en mesure de maîtriser un tel pouvoir. Ta volonté est vraiment incroyable, songea t-elle à voix haute en regardant le sceptre qui traînait au sol, dépassant les limites de ce que je croyais impossible. Tu peux faire tant de choses et moi, je ne peux rien faire !

Byakuren se tourna vers le visage de la blonde décédée suite à son acte fou, avant de pleurer de nouveau.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota t-elle. Je n'ai pas osé agir, j'ai été lâche et j'ai permis à toutes cette souffrance d'arriver ! Je suis indigne de ce que je suis, j'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. J'ai été faible et je me dégoûte ! chuchota t-elle en frappant le sol avec son poing. Si seulement je pouvais faire une chose, dit-elle au ciel, n'importe quoi ...

- Tu peux mourir, par exemple.

L'handicapée vidée de son énergie hoqueta. Terrifiée, elle n'osa pas se retourner. Elle surmonta lentement sa frayeur, juste pour voir ce qu'elle savait déjà. Le monstre lui faisait face, ayant retrouvé sa forme éthérée. Elle allait se passer de son corps humain, finalement.

- Dernière leçon, siffla le démon d'une voix professorale, les vrais dieux ne meurent que lorsqu'ils cessent de croire en eux mêmes. Maintenant, meurs, conclut-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

Mima releva son arme, désormais totalement réparée, avant d'achever son ennemie en lui fendant le crâne.

Alors, la grande sorcière se détourna du corps et se concentra sur la barrière Hakurei. Mima inspira profondément, avant de lever son sceptre, laissant la magie sombre se déchaîner et glisser en elle.

Maintenant, elle allait enfin pouvoir absorber toute la haine qui lui tendait les bras de l'autre coté. Elle allait devenir Kami no Mima. Elle allait devenir l'Unique.

Lorsqu'elle acheva sa réincarnation parfaite, elle planta son sceptre dans la barrière irisée qui lui faisait face, avant de faire s'effondrer l'ancienne magie des Hakurei.

La conquête du monde par Mima pouvait commencer.


End file.
